<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(500) Days of Rose by PaulieLopes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680269">(500) Days of Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulieLopes/pseuds/PaulieLopes'>PaulieLopes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulieLopes/pseuds/PaulieLopes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta é mais que uma história de como um garoto conhece uma garota, embora de primeira vista possa parecer exatamente isso. Na verdade, é mais que uma história de como podemos acreditar no amor verdadeiro. No fundo, não sei se é mesmo uma história de amor.<br/>Mas, definitivamente, esta é a história de como Rose Weasley entrou na vida de Scorpius Malfoy. Ou, melhor, de como Scopius Malfoy começou a acreditar em amor verdadeiro.<br/>E ele começou a acreditar em, exatamente, 500 dias.</p><p>[Scorose – Short fic - 10 capítulos]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorose - Relationship, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo I - Como ele descobriu o nome dela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— Personagens de propriedade intelectual de J. K. Rowling, exceto alguns personagens originais, que são de minha autoria;<br/>— História sem fins lucrativos;<br/>— Essa história faz parte do Junho Scorose 2020;<br/>— É uma short-fic de 10 capítulos e, como parte do projeto Junho Scorose 2020, todos eles serão postados durante esse mês de junho;<br/>— Nome inspirado filme (500) Days of Summer, mas o plot é completamente diferente;<br/>— Alguns capítulos tem cenas inspiradas em algumas músicas, comentarei nas notas dos capítulos em específico qual a canção (e também deixarei um link para você escutar, caso queira!);<br/>— Universo alternativo, nada de bruxos por aqui;<br/>— Essa história também está sendo postada no Wattpad pelo perfil Paulie_Lopes e no Nyah pelo perfil Paulie (/u/102045);<br/>— Espero que gostem!</p><p>PS: você pode me encontrar no twitter, se quiser (@pauliesbooks)</p><p>PS2: se você quiser saber mais sobre o Junho Scorose, você pode entrar no twitter (@JScorose) ou tumblr (https://junhoscorose.tumblr.com/)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo I</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Como ele descobriu o nome dela</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dia 0</strong>
</p><p><br/>— Puta que pariu – Scorpius levantou-se da sua cadeira, atrás da mesa – Se você não é capaz de conseguir uma simples informação como essa, Smith, talvez esse não seja o lugar para você.<br/>Ele encarou a garota, o olhar cinza cortando-a como se fossem verdadeiras estacas de gelo. Ela, que já era pequena, tornou-se quase uma criança, tentando se afundar mais e mais no acolchoado da cadeira.<br/>— Me desculpe, senhor Malfoy.<br/>— Só trabalha duro nisso, Smith. Você se candidatou pra esse estágio, tem de entender que o que fazemos aqui tem de ser levado a sério. É pesado, mas você já sabia que seria. Se não quiser continuar, pede pra sair, não fica fazendo corpo mole. – Scorpius entregou a pasta do caso para ela.<br/>O loiro voltou a olhar para os papeis diante de si, dando a entender que o assunto com ela estava encerrado. Ela levantou timidamente da cadeira em que estava sentada, saindo do escritório dele e fechando a porta atrás de si.<br/>Os colegas de estágio a encaravam esperando qual seria sua reação. As broncas de Malfoy eram conhecidas como serem as últimas antes da pessoa ser convidada a se retirar da promotoria – ou dela própria pedir a resignação. Acabou por sorrir:<br/>— Hoje ele está de bom humor. Me deu mais uma chance – vitoriosa, abanou a pasta como se fosse um troféu.<br/>Todos suspiraram aliviados, embora aquela não fosse a melhor definição de bom humor na perspectiva deles. Mas, tratando-se do Sr. Malfoy e especialmente do comportamento não muito comprometido que a colega tinha apresentado na última semana em decorrência da semana de provas, aquele era o bom humor dele.<br/>A questão era, realmente, ganhar o caso. Montar um caso contra a principal suspeita, sem nenhuma testemunha, sem nenhum material genético e, principalmente com a advogada de defesa dela sendo quem era... Era praticamente impossível.<br/>A garota começou então a repassar o caso em voz alta, na esperança de que alguns dos companheiros acabasse por ajuda-la.<br/>— Henry Carlisle, 32 anos, engenheiro químico. Morto na madrugada do dia 27 de setembro. Três facadas, duas no tórax e uma no membro superior direito. Principal suspeita, Norah Carlisle, 27 anos, sua esposa. Bem, ex-exposa. – a garota miúda, Lizzie, anunciou – O problema? Como montar um caso contra uma pessoa que parece e age e aparentemente é um anjo? Sem nenhuma evidência concreta, apenas circunstancial?<br/>— Simples, vocês não fazem isso – a advogada da suspeita adentrou o cômodo, assustando todos os presentes – Norah Carlisle é inocente e vocês não podem provar o contrário.<br/>Todos ficaram emudecidos diante da presença da mulher. Eles não a conheciam pessoalmente, embora seu nome pudesse ser citado em vários casos – em várias vitórias.<br/>— Sr. Malfoy está? – ela disse, já encaminhando-se para onde sabia ser a sala do rapaz.<br/>— Ora, ora – ele disse, abrindo sua porta e saindo para a grande sala comum do local antes que ela pudesse alcançar o cômodo – Seria um prazer, a menos que não seja. Hermione Granger, a que devo a honra?<br/>— Como se você já não soubesse. A secretária ligou avisando que o arquivo sobre a testemunha de acusação está pronto, e eu já estava pela região – ela abanou a mão, se auto convidando a sentar em uma poltrona. – Hermione Granger-Weasley, a propósito, e já faz um bom tempo, algo como antes de você sequer nascer.<br/>Todos os estagiários olhavam para ela como se reluzisse.<br/>— Então... – ela voltou a comentar – Norah Carlisle. Como vocês já descobriram, o caso já está ganho e, a menos que queiram passar uma vergonha tremenda no tribunal, sugiro que não extrapolem demais. Ainda não é tão tarde assim para remover as acusações, você sabe.<br/>— Não achei que estaria tão desesperada assim. Talvez queira propor um acordo? Qualquer coisa que não seja perpétua já seria uma vantagem para sua cliente, não? – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça social, sorrindo de canto para a mulher.<br/>— Não, acho melhor não. Só preciso do arquivo mesmo.<br/>Ele estendeu a pasta que segurava ao lado do seu corpo. Ela levantou-se, ajeitando o terninho no corpo.<br/>— Obrigada. Nos vemos no tribunal, Malfoy.<br/>Sorriu, encaminhando-se para a porta e sendo seguida pelo loiro. Ele fez questão de abrir a porta para ela e vê-la entrar em um carro estacionado em frente à promotoria. Ainda pode ver lampejos ruivos no momento em que o motorista – a, ele supôs, devido aos longos cabelos – acelerou e desapareceu pela rua.<br/>Ele não sabia que era ela, mas foi a primeira vez que a viu – mesmo de longe.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dia 1</strong>
</p><p><br/>— Espero que tenha feito bom uso da oportunidade que te dei, Smith.<br/>Ela entregou a ele a pasta com as evidências que havia conseguido, as fichas das testemunhas e informações cruciais. Eles caminhavam pelos corredores largos do Tribunal, aguardando o horário do julgamento.<br/>Se ergueram dos seus lugares no momento em que o juiz adentrou a sala, sentando-se e dando início ao processo logo em seguida. Sabiam que, provavelmente, as coisas não seriam resolvidas logo na primeira sessão – era mais provável que levassem várias. Com a área penal era sempre assim.<br/>Scorpius olhou para o lado e avistou Hermione Granger, majestosamente sentada como se fosse dona daquele tribunal – o que em parte devia realmente ser. Controlou a respiração e, ajeitando a gravata do terno, levantou-se da cadeira começando a sua abertura.<br/>Assim que terminou e observou Granger habilmente descruzar as pernas, passou as mãos nos cabelos pensando que a promotoria já havia perdido o caso. O mesmo pensava Smith, engolindo em seco e escutando o eco que o scarpin preto da advogada fazia no piso.<br/>A mais velha fez questão de, ao assentar-se esperando que Malfoy chamasse a primeira testemunha, lançar um sorriso cínico em sua direção. O sangue do loiro podia ter fritado um ovo naquele momento, ele tinha certeza.<br/>No meio da sessão, a porta do Tribunal foi aberta, numa tentativa de ser silenciosamente que não funcionou e todos olharam para trás. Uma mulher ruiva, com um vestido floral e uma sandália Anabela, encolheu os ombros e murmurou um ‘me desculpem’. Ela se aproximou da advogada Granger e lhe entregou uma pasta, cochichando algo que o Malfoy não pode ouvir.<br/>Ela sorriu como se pedisse desculpas novamente pela intromissão – mesmo que já tivessem voltado a atividade normal – e dessa vez se sentou, evitando chamar atenção na saída novamente. Logo em seguida, Granger apresentou a autópsia da vítima, prosseguindo com a sua argumentação.<br/>No intervalo, Scorpius sentia as costas doendo. Levantou-se para ir ao banheiro – não sem antes lançar o seu olhar de “você já era” à estagiária. Lavou as mãos e, ao sair porta afora, pode ver Granger conversando com a garota que interrompera o julgamento. Quem era ela, afinal?<br/>Ele não entendia de moda, mas sabia que o vestido que ela estava usando não era nem um pouco apropriado para estar em um tribunal. Quer dizer, quem vai no lugar onde teoricamente a lei é aplicada com grandes flores estampadas pelo corpo, como se estivesse indo à praia?<br/>Ele passou ao lado de ambas.<br/>— Granger? – ele chamou a advogada, recebendo um olhar das duas mulheres.<br/>— Granger-Weasley, já disse. Um momento, querida – ela pousou a mão no braço da mais nova, dando alguns passos para o lado para conversar sobre o caso – Veio me propor um acordo, Malfoy?<br/>— Talvez – ele admitiu a contragosto, já tendo analisado que as coisas não iam nem um pouco bem.<br/>— Pois saiba que não desejamos acordo – vitoriosa, deu o assunto como por encerrado e voltou para perto da ruiva.<br/>Os grandes olhos verdes dela encararam por um momento o loiro antes de voltar a despejar sua atenção na advogada novamente.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dia 7</strong>
</p><p><br/>Pisando duro pelos corredores da Promotoria, Scorpius apenas deu um olhar para a estagiária e ela sabia que tinha de segui-lo. Adentrou a sua sala e, quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si, ele disse tão calmo quanto podia:<br/>— Smith, tem algum motivo plausível para que você venha apresentando um rendimento tão abaixo do esperado no estágio?<br/>— Estávamos em semana de prova, senhor, não consegui administrar meu tempo tão bem quanto eu gostaria e...<br/>— Acredito que todos seus companheiros de estágio também estavam tendo provas? E, apesar disso, eles ainda conseguiram se dedicar o mínimo necessário aqui na Promotoria. As pessoas que atendemos, Smith, são pessoas de verdade. Seus casos são de verdade. E se elas recorrem a Promotoria, não é porque querem, é porque não tem como estar em outro lugar que não seja aqui. Se você acredita não ser capaz de equilibrar sua vida acadêmica e pessoal com esse estágio, talvez seja uma boa alternativa repensar a decisão de estar aqui.<br/>Dito isso, se sentou em seu lugar atrás da grande escrivaninha e a encarou, antes de manear a cabeça em apenas um movimento e dispensá-la. Tentava evitar ao máximo ter esse tipo de conversa com os estagiários, mas eles não precisavam de corpo mole ali. A pilha de currículos e a lista de espera para estagiar ali era maior do que qualquer um imaginaria, e se alguém não podia lidar com isso, não era obrigado a estar aqui.<br/>Ele suspirou. Já não estava tendo um bom dia, nem mesmo antes de conversar com Smith, considerando que hoje havia sido a conclusão do caso dos Carlisle e a Promotoria havia perdido – e feio.<br/>Se havia uma coisa que o deixava de mal humor, essa coisa certamente era perder um caso. Se havia uma que era totalmente capaz de o tirar do sério, essa era perder um caso para Hermione Granger (Weasley, completou seu próprio pensamento). A mulher era um pesadelo ambulante: toda cabelos, terninhos e sorrisos esnobes. Ela era boa, e ela sabia disso, era simples assim.<br/>Ele a admirava, se era pra ser sincero. Hermione apareceu no mercado do direito vinda de lugar nenhum, com um diploma com honras, cartas de referência invejáveis e uma oratória capaz de convencer alguém que a semelhança entre um corvo e uma escrivaninha era que ambos conseguiam respirar em baixo d’água por dez minutos. E, mais do que isso, recusou a oferta de trabalho de seu avô e foi trabalhar com a firma rival dos Potter.<br/>Claro, seu avô ofendeu até as quatro gerações passadas e futuras da (então) garota e embutiu ódio e oposição eterna a qualquer coisa que saísse da boca de Hermione. Lucius era assim, não precisava de mais explicações. Assim como também não precisou de mais explicações quando embutiu essa rivalidade no neto – mesmo que, no caso de Scorpius, fosse mais uma coisa de respeito, admiração silenciosa e orgulho a ser cultivado ganhando casos da grande Hermione.<br/>O telefone tocou e ele apertou as têmporas, torcendo para que um assassinato decente chegasse até suas mãos naquele momento. Mas não era um caso de assassinato, na verdade era a recepcionista lhe informando que a estagiária havia acabado de lhe falar que precisava sair mais cedo hoje – pela terceira vez no mês. Um caso, muitas pastas e evidências para que ele pudesse passar toda a noite trabalhando, não era pedir muito, era?<br/>Enquanto lia páginas e páginas, revisando relatórios dos estagiários, os ponteiros se arrastaram tão lentamente como ele nunca achou que fosse possível – ele as vezes contava até sete antes que o ponteiro andasse um mísero segundo. Às seis, aprontou a sua maleta, vestiu o sobretudo, saindo à rua e já entrando no carro que o manobrista havia habilmente estacionado na porta do edifício.<br/>Sua casa estava vazia quando chegou. Jogou as chaves no balcão da cozinha, arremessou o sobretudo para uma poltrona qualquer e afrouxou a gravata do colarinho ao mesmo tempo que caminhava para o quarto. Ele só queria entrar debaixo do chuveiro e ligar com a água mais gelada que conseguisse direto nas suas costas. Pediu seu macarrão daquele lugar de sempre no aplicativo de delivery, pegou as correspondências de cima do aparador no caminho, e se surpreendeu com um convite branco pomposo.<br/>“Anthony Zabini e Zoe Andrew”, leu em letras bordadas em dourado marcadas no verso à medida que subia degrau após degrau. Não via Zabini, o antigo amigo de infância, há alguns meses, e não sabia que o namoro dele estava tão sério assim. Conhecia Zoe e era uma boa garota, e é claro que ele estava feliz pelo amigo – embora achasse um pouco precipitado se casar tão jovem –, ele apenas estava surpreso.<br/>Testou a temperatura da água da banheira, antes de entrar e continuar com a linha de pensamento. Ele não era o primeiro colega a estar planejando o casamento, e isso fazia Scorpius pensar: enquanto todos estavam noivando, o mais próximo que ele tivera de um relacionamento sério foi um rolo de dois meses e meio com a vizinha do seu pai, que não acabou tão bem. Não que ele quisesse um relacionamento sério agora. Ele estava bem. Mas era uma merda perder todos os seus colegas de bar para uma aliança de ouro.<br/>Tomava uma – algumas – dose de whisky enquanto encarava o teto. O dia foi difícil, ele só esperava poder deitar na sua cama e colocar qualquer coisa para rodar na Netflix enquanto fingia assistir e na verdade cochilava nos primeiros dez minutos. Era um bom plano para uma quarta-feira. Sim, era sim.<br/>Ou, pelo menos, era, antes da campainha tocar. Merda, pensou. Tinha cochilado dentro da banheira e o delivery, que estava previsto para mais de uma hora, já tinha chegado. Saiu da banheira ainda pingando, enrolou uma toalha de qualquer jeito na cintura e correu descendo as escadas para atender a porta.<br/>Bem, essa era sua intenção, antes de escorregar em uma gota que escorria de si mesmo e acabar de descer os degraus restantes em um segundo interminável, em que tudo pareceu girar e escurecer ao mesmo tempo. Quando finalmente parou de cair, o que pareceu ser um longo tempo depois, encarou a parede branca.<br/>O transe foi quebrado pelo toque da campainha. O delivery, ele tinha de atender o delivery. Ao tentar se por de pé, percebeu que não conseguia. Ele não entendia porquê, isso até olhar para baixo e notar o que antes era seu tornozelo e agora parecia uma bola de tênis. Uma bola de tênis enorme e roxa.<br/>Soltou alguns palavrões, começando a sentir dores insuportáveis imediatamente. Procurou o celular perto de si, mas percebeu que não o havia trazido ao sair tão apressado para atender a porta. O entregador, era sua única chance.<br/>— Ei, entregador? É o John? – ele gritou, torcendo para que fosse o entregador de sempre.<br/>— Sr. Malfoy? – ele pode escutar através da porta.<br/>— Eu acho que quebrei o tornozelo – ele gritou de volta, mordendo a bochecha por dentro com o esforço ao tentar se ajeitar em uma posição mais confortável.<br/>— Como que eu entro? – John respondeu do lado de fora, com a voz levemente preocupada.<br/>Era quarta, então Amelia, sua diarista, tinha vindo. O que significava que ela tinha deixado a porta da cozinha, nos fundos, destrancada, como sempre fazia.<br/>— A porta no fundo, ‘tá aberta – ele gritou mais uma vez para o homem.<br/>Percebeu que a toalha o tinha descoberto completamente. Ajeitou do melhor modo que pode, percebendo leves machucados também nos braços e uma dor na testa levemente insuportável. John não tardou a conseguir entrar na casa, acendendo a luz da sala a medida que adentrava o cômodo.<br/>— Puts, Sr. Malfoy – foi a primeira reação de John ao olhar o homem todo contorcido ao pé da escada.<br/>A pele negra de John certamente foi a única coisa que impediu seu rosto de adotar tons de verde mais gritantes, como sempre acontecia nos desenhos animados. A imagem do rapaz com uma mochila de motoboy nas costas e um capacete em baixo do braço seria cômica, se Scorpius conseguisse pensar em qualquer coisa que não a dor no tornozelo e a dor na cabeça, que pareciam competir qual seria pior.<br/>— Eu vou ligar pra ambulância – ele disse, imediatamente, desviando o olhar do tornozelo do Malfoy que aumentava a cada momento em proporções inimagináveis.<br/>Não demorou até os paramédicos chegarem para o ajudar. John despediu-se com uma desculpa em ter de continuar seu trabalho, deixando seu macarrão na geladeira. Os paramédicos tiveram o cuidado de buscar uma roupa para Scorpius em seu quarto – mesmo que essa roupa tenha sido uma bermuda de ginástica e uma blusa polo, o que não combinava nada – e pegar seu celular também.<br/>Em pouco tempo estavam no hospital e, ao deixa-lo lá, logo saíram para continuar seu trabalho. Scorpius agradeceu imensamente, imaginando como sua quarta a noite foi de relaxar com banheira e Netflix para tornozelo quebrado e hospital em poucos minutos.<br/>Após esperar um longo período – bem longo –, ele pode ouvir um “Scorpius Malfoy” ser chamado na sala de atendimento. Uma enfermeira veio logo lhe ajudar a chegar até a sala do médico.<br/>— Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy. Eu sou a Dra. Rose Weasley. O que aconteceu com o senhor?<br/>Ao erguer a cabeça depois de sentar na maca, ele deparou-se com a moça do vestido floral – embora agora com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e de roupa branca, um jaleco e um esteto em volta do pescoço.<br/>E foi assim que ele descobriu o nome dela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo II - Como ele descobriu o número do celular dela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo II</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Como ele descobriu o número do celular dela</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Dia 16</strong>
</p><p>            — Merda – Scorpius Malfoy arrastou a perna engessada para fora do carro quando esse estacionou em frente ao prédio da Promotoria.</p><p>            A chuva que caía era grossa o suficiente para que ele tivesse que enrolar um plástico em volta do gesso que agora tampava sua perna direita, do pé alcançando quase o joelho. Somando isso com o terno meio molhado, o grande guarda-chuva verde – sim, verde, grande hora para sair atrasado e não achar nenhum outro em casa –, a muleta que o apoiava em baixo do braço esquerdo e estar um pouco atrasado para a audiência, a situação era humilhante.</p><p>            Humilhante, com todas as letras, e ele não podia nem negar. E, justamente quando ele conseguiu alcançar a entrada do edifício e julgava não poder piorar a situação, Hermione Granger saía – mais estonteante impossível – de um dos corredores do prédio chegando ao saguão.</p><p>            — Ora, Malfoy, me contaram que quebrou a patinha. – ela sorriu.</p><p>            — Não se preocupe, Granger, é como dizem: gatos tem sete vidas – o sorriso que abriu contrastava de modo inigualável com o resto de sua situação.</p><p>            Ela continuou a sorrir.</p><p>            — Bom, creio que nos veremos em breve, Malfoy. Tenha um bom dia.</p><p>            Hermione continuou seu caminho sobre os saltos altos do scarpin preto até as portas automáticas do edifício. Scorpius continuou a sorrir e balançou a cabeça, como se agora as coisas <em>definitivamente </em>não pudessem piorar. E ele tomou como lição de vida <em>nunca </em>dizer que algo não pode piorar: sempre vai piorar.</p><p>             O gesso já tinha atrapalhado tudo que pudesse – inclusive um encontro no sábado a noite que teve de ser desmarcado, se fosse mesmo listar – e, além de tudo, ele coçava. Sua pele por debaixo dele coçava tanto, ele não achou que fosse possível algo coçar tanto – nem quando enfiou o pé em um formigueiro no auge da infância. Ele estava a ponto de enfiar aquela régua que estava em sua mesa, bem à sua frente, pela fresta que o gesso deixava.</p><p>            Para se somar à coceira, o calor era infernal e o terno não passava pelo gesso: ele teve que mandar cortar uma das pernas de alguns dos seus ternos. Parecia que ele estava usando uma bermuda em uma das pernas, com os dedos do pé para fora do gesso, pronto para ir em uma viagem de férias; enquanto a outra metade poderia posar para a capa de uma revista famosa.</p><p>            Após um dia entediante e um remédio para dor depois, conseguiu chegar em casa razoavelmente seco – ele já havia comentado o quão odiável era o clima de Londres? – decidido a estudar o novo caso, para poder falar e defender tão bem no Tribunal na próxima semana que eles, certamente, nem olhariam para a sua perna engessada.</p><p>            Deitou-se no sofá, tendo o cuidado de esticar a perna e coloca-la sobre almofadas – quanto antes pudesse se livrar daquilo, melhor – e abriu a pasta do caso. Pois foi a conta de começar a se concentrar e entrar ‘no clima’, que o telefone começou a vibrar incansavelmente sobre a mesa de centro.</p><p>            Olhando o visor, identificou o nome e a fotografia de sua avó. Franziu as sobrancelhas antes de atender, pensando se algo grave tinha acontecido.</p><p>            — Alô?</p><p>            — Scorpius – a voz dela era feliz. – Você precisa que passe aí, meu bem? Por causa da perna e tudo mais.</p><p>            — Passar aqui...?</p><p>            — O jantar, querido. Você se esqueceu?</p><p>            — Ah, não, claro que não vó – ele disse isso levantando-se do sofá e segurando o celular na orelha com o ombro, tentando se equilibrar com a muleta enquanto fazia aquilo – Eu já estou... No caminho. Essa... Chuva. É, a chuva atrasou um pouquinho e...</p><p>            — Ótimo, já vou pedir para abrirem o portão então. Estamos te esperando, Scorp.</p><p>            Pela simpatia que ela disse tudo – mesmo depois dela, com certeza, ter percebido que Scorpius havia se esquecido – provavelmente os convidados já haviam chegado e ela estava com medo de alguém escutar algo. Era vergonhoso admitir que, mesmo já homem feito, ele engolia em seco para a avó (uma velhinha de sabe-se lá quantos anos, com os cabelos já completamente brancos sempre presos em coques ou tranças estilosos).</p><p>            Tentando dar o nó em uma gravata nova, ao mesmo tempo que calçava a meia social em um dos pés e ligava para um táxi, conseguiu sair de casa menos de dez minutos depois pondo-se a caminho da casa dos avós. Como merda ele tinha esquecido do jantar, ele não entendia: a avó havia telefonado insistentemente durante a semana, havia mandado lembretes e até mesmo os sapatos (o sapato, no caso) que ele deveria usar.</p><p>            — Idiota – ele murmurou, assim que o táxi passou pela alameda da casa dos avós e pode ver a movimentação da casa.</p><p>            “Pelo menos a chuva parou”, ele pensou. Conseguiu entrar pela porta da frente e, ao mesmo tempo que retirava seu sobretudo, sua avó chegou, sorrindo para ele e o apertando em um abraço.</p><p>            — Sorria, Scorpius – ela disse, perto do ouvido do neto – Já chegou atrasado, cause uma boa impressão, ok?</p><p>            Ela voltou pelo mesmo caminho por onde veio, esperando que ele a seguisse. Sua avó organizava jantares ou festas com uma frequência como se aqueles fossem o único passatempo que tinha – o que de certa forma deveria ser verdade. As mulheres dessa alta sociedade, principalmente as da idade de Narcissa Malfoy, não costumam ter nenhuma formação acadêmica ou terem feito algo que não fosse isso ou olhar suas crianças. Mas as crianças da Sra. Malfoy cresceram e ela se agarrava fortemente a milhares de eventos. E não é como se ele tivesse muita opção a não ser comparecer às festas: havia um nome Malfoy a ser mantido. E é verdade que já não estava em alta conta com o avô quando essa era a questão.</p><p>            Scorpius respirou fundo, esperando pelos cutucões que receberia sobre não estar na empresa do avô, sobre a sua atitude infantil de ir para a Promotoria, e sobre não ter arranjado uma namorada. Principalmente sobre a namorada. Sempre algo sobre relacionamentos. Pelo menos o enorme gesso iria dividir um pouco a atenção.</p><p>            — Menino Malfoy – sorriu-lhe um dos seus ex-professores, Horácio Slugorn, assim que ele adentrou o cômodo onde muitas pessoas bem-vestidas bebiam em taças chiques e conversavam baixo – A quanto tempo não nos vemos.</p><p>            — Senhor Slughorn – ele sorriu educadamente de volta – Realmente, fazem alguns anos, creio.</p><p>            — Ainda não me conformei de alguém tão talentoso em química seguir o ramo do Direito. – ele tocou-lhe o ombro – Você foi um dos melhores alunos que tive em Hogwarts.</p><p>            — Obrigado, professor. Mas todas aquelas contas e elementos não eram para mim – educadamente, deu uma desculpa para sair dali (talvez ele acabasse por descobrir que seu sucesso em estequiometria tinha mais a ver com Li Chang do que sua habilidade numérica, e ele não queria que aquele assunto viesse à tona perto do seu avô).</p><p>            — Scorpius – uma pessoa agarrou seu ombro.</p><p>            — Vovô – ele cumprimentou formalmente de volta.</p><p>            Seu relacionamento com o avô não era caloroso ou algo do tipo, era somente uma questão de herança. Ele herdaria tudo que hoje pertencia a eles e Lucius queria certificar que Scorpius fosse capaz o suficiente de manter tudo nos eixos. Especialmente depois de ter recusado a vaga na diretoria da firma de advocacia da empresa pelo trabalho na Promotoria. Pelo menos conseguiu acalmar o avô quando garantiu que, quando herdasse a empresa, iria se distanciar a Promotoria e focar todos os seus esforços na continuidade do nome Malfoy – embora não tenha completado o pensamento de que mudaria alguns aspectos da organização empresarial em voz alta (se tivesse, tinha quase certeza que Lucius Malfoy estaria sob sete palmos de terra nesse momento. Ou talvez ele estivesse).</p><p>            — Fiquei sabendo que perdeu para a Granger o último caso – ele comentou, distraidamente enquanto mexia com sua bengala.</p><p>            — Teve um... Contratempo. O caso não era muito concreto e uma das minhas estagiárias apresentou dificuldades.</p><p>            O avô ergueu os olhos claros e gélidos para o neto.</p><p>            — Desculpas não me interessam, Scorpius. Você sabe que os Weasley e também os Potter arranjam qualquer motivo para processarem e encrencarem com a nossa empresa. Certifique-se de não perder outra vez para aqueles sujeitinhos.</p><p>            — Sim, vovô.</p><p>            — Ótimo, agora aproveite o jantar da sua avó. E melhoras pela perna. – ele deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do neto antes de continuar a se mover pela sala, como um bom anfitrião.</p><p>            Scorpius enxotou aquela conversa e a lembrança de seus problemas familiares para um canto obscuro de sua mente, pegou uma taça de vinho que o garçom ofereceu e caminhou por entre os grupinhos de convidados, cumprimentando e revendo conhecidos com a máxima elegância que o gesso e muleta deixavam. Não via seu pai em lugar algum e se perguntou se ele havia ao menos sido convidado.</p><p>            — Scamander, um prazer te encontrar – acenou para um dos gêmeos (ele jamais saberia dizer qual até que alguém lhe contasse), aproximando-se dele.</p><p>            — Scorpius, quanto tempo. – sorriu.</p><p>            Ele fora um colega de ensino médio, na época de Hogwarts. Ele era bisneto de um naturalista, zoologista, ou algo assim, muito famoso em sua época, Newt Scamander. Não mantinham vínculo de amizade, porém não mantinham o oposto também.</p><p>            — Alguns anos, no mínimo. Como vão seus pais?</p><p>            — Estão viajando para algum lugar, como sempre. Não conseguem ficar em um só lugar. – sorriu balançando a cabeça.</p><p>            — E seu irmão, onde está?</p><p>            — Bem ali, foi apresentar a namorada ao Slughorn. Daqui a pouco ele volta pra cá. Você não é o tipo de pessoa que eu esperaria ver com um pé quebrado... – ele apontou para o gesso nem um pouco discreto com a cabeça.</p><p>            — Você acreditaria se eu te dissesse que quebrei o tornozelo enquanto esquiava por uma montanha da Suíça e fui impiedosamente perseguido por assassinos de aluguel contratados pelo último réu que foi condenado por uma acusação bem feita minha?</p><p>            — Se não fosse o fato de o único esporte que você se digna a praticar desde que te conheço ser pingue-pongue, talvez pudesse acreditar.</p><p>            Scorpius apenas deu de ombros.</p><p>            — Acredite ou não, foi o que aconteceu – ele bebeu um pouco do vinho em sua taça, sob o olhar acusatório do amigo – Ok, eu caí da escada de casa quando desci correndo e ainda pingando água do banho para atender o delivery.</p><p>            A risada de Lysander foi sonora.</p><p>            — Não posso dizer estar surpreso. Mas então, Anthony se casando... Acho que estamos mesmo ficando pra trás, Scorpius...</p><p>            — Ou somos os únicos com o mínimo de noção, dependendo do ponto de vista – eles riram.</p><p>            — Você conhece a noiva?</p><p>            — Eles estiveram na cidade ano passado, saímos juntos. Mas não sabia que estava tão sério assim as coisas.</p><p>            — Você sabe como ele é. Mais emocionado que ele, só dois dele. Não é de se espantar tanto assim.</p><p>            Scorpius deu de ombros.</p><p>            — Ela parece ser legal.</p><p>            — Quem parece ser legal?</p><p>            O outro irmão, idêntico ao primeiro se não fosse pela gravata verde enquanto a de Lysander era azul, se encaminhou para junto deles, conduzindo uma mulher ao seu lado, com a sua mão apoiada na cintura dela.</p><p>            — Certamente não é você – Lysander comentou com um sorriso de canto.</p><p>— Scorpius – ele sorriu, deliberadamente escolhendo ignorar a implicância do irmão e trocando um aperto de mãos com o loiro. – Quanto tempo.</p><p>— Sim, estávamos comentando sobre isso. Alguns anos pelo menos, né?</p><p>— Acho que sim. A propósito, esta é minha namorada, Rose.</p><p>A mulher ruiva ao seu lado tinha os cabelos presos em um coque baixo, e sorria amigavelmente, destacando-se em um vestido verde que combinava com a gravata de Lorcan.</p><p>            — Olá!</p><p>— Dra. Weasley – ele acenou, reconhecendo-a imediatamente.</p><p>            — É só Rose, por favor. – ela riu, gestuando com a mão.</p><p>            — Vocês já se conheciam?</p><p>            — Eu o atendi no pronto socorro semana passada, a perna. – ela apontou para o gesso que enfeitava de modo nada elegante o terno dele. Voltando-se para Scorpius, continuou – Está melhor? Alguma dor ou algo semelhante?</p><p>            — Tirando um calor infernal e um desconforto, tudo normal.</p><p>            Sua avó apareceu à porta da sala onde ocorreria o jantar, chamando todos para se sentarem que já começaria a ser servido. Rose olhou por sobre o ombro para onde Narcisa estava e então voltou a atenção para Scorpius, quando ele começou a falar novamente.</p><p>            — Acho melhor eu ir andando. Vovó não é muito tolerante com atrasos. Especialmente quando eu já cheguei mais de meia hora depois da hora marcada. Um prazer encontrar vocês, talvez nos sentemos perto – ele acenou com a cabeça para os três, se encaminhando então para a grande sala de jantar da mansão Malfoy.</p><p>            — Pelo menos aqui não conseguiu chegar tão atrasado – Narcisa sorriu para ele, dizendo em voz baixa assim que o neto apareceu do seu lado.</p><p>            — Não vi meu pai hoje.</p><p>            — Não é como se ele fosse vir, de qualquer forma – ela deu de ombros – Mas não seria muito bom seu avô começar com uma cena hoje, ele está tentando convencer os Lestrange a entrarem na sociedade do escritório, não sei se ele comentou com você.</p><p>            — Não tinha comentado não. Não e como se ele comentasse qualquer coisa do escritório comigo – ele respondeu no mesmo tom da avó, também dando de ombros e saindo de perto dela até o lugar demarcado com seu nome.</p><p>Sentou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, apoiando a muleta na cadeira de modo que ficasse relativamente escondida e atrapalhasse o mínimo possível os outros convidados – ao todo, Scorpius julgou que deveriam haver algo próximo de quarenta pessoas ali naquela noite. Ele esperava que a avó tivesse colocado aquele cannelloni que só seu chef sabia fazer.</p><p>— Scorpius? Quanto tempo! – era a convidada que havia acabado de se sentar ao seu lado quem dizia.</p><p>— Brittany Parkinson? Uau, realmente. Desde a formatura, acho – ele sorriu para a antiga colega de escola.</p><p>— Sim, eu voltei para a cidade tem pouco tempo. Estava morando na França já tinha uns anos.</p><p>— Era jornalismo, não era? Que você queria fazer.</p><p>— Aham – ela sorriu, enquanto deixava o garçom colocar o prato com a entrada na sua frente – Jornalismo investigativo. Trabalho na área já fazem alguns anos agora. Surgiu uma oportunidade aqui em Londres, e já era hora de voltar. E você, continua na Promotoria?</p><p>— Continuo sim, gosto de trabalhar lá.</p><p>— Seu avô quem não gostou muito, uh? Meu pai disse que ele ficou bem chateado, pra dizer o mínimo, quando você falou com ele.</p><p>— Talvez ter comentado minha decisão de trabalhar na Promotoria e não no escritório de advocacia dos Malfoy durante uma das festas da minha avó realmente não tenha sido minha decisão mais acertada.</p><p>— Pelo que meu pai comentou, pelo menos seu pai riu da situação.</p><p>— O que na visão de Narcisa Malfoy só acabou por piorar tudo ainda mais – ele riu, sem graça – Mas então, me conta sobre algo que você estava investigando nesses últimos tempos.</p><p>Foi uma óbvia tentativa de mudar de assunto, a qual Brittany apenas deu de ombros e aceitou. Continuaram conversando durante todo o jantar, os mais diversos assuntos que surgiam. </p><p>— Devo ficar preocupada com a sua integridade? – Brittany perguntou, esperando que ele ajeitasse a muleta em baixo do braço para poderem seguir os demais convidados até o cômodo ao lado, agora que o jantar havia terminado– Um pé quebrado, gesso e muleta?</p><p>Ele riu.</p><p>— A muleta faz parte do charme.</p><p>Pouco tempo depois, se despediram com uma promessa de manterem contato. Ele esperava sentado no sofá da sala de estar que os convidados fossem embora para que pudesse ir também sem chatear a avó, mas após tanto tempo com o pé abaixado, a dor começava a voltar e ele havia esquecido a medicação em casa.</p><p>— Vó – ele disse, chegando perto dela e interrompendo educadamente a conversa dela com outras senhoras – Meu pé tá doendo um pouco, eu acho que não vou conseguir esperar todo mundo ir embora pra ir. Meu remédio tá em casa. Então eu vou indo, tudo bem?</p><p>— Boa noite, querido. Tente não esquecer a data do próximo jantar – ela sorriu, dando-lhe um beijo em cada bochecha – Melhoras. Qualquer coisa você pode me ligar.</p><p>— Boa noite, vovó.</p><p>Ele esperava o táxi chegar já na entrada da casa, mexendo no celular e impaciente. A dor que antes era incômoda, começava a ficar levemente insuportável.</p><p>— Doendo muito?</p><p>— Dra. Weasl-Rose – ele se corrigiu a tempo – Um pouco, já estou indo pra casa tomar o remédio. Como foi seu primeiro jantar na casa dos Malfoy?</p><p>— Poderia ter sido pior – ela deu de ombros – Achei que seria, na verdade. Meu sobrenome não me deixa na melhor das posições com a sua família, você sabe.</p><p>Ele também respondeu dando de ombros.</p><p>— Meu avô sabe ser incisivo quando quer.</p><p>— Nada que eu não esperava.</p><p>— Costuma ajudar sua mãe, acredito que Hermione seja sua mãe, nos casos sempre?</p><p>— Então você lembra de mim do Tribunal – ela sorriu – Achei que não se lembraria. Eu estava de folga naquele dia, fui pegar o resultado da autópsia com um amigo no necrotério e o documento oficial só ficou pronto em cima da hora.</p><p>— Como não lembraria? Um vestido floral no meio de terninhos cinzas e pretos? O cabelo ruivo não contribuiu muito pra discrição. Nem entrar no meio da sessão, se é pra ser sincero.</p><p>— Não foi uma boa decisão o vestido, tenho de concordar.</p><p>— Na verdade, foi uma surpresa bem-vinda no dia. Alegrou um pouco o ambiente – ele sorriu.</p><p>— Ah, aí está você – Lorcan passou o braço pelos ombros da namorada – Precisa de uma carona, Scorpius?</p><p>— Meu táxi já está chegando, obrigado Lorcan.</p><p>— Você pode me procurar daqui quinze dias, pra não precisar passar pelo pronto socorro de novo. Consigo ver o andamento da recuperação pra você. Não sou ortopedista, mas acho que é melhor do que ter de enfrentar o atendimento de novo. Amor, me empresta sua caneta? – ela pediu, virando-se para o namorado. Pegou a caneta, apanhou a mão de Scorpius e escreveu rapidamente ali – Esse é o meu número, só me ligar que te encaixo no dia. Eu acho que se tudo tiver corrido sem complicações, talvez possamos tirar o gesso pra você. Foi um prazer te encontrar de novo, Scorpius.</p><p>Ela sorriu e saiu andando abraçada a Lorcan, que também se despediu do amigo, para onde o carro dele os esperava.</p><p>— O prazer foi meu, Rose – ele respondeu, quando ela já estava um pouco longe para ouvir.</p><p>             Olhando para a mão, havia uma sequência de números e a assinatura “Dra. Rose Weasley” em uma caligrafia caprichada demais para ser uma médica escrevendo em sua mão.</p><p>            E foi assim que ele soube o número do celular dela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo III - Como eles acabaram em um restaurante, juntos, na mesma mesa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo III</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Como eles acabaram em um restaurante, juntos, na mesma mesa</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Dia 20</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>De: Brittany Parkinson</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para: Scorpius Malfoy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Espero que perdoe meu contato estar sendo por aqui, e também espero que você ainda uso o mesmo e-mail que usava durante o ensino médio, porque é esse que eu tenho salvo – maldito o seja, trabalho de literatura inglesa no século XVIII, pelo menos você fez a sua parte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E então... Oi! É a Brittany! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(eu provavelmente devia ter falado isso logo no início, pra você não achar que isso é um spam. Eu juro que escrevo bem e sou uma jornalista)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comentamos no jantar em manter contato e, bem, essa sou eu tentando manter contato, já que esqueci de te passar ou de te pedir seu número.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se esse e-mail por um acaso não chegar até você, vou considerar como um aviso de que “ei, vamos marcar alguma coisa outro dia desses” foi na verdade “ei, foi legal conversar hoje, até outra oportunidade em que sejamos obrigados a estar no mesmo lugar” e não vou me decepcionar nem um pouco. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sendo assim, até breve ou até não sei quando, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brittany </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dia 21</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>De: Scorpius Malfoy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para: Brittany Parkinson</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aparentemente, o “ei, vamos marcar alguma coisa outro dia desses” realmente significou “ei, vamos marcar alguma coisa outro dia desses” para nós dois. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E, mais um contato depois, ainda não tenho seu celular. Vou ter de trocar mais alguns e-mails antes de dizer que por aqui é ruim de conversar pra você me passar, ou agora já é uma boa hora?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ou melhor, eu te mando o meu. E aí fica à sua vontade a melhor hora de me ligar.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Até breve, espero que não mais pelo e-mail, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scorpius</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dia 24</strong>
</p><p>— Alô? – ele atendeu a chamada do número desconhecido enquanto pausava a Netflix.</p><p>— Achei que sábado a tarde seria uma boa hora pra te ligar... Tá ocupado?</p><p>— Hun, quem ‘tá falando?</p><p>— É a Brittany, Scorpius – ela riu – Está esperando a ligação de tanta gente assim pra não reconhecer minha voz?</p><p>— Oi Brittany – ele ajeitou se ajeitou na cama (onde antes estava esparramado, com o pé engessado esticado em cima de almofadas) – Sábado a tarde é uma boa hora sim.</p><p>— Então... Ei, vamos marcar alguma coisa outro dia desses? – ela disse, rindo levemente, sendo acompanhada pelo loiro.</p><p>— Vou ir no médico pra tentar tirar o gesso na sexta que vem... O que acha de irmos em algum lugar na sexta a noite? Apesar de achar que as muletas realmente têm seu charme, acho que seria melhor se eu pudesse andar sem pular.</p><p>— Sexta está ótimo pra mim, Scorpius. Onde vamos?</p><p>— Eu passo aí pra te buscar, pode ser? Só me manda seu endereço depois.</p><p>— Combinado então. Até sexta, Scorpius.</p><p>— Até – eles desligaram e ele olhou pra tela por um tempo, antes de adicionar o número da garota e voltar a assistir sua série.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dia 30</strong>
</p><p>Na sexta seguinte pela manhã, a primeira coisa que fez ao chegar na Promotoria foi discar o telefone de Rose Weasley. O calor e umidade que a o início da primavera trazia só piorava o uso do gesso, se o perguntassem. Após alguns toques, ela atendeu.</p><p>— Alô? – ele pode ouvir a voz dela e, pelo que pode perceber, ela estava fazendo outra coisa enquanto atendia o celular.</p><p>— Dra. Weasley? É Scorpius aqui, Scorpius Malfoy. Você me passou o celular no jantar na casa dos meus avós, lembra? Me pediu para ligar e...</p><p>— Ah, sim, oi! – ela disse simplesmente, claramente entretida com alguma outra atividade – Aqui, eu já te ligo, tudo bem? Só um minuto, sério.</p><p>E desligou. Ele encarou a tela do celular, predominantemente vermelha ao indicar o fim de uma chamada, e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Bom, ela devia estar trabalhando. E médicos supostamente não podem atender telefones no trabalho – obviamente, já que a cada cinco minutos alguém não tão bem está sentado a sua frente ou, então, literalmente morrendo.</p><p>Não demorou muito o celular começou a vibrar e o indicador de chamadas mostrava o número salvo como “Dra. Weasley”. Ele atendeu imediatamente.</p><p>— Alô?</p><p>— Oi! Desculpa ter desligado mais cedo.</p><p>— Não, tudo bem. Médicos, hospitais, pessoas morrendo, consigo entender.</p><p>— Bem, na verdade era mais porque eu estava com as mãos sujas de terra do meu jardim – ela riu, levemente, e ele se pegou sorrindo.</p><p>— Também consigo entender, eu acho – ele comentou.</p><p>— Mas enfim. Sobre a sua perna, não é?</p><p>— Sim, na verdade...</p><p>— Já tem três semanas que você está com o gesso, não é? – ela não lhe deu tempo de responder antes de continuar, o que o fez pensar que aquele era só o jeito dela de pensar em voz alta – Teoricamente seria o tempo ideal para já podermos tirar esse gesso. Olha, hoje eu estou de plantão a partir das 19, consigo te atender assim que chegar lá, pode ser?</p><p>Ele só percebeu que tinha de responder algo dessa vez quando a linha ficou muda por algum tempo.</p><p>— Claro, seria ótimo. Obrigado Dra. Weasley.</p><p>— Já te disse que é só Rose, Scorpius. Te espero a noite então.</p><p>Logo que desligou, já mandou uma mensagem para Brittany, confirmando o jantar e informando que possivelmente passaria lá as 20 horas, mas que talvez atrasasse, já que iria ao hospital apenas às sete da noite.</p><p>Ele não esperava sair com Brittany, ou que tivesse mantendo contato novamente com ela. O jantar na casa dos avós, pelo menos dessa vez, não havia sido de todo ruim. Passou o resto do dia trabalhando no novo caso que havia sido designado, porém não pode deixar de espiar o relógio sobre a mesa de tempo em tempo, esperando que fosse um pouco mais rápido.</p><p> Era mais simples agora andar com o gesso, após três semanas se acostumando, embora ele ainda coçasse como nada nesse mundo. A dor também havia diminuído bastante, após todo esse tempo. E foi por essa razão que, quando o relógio mostrou a hora do fim do turno, ele pegou sua maleta, já arrumada, e partiu sala a fora, pegando um táxi para casa.</p><p>Ele tinha reservado uma mesa no mesmo restaurante que ele costumava pedir massas – aquele em que o entregador John havia o ajudado, no dia em que caiu da escada. Era um lugar agradável, nada muito sofisticado, mas certamente um bom lugar para um primeiro encontro.</p><p>Separou uma blusa social azul marinho – sua mãe costumava dizer que aquela cor o favorecia. Sorriu para cima ao se lembrar dela, e imaginou que ela aprovaria sua escolha.</p><p>Teria de levar uma calça social para trocar após retirar o gesso, já no hospital, porque – e ele agradecia a todo instante esse fato – ele não mais precisaria usar as calças com uma perna como bermuda. Também teria de levar o outro pé do sapato.</p><p>Após o banho e acabar de se ajeitar – e gastar um tempo considerável escolhendo a música do dia para a hora do banho, só porque tinha tempo sobrando – ele foi até o hospital. Como era um caminho curto, ele se arriscou a ir dirigindo (mesmo com o pé naquele estado), para que pudesse buscar Brittany em seu próprio carro depois.</p><p>Scorpius Malfoy não foi abençoado com a benção da paciência, isso podia ser claramente constatado ao se passar pelo corredor do hospital naquela noite. Havia chegado quinze minutos antes do horário combinado e, desde então, batia de forma ritmada os dedos na perna, e então o pé sadio no chão, e então chegava as horas no celular – e depois repetia todo o processo novamente.</p><p>Contrariando toda a expectativa e credo popular sobre a classe médica, Rose Weasley parou em sua frente cinco minutos antes do horário combinado.</p><p>— Chegou na hora – ela sorriu – Eu vou só guardar minhas coisas na sala do plantão, eu já estou vindo.</p><p>Continuou a seguir pelo corredor com a mesma velocidade que havia aparecido à sua frente. E então poucos minutos depois ela estava de volta, dessa vez trajando um jaleco e um estetoscópio, prendendo os cabelos enquanto caminhava até ele.</p><p>— Boa noite, Scorpius – ela continuava sorrindo.</p><p>— Dra We... – e, ao receber um olhar de aviso da mesma, logo mudou a fala – Rose. Como vai você?</p><p>— Bem, bem. Vem cá – ela apontou para um consultório ali perto – Está muito arrumado hoje, isso tudo foi pra me ver?</p><p>Ela brincou, enquanto o ajudava a sentar na maca e apoiava sua muleta em uma parede.</p><p>— Tudo pra você, senhorita – ele disse, também brincando – Vou sair com uma amiga hoje, depois daqui.</p><p>— Amiga, hun?</p><p>— E espero tremendamente que você me diga que já vai tirar esse gesso hoje mesmo.</p><p>— Vou sim, Scorpius – ela sorriu mais uma vez, se sentando em um pequeno banco dali para olhar o gesso mais de perto – Embora, você sabe, você vai ter de sair daqui usando uma bota ortopédica. O que vai ser melhor do que o gesso, e não vai precisar mais da muleta, mas vai continuar mancando um pouco...</p><p>Ela continuava falando bastante rápido, o que Scorpius acabou por perceber que era o jeito Rose de ser.</p><p>— Eu não comprei uma bota ortopédica, não sabia que precisava... – ele começou, se explicando meio sem graça.</p><p>— Claro que não sabia – ela lhe fez um sinal com a mão – Eu já liguei pro departamento daqui do hospital falando que iria precisar de uma. A gente faz a guia aqui mesmo, sabe? Mas então, me conta mais desse encontro com essa “amiga”.</p><p>Ela começou a trabalhar no gesso, com algumas ferramentas que Scorpius não sabia realmente para o que serviam, mas que evitava olhar.</p><p>— Tudo bem, não é exatamente só uma amiga. Ou eu espero que não seja. É a primeira vez que a gente vai sair.</p><p>— Espero que tudo dê certo. Onde vocês vão?</p><p>— Pensei no Al Vivo, aquele lugar de massas no centro, sabe?</p><p>— Uh, ótima escolha. O macarrão deles é simplesmente incrível. Inclusive estava pensando em pedir um para o jantar de hoje.</p><p>— Mas e você? Trabalhando numa sexta à noite?</p><p>— É – ela deu de ombros – Me formei não tem tanto tempo, você sabe. É difícil fazer um lugar aqui, fazer seu nome como médica.</p><p>— Sei... Então, muitos plantões de final de semana?</p><p>— De final de semana, de feriado, de tudo. Eu meio que pego tudo que me pedem. Não é para sempre, sabe. Mas eu gosto desse clima de hospital, e o pessoal daqui também, são super compreensivos e tudo mais. Eu já estou quase acabando aqui, pode doer um pouco agora, então me fala qualquer coisa, tudo bem?</p><p>— Ok.</p><p>Ele olhou para a luz branca do teto, tentando se concentrar e esperando pela dor. Não foi uma dor propriamente dita, e sim um susto quando a perna foi finalmente descomprimida. Mas ele sentiu e, ao olhar para o pé sorrindo, esperando ver seu pé como sempre foi, fez uma careta: ele estava inchado, e roxo, extremamente roxo.</p><p>— Não precisa fazer essa cara – Rose riu, delicadamente, retirando os pedaços de gesso para o lixo – É normal estar assim, ficou três semanas sendo apertado no gesso. Por isso que agora você usa a bota, e também faz fisioterapia. E, mais importante – ela olhou bem séria para ele nessa hora –, você não tira a bota hoje quando for transar com a “amiga”. Não queremos assustá-la, queremos?</p><p>— Rose – ele riu quando percebeu que ela não estava realmente falando sério.</p><p>— Fica sentado aí só mais um pouco, vou ligar pra trazerem sua bota. Quanto você calça mesmo?</p><p>Após ligar para o departamento responsável, ela se sentou novamente no banquinho, esperando, pois, sabia que não demoraria muito pra chegar e também porque não haviam mais fichas de pacientes novos para serem consultados.</p><p>—  Com esse gesso, imagino que tenha ficado em casa um pouco mais que o normal, então... Chegou a ver aquela série nova?</p><p>— Acho que “aquela série nova” não é lá muito específico.</p><p>— Eu sou horrível com nomes, tá? Me dá um desconto – ela revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Dizer isso depois de ter passado seis anos em uma faculdade de medicina e estar aqui hoje não te dá muito crédito com essa desculpa, se é pra ser sincero.</p><p>— Scorpius – ela disse em tom de represália, mas o pequeno riso que seguiu a palavra tirou qualquer dúvida que aquela pudesse ser a real intenção – Tenho de confessar que anatomia quase me quebrou nos dois primeiros anos. Por isso hoje eu passo bem longe de ortopedia e cirurgia geral.</p><p>— Passa longe de ortopedia, mas aqui está tirando meu gesso numa sexta a noite.</p><p>— Sacrifícios que não fazemos por amigos – ela deu de ombros.</p><p>— Somos amigos agora então, ein?</p><p>— Não enche, Scorpius – ela disse se levantando para abrir a porta, já que haviam batido — Obrigada.</p><p>Fechou a porta e se virou para ele com um sorriso no rosto, erguendo a tal bota ortopédica.</p><p>— Ah, então. Eu trouxe uma calça pra trocar, não queria aparecer no restaurante com a perna cortada, como você disse. Qual a chance de você deixar que eu troque a calça antes de colocar a bota?</p><p>— Tá com a calça aí? – ele assentiu – Pode trocar então.</p><p>— Aqui?</p><p>— Eu sou uma médica, Scorpius – ela revirou os olhos – Pode trocar sozinho ou precisa de ajuda?</p><p>— Posso trocar sozinho.</p><p>— Vou ficar preenchendo seu encaminhamento enquanto isso, então, se você fica tão desconfortável assim em ficar de cueca na frente de uma mulher. Quer dizer, espero que você esteja usando uma.</p><p>Ela foi sentar-se na mesa e se concentrou nos papeis em que escrevia, enquanto ele trocava a calça por aquela que havia trago. Infelizmente o sapato ainda seria usado sem um par, mas não havia o que ser feito.</p><p>— Pronto. Ficou meio apertado, mas não vou ter de andar com a calça cortada por aí mais.</p><p>— Essa é a boa notícia então.</p><p>— E a má é?</p><p>— Vai ter de usar mais umas duas semanas a bota. Enquanto faz a fisioterapia. O fisioterapeuta que vai poder te dizer mais, mas, de toda forma... É mais ou menos isso.</p><p>— Você me exala confiança quando fica dizendo mais ou menos. Principalmente depois de admitir que quase bombou em anatomia.</p><p>— Ei! – ela disse erguendo a cabeça do papel em que escrevia o encaminhamento de Scorpius – Eu nunca disse isso <em>exatamente</em>. E não se atenha aos detalhes.</p><p>— Eu sou um advogado, Weasley – foi a vez dele revirar os olhos e sorrir de canto para a ruiva – Minha profissão é baseada em se ater aos detalhes.</p><p>— Enfim – ela disse se levantando da mesa – Podemos colocar a bota agora?</p><p>Ela se abaixou e o ajudou a prender todas as amarras do calçado – não muito confortável, mas, para quem havia convivido com um gesso por três semanas, parecia ser o céu.</p><p>— O que acha? Tá muito apertado?</p><p>— Não, tá ótimo.</p><p>— Então, aqui tá o seu encaminhamento para fisioterapia, mais uma receita pra remédio de dor se precisar e você já tem meu telefone, se precisar de mais alguma coisa. Agora vai aproveitar seu encontro que eu tenho de trabalhar – ela abanou as mãos.</p><p>— Nem sei como te agradecer, Rose.</p><p>— É meu trabalho, seu bobo. Não tem de agradecer. Precisa de um atestado pro seu atraso no encontro? Ah, a propósito, eu estava pensando... A gente devia sair junto, nós quatro. Você e sua amiga, eu e Lorcan... O que acha?</p><p>— Vamos ver como eu me saio hoje a noite primeiro, não?</p><p>— Confio em você pra não fazer a moça correndo. Agora vai lá.</p><p>— Boa noite, Rose. Eu te ligo, sobre sairmos.</p><p>— Boa noite, Scorpius. Não esquece da camisinha, sim?</p><p>Ele saiu da sala, mancando, mas não precisando mais da muleta, que agora carregava apenas sobre o braço.</p><p>Ele não estava tão atrasado da hora que havia marcado com Brittany, e ele mandou uma mensagem para ela avisando que já estava saindo do hospital. Dirigir com a bota era realmente mais fácil do que com o gesso, e pouco tempo depois ele havia estacionado em frente ao prédio de Brittany. Avisou que já estava ali e desligou o motor.</p><p>Quando ela bateu o portão e saiu com uma saia vermelha para a rua, olhando e procurando por ele. Acenou quando ela olhou para a sua direção, tendo um sorriso como resposta.</p><p>— Boa noite, Scorpius – ela se sentou no banco de carona e fechou a porta, finalmente olhando para ele.</p><p>— Desculpa mais uma vez pelo atraso.</p><p>— Sem o gesso agora? Achei que a muleta era seu charme.</p><p>— Nah, meu charme ainda continua aqui.</p><p>— Vamos ver – ela sorriu, enquanto ele ligava o carro – Para onde vamos?</p><p>— Você vai ver. Espero que goste de massas.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dia 32</strong>
</p><p>— Então, não esperei a regra dos três dias – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse ao telefone.</p><p>— Isso ainda existe? – Brittany riu.</p><p>— Aparentemente. Mas, o que acha de eu te mostrar um pouco de Londres hoje?</p><p>— Não mudou tanta coisa assim nos alguns anos que passei fora, Scorpius.</p><p>— Alguma coisa mudou, não?</p><p>— Tá. Que hora você passa aqui?</p><p>Ele sorriu.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dia 45</strong>
</p><p>— Eu realmente não sei se essa é uma boa ideia, Scorpius – Brittany dizia, enquanto desciam do carro.</p><p>— Você já conhece o Lorcan, e a Rose foi a médica quem me ajudou com o meu pé. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.</p><p>Ele a abraçou pela cintura enquanto entravam no restaurante. Sentaram-se em na mesa do canto que havia sido reservada para eles e aguardaram um pouco. Dez minutos depois, ou algo próximo a isso, Scorpius viu Rose e Lorcan entrando. Ele estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas e Rose parecia estar com o rosto vermelho – o que conseguia destacar ainda mais os cabelos tão intensamente ruivos dela. Ele e Brittany se levantaram ao verem o casal de amigos chegando.</p><p>— Scorpius – Rose sorriu ao vê-lo, sendo seguida por Lorcan.</p><p>— Não sabia que a Brittany que Rose havia dito era Brittany Parkinson. Que mundo pequeno.</p><p>Brittany sorriu para ele, cumprimentando o velho conhecido.</p><p>E foi assim que eles acabaram em um restaurante, juntos, na mesma mesa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo IV - Como eles terminaram o dia brindando em um bar qualquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo IV</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Como eles terminaram o dia brindando em um bar qualquer</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Dia 70</strong>
</p><p>Scorpius estava feliz. Podia ser quarta-feira, ele podia estar tendo de lidar com a total inabilidade do novo estagiário que finalmente havia chegado à promotoria para preencher a vaga de Smith. Podia estar chovendo desde a manhã, e o tempo podia estar tremendamente cinzento. Mas ele estava feliz.</p><p>Brittany iria direto para sua casa, depois do trabalho. Eles continuaram a ser ver regularmente – não sabia se essa era a palavra certa para explicar, já que se viam pelo menos todo final de semana – e ele realmente apreciava o tempo que passava com ela. E, depois de praticamente um mês do primeiro encontro deles, Scorpius sentia que estava na hora de oficializar a relação deles. E era isso que aconteceria hoje a noite.</p><p>Ele havia comprado uma boa garrafa de vinho e tinha pedido para que Amelia, sua diarista, fizesse um cannelloni de receita parecida com o que o chef de sua avó costumava fazer.</p><p>Não era uma grande coisa para a maioria das pessoas, ele sabia, mas ele sempre gostara de rótulos para seus relacionamentos: somos amigos com benefícios ou estamos namorando? Exclusividade ou só estamos enrolados?</p><p>Talvez isso seja um dos motivos para que não tivesse tido muitos relacionamentos, ele pensou, analisando em retrospectiva. Seu único relacionamento mais duradouro, com a vizinha de seu pai, havia terminado após dois meses porque haviam decidido que seria uma relação casual e ela havia então surtado quando ele tinha estado com outra pessoa. Ele realmente se atinha a rótulos.</p><p>Rótulos davam um sentido para o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, ditava o que possivelmente aconteceria e o que não. E ele queria um rótulo de namoro com Brittany. Ela era uma boa mulher, ela era gentil e inteligente. E ele sentia que esse era um bom começo.</p><p>Apesar da ansiedade que ele certamente sentia, conseguiu se controlar e chegou em casa sem tardar. Amelia era um anjo, ele tinha certeza: ela tinha deixado o prato pronto no forno, só para esquentar, junto com um bilhete – com instruções extremamente específicas de como esquentá-lo.</p><p>Ele já conseguia andar normalmente agora, após semanas de fisioterapia, e o pé só doía quando o forçava além do seu limite. Isso também significava que ele não precisava mais usar a bota ortopédica e estava usando calças jeans que não pareciam ter saído de um filme dos anos 70.</p><p>Brittany devia estar quase chegando, ela não era de se atrasar muito, foi o que ele pensou quando desceu as escadas ajeitando a gola da camisa e se sentando no sofá aguardando a mulher. Assim como era esperado, pouco tempo depois ele ouviu a campainha.</p><p>Abriu um sorriso e abriu a porta, vendo o sorriso ainda maior no rosto da mulher à sua frente.</p><p>— Você simplesmente não vai acreditar – foi a primeira coisa que ela disse, passando por ele com um beijo na bochecha e tirando o casaco que usava.</p><p>Ele estranhou: fazia um tempo que ela não o cumprimentava com um simples beijo na bochecha, pra ser sincero. Mas ele deu de ombros e fechou a porta atrás dele, virando-se para ela para continuarem a conversar.</p><p>— Me ligaram hoje, me ofereceram uma vaga tão incrível, e a proposta que eles estão planejando é absolutamente impecável.</p><p>— Quem? Achei que você tinha vindo pra cá da França já com uma proposta de emprego, não?</p><p>— Sim, claro, eu estou trabalhando aqui e é incrível. Eu não estava esperando essa outra oportunidade, não mesmo. Mas eles leram meus trabalhos da França, principalmente aquele sobre o golpe político no interior, aquele que eu te mostrei semana passada, e tudo mais, e eles me querem, Scorpius. Eles <em>me </em>querem.</p><p>Ela sorria de orelha a orelha, e ele sorriu de volta para ela.</p><p>— Isso é incrível, Brittany. Parabéns! – a abraçou pela cintura e, quando foi abraçado de volta, a ergueu um pouco do chão.</p><p>— Eu sei, não é? – ela então se sentou no sofá – Claro que vou ter muito pra fazer, e tudo pra semana que vem, quer dizer, eu estou tão animada, Scorpius!</p><p>— Eu consigo ver – ele riu, se sentando no sofá ao lado dela – Já conversou no jornal?</p><p>— Não, eu literalmente acabei de desligar o telefone com o pessoal da empresa e já abri o site para procurar os voos, e depois o site de hotel, porque eu estava pensando em ficar em algum pelo menos nas primeiras semanas, sabe?</p><p>— Voos? Hotel? Não é aqui em Londres, seu trabalho?</p><p>— Então... – ela começou, ajeitando a postura enquanto parecia pensar no que ia dizer exatamente – Não. É em Nova York.</p><p>— Nova York? – foi a vez dele de se sentar na ponta do sofá, não mais apoiando as costas no encosto.</p><p>— Sim, isso não é incrível? Eu não estava fazendo planos pra ir pros Estados Unidos agora, mas, é um plano tão bom quanto qualquer outro que eu tinha agora. E a oportunidade é incrível.</p><p>— Claro que é – ele forçou um sorriso.</p><p>Sim, ele estava feliz por ela. Mas ele também sabia o que essa mudança significava: um fim para seus planos da noite, e também para qualquer relação que ele estivesse tentado a perseguir com ela.</p><p>— Eu estou tão feliz, Scorpius – ela sorriu para ele mais uma vez – E eu espero que você entenda.</p><p>— Você não tem de me pedir pra entender nada, Brittany – ele começou, mas foi interrompido por ela.</p><p>— Eu sei que a gente estava indo muito bem, e a gente estava se entendendo. E você é incrível, Scorpius, realmente é. E o sexo com você é sensacional também e...</p><p>— Ok, ok, agora vamos parar a adolação, combinado? – ele disse – Eu estou muito orgulhoso e feliz por você, Brittany. De verdade.</p><p>— A gente pode continuar conversando, você sabe?</p><p>— Claro que sim.</p><p>— Eu... – ela se levantou, e sorriu para ele – Realmente deveria ir agora. Eu tenho de ir na casa dos meus pais, contar a novidade.</p><p>Ela o abraçou assim que ele se levantou, dando um selinho nele.</p><p>— Você é incrível, Scorpius.</p><p>— Você também, Brittany. Boa sorte. Em tudo.</p><p>Ele abriu a porta para ela, e a observou até quando ela entrou no carro, acenando antes de bater a porta e então ligar o motor.</p><p>A noite não tinha nem um pouco se desenrolado como havia imaginado. E ele se sentia culpado, e egoísta, e irritado. E, acima disso, nervoso consigo mesmo por estar sentindo isso tudo.</p><p>Era uma oportunidade única para ela e para sua carreira, e ele sabia que se a situação fosse o contrário, se ele fosse aquele a quem a vaga tivesse sido oferecida, ele também aceitaria sem pensar duas vezes. Ele também sabia, além disso, que ela não devia nenhuma explicação a ele, acima de tudo. </p><p>E, ainda assim, ali estava ele sentindo tudo aquilo. Claramente ele não estava apaixonado, ou qualquer coisa do tipo com Brittany, mas certamente ela foi a primeira pessoa em bastante tempo por quem ele teve a perspectiva de poder começar a sentir algo assim em um futuro não muito distante.</p><p>Ele bufou e balançou a cabeça. “Acorda, Scorpius”. Subiu até o quarto e se deitou na cama. Ok, então seus planos para hoje estavam cancelados, não significava grande coisa. Ele poderia marcar com algum amigo de última hora para ir no bar de sempre, sabia que ele estaria aberto. Mas então, era quarta-feira, claramente todos para quem mandou mensagem já haviam planejado algo ou estavam muito cansados do trabalho para aceitarem o convite.</p><p>Foi mais ou menos no ponto em que recebeu a última mensagem de recusa vinda de Lysander que sentiu o cheiro de queimado.</p><p>— Puta merda – ele gritou, se levantando da cama em um supetão – PUTA MERDA – ele gritou ainda mais alto, ao sentir a dor subindo por toda perna direita a partir do tornozelo, por ter apoiado todo seu peso nele sem pensar muito.</p><p>Saiu meio mancando e descendo as escadas – apoiando com uma das mãos no corrimão, não iria correr o risco de quebrar outra parte do corpo novamente – correndo até a cozinha, onde a fumaça e o cheiro ocupavam todo o cômodo.</p><p>— Filho da puta.</p><p>Ele nem sabia quem (ou o que) estava xingando, mas continuava a xingar todos os nomes que vinham na cabeça enquanto pegava um pano, desligava o forno e tirava a travessa com os antes perfeitos cannellonis – agora eram algo próximos de uma massa preta e sem forma.</p><p>O soltou de qualquer forma sobre a pia, ligando água em cima. Abriu a geladeira e pegou a garrafa de vinho que havia comprado para a noite, a abrindo sem dificuldade e tomando um grande gole direto do gargalo. Bebeu outra grande dose.</p><p>Tentou respirar fundo, o que só piorou a situação a medida que mais e mais o cheiro de queimado impregnava em suas narinas. A água após um tempo finalmente foi capaz de neutralizar a maior parte do odor, felizmente, e nesse ponto ele depositou a garrafa vazia da bebida sobre a pia.</p><p>Abriu a geladeira em busca de uma nova garrafa. Ou lata. Ou qualquer coisa com álcool, se era pra ser sincero. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual evitava beber sozinho em casa, e pelo qual evitava beber para afogar alguma mágoa: a coisa toda tomava uma proporção muito além do que originalmente tinha, e todas as suas insatisfações de meses acumulavam naquilo.</p><p>Mas ele não estava pensando nisso naquele momento. Naquele momento, a única coisa que ele pensou quando abriu a geladeira e não achou mais nada que ele pudesse beber, a única coisa que ele fez foi colocar um casaco por sobre a blusa que usava, pegar a carteira e o celular e ir para o bar mais próximo de casa.</p><p>Coincidentemente, e para a sorte dele, o bar em questão era apenas a quatro quarteirões de casa e era o melhor bar que ele podia pedir naquele momento. O Cabeça de Javali era tudo, menos um lugar sofisticado, e você podia perceber isso a partir do momento em que você avistava a construção: a pintura estava descascando em algumas partes, o restante estava com uma cor marrom que questionava a capacidade de julgamento de quem escolheu e então, para completar, janelas com vidros tão embaçados e sujos que nem ao menos pareciam-se mais com vidros.</p><p>O interior não era muito melhor que o exterior: mesas de madeira simples e meio engorduradas, com clientes jogados em cadeiras que mancavam, bebendo cerveja barata de copos de vidro ensebados. Ele não podia pedir por algo que combinasse com seu estado de espírito – chateado, enraivecido e já um pouco bêbado – do que todo aquele ambiente.</p><p>Pegou uma garrafa de cerveja antes mesmo de achar um lugar para sentar. Já tinha bebido quase a metade antes de ouvir seu nome.</p><p>— Scorpius Malfoy, isso sim é uma surpresa.</p><p>Olhou para cima para se deparar com uma Rose Weasley com um sorriso de lado, olhos inchados, uma saia floral e um copo de cerveja em sua própria mão.</p><p>— Rose Weasley. Não posso dizer que esperava te encontrar aqui – ela se sentou na cadeira na frente do rapaz, colocando a bolsa na mesa que agora dividiam – Como você está?</p><p>— Eu estou no Cabeça de Javali, em uma quarta-feira, bebendo sozinha. O que você acha? – ela deu um sorriso sarcástico.</p><p>— Tão bem quanto eu, posso supor.</p><p>— Brittany?</p><p>— Brittany – ele deu mais um gole em seu copo – Eu nem tenho porquê realmente estar aqui, se eu pensar mesmo. Mas o vinho acabou, e o cannelloni queimou, e Brittany está indo pros Estados Unidos.</p><p>Rose ficou calada, esperando que ele continuasse a falar, mas ele continuou calado mais um tempo.</p><p>— Estou parecendo um reclamão. Nem sei porquê estou chateado. Ela só era alguém legal – deu de ombros.</p><p>— Aposto que sim.</p><p>— E você? Lorcan?</p><p>Ela serviu mais cerveja no copo, pegando um pouco da garrafa que Scorpius havia comprado.</p><p>— Tem dúvidas? Eu acho, Scorpius, que nós dois somos uns grandes dramáticos, isso sim – ela riu.</p><p>— Eu só não estava acostumado a me decepcionar mesmo.</p><p>— Claro, Scorpius Malfoy consegue tudo o que quer.</p><p>Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo.</p><p>— É o que dizem por aí, então?</p><p>— É o que dizem por aí na família Wealey, pode ter certeza. Embora você tenha ganhado alguns pontos com minha mãe depois que foi trabalhar na promotoria e não na empresa do seu avô.</p><p>— Minha mãe não concordava com o legado da empresa, achei que era o certo a ser feito. E ela raramente estava errada.</p><p>— Como ela era? O que eu sei da sua família é basicamente através do que a minha família comenta, e eles nunca comentaram muito sobre ela...</p><p>— Ela era a melhor pessoa desse mundo – ele sorriu, passando o dedo pela borda do copo a medida que falava – E meu pai foi o cara mais sortudo que você pode imaginar por ter a sorte de ter tido ela. Ele não a merecia, você sabe. Mas ele está fazendo questão de tentar mudar, o que eu meio que admiro nele, mesmo que a gente não converse exatamente – ele deu de ombros.</p><p>— Vocês não conversam nunca?</p><p>— Não é bem assim... Quando ele conheceu minha mãe, ele era um filho da puta. E tinha sido toda a vida. Ele diz que foi meio que paixão a primeira vista, sabe? Mas é claro que ela não aceitou ele, porque ela não suportava injustiça, e quer mais injustiça do que as que eram divulgadas ou comentadas todo santo dia pela família Malfoy? E meu pai aceitava tudo aquilo, e até concordava... Meu vô quem criou ele, afinal, e meu avô sabe ser convincente quando quer.</p><p>Ele tomou mais um gole do copo antes de continuar.</p><p>— E aí ele começou a conversar com minha mãe, e ela começou a mostrar tudo de errado que acontecia sob o nome Malfoy e ele só... Se afastou. Mas aí ela adoeceu, e depois ela morreu, e foi a gota d’água pra ele, sabe? Minha mãe era a melhor pessoa desse mundo e ela morreu tão nova... Foi nessa época que, em uma das festas da minha avó, ele brigou com meu avô no meio dos convidados e jogou um monte de verdades na cara dele. Foi nessa época também que ele entregou um monte de documento pra imprensa que entregou um monte de rabo preso que a companhia Malfoy e meu vô tinham... Envolvimento com guerras e com políticas racistas... A coisa ficou feia pro nosso lado. Foi por isso que meu avô ficou tão puto quando eu disse que ia pra promotoria. Ele achou que eu ia apoiar eles e ajudar a reerguer o nome, e continuar o legado...</p><p>Ele encarou o rosto de Rose por um tempo, percebendo que, talvez pela primeira vez desde que a conhecia, ela não sabia o que dizer em seguida. Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio depois de um tempo.</p><p>— Quatro anos – ele suspirou – Quatro anos. A última vez que vim aqui foi depois do que aconteceu com minha mãe, sabia?</p><p>— Eu sinto muito.</p><p>Os dois encararam o tampo da mesa por um tempo.</p><p>— Você sente muita falta dela?</p><p>— Todos os dias. Mas eu tento não pensar muito nisso, ou se não eu não sei o que eu faria, realmente – então ele sorriu – Mas que assunto mórbido. Já que estamos aqui, uma rodada de tequila, por minha conta, o que acha?</p><p>— Só porque você insistiu muito, tá?</p><p>Ele se levantou para pegar a bebida e, quando voltou, equilibrando quatro doses em uma espécie de bandeja, percebeu que a garota havia prendido o cabelo ruivo, que apontava antes para todas as direções, em um coque.</p><p>— Eu peguei duas rodadas. Se não quiser a sua segunda, eu aceito a minha terceira, de qualquer forma – ele deu de ombros.</p><p>Ela sorriu.</p><p>— De cavalo dado não se olha os dentes – e ergueu o primeiro copo junto com Scorpius, antes de engolir todo o conteúdo.</p><p>Não foram as únicas rodadas. Após aquelas duas, Rose se sentiu na obrigação de pagar mais duas, porque não gostava de ficar devendo favores para ninguém. E então, eles acharam que seria uma boa ideia se apostassem quem ficava sem piscar por mais tempo, e o perdedor – Scorpius, no caso – tomou outra dose. Mas a revanche, de quem conseguia ficar olhando um para a cara do outro sem rir por mais tempo, foi doce e a até então ganhadora teve de tomar mais uma dose.</p><p>Uma hora depois, os dois riam juntos por alguma bobagem que não saberiam precisar no dia seguinte.</p><p>— Aquele filho da puta – ela disse, ainda no meio de uma risada, mudando de assunto completamente sem sequer um aviso – Ele me chamou pra ir na casa dele hoje, sabe, precisava “conversar comigo” – ela fez as aspas em movimentos exagerados, com uma das mãos ainda levando o copo consigo e quase derramando todo o conteúdo – Eu estava indo tranquila, sabe? Mas aí eu comentei com a minha prima, Lily, eu não sei se você conhece, e ela disse que com toda certeza ele ia me pedir em casamento hoje. Quer dizer, a gente realmente já estava junto há, o quê, mais de dois anos. Ela fez minha cabeça... Não devia ter deixado isso acontecer. Eu fui toda feliz, então. Eu coloquei a minha lingerie preferida, dá pra imaginar? – algumas cabeças dos clientes ali se viraram para ela, porque não havia sido muito discreta na sua declaração, mas Scorpius só sorriu e ignorou os demais – Mas não, ele não ia me pedir em casamento. Ele ia terminar comigo porque não aguentava mais meu trabalho. Não aguentava os plantões. – ela revirou os olhos – E eu sei que ele não foi um filho da puta, mas eu vou continuar chamando ele de filho da puta, pelo menos por hoje. E eu sei que vocês são amigos e sei lá, mas hoje você vai chamar ele de filho da puta comigo, e sem discussões.</p><p>— Um brinde a Lorcan Scamander, aquele grandessíssimo filho da puta, então – Scorpius Malfoy levantou seu copo.</p><p>— Saúde – Rose levantou o seu também e o bateu de leve (tão leve quanto alguém bêbado conseguiria) no copo dele.</p><p>E foi assim que eles acabaram o dia brindando em um bar qualquer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que estejam gostando! O capítulo V sai na próxima quarta-feira, dia 17/06/2020.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo V - Como ela não queria que fossem melhores amigos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo V</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Como ela não queria que fossem melhores amigos</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 82</strong>
</p>
<p>Scorpius estava sentado em sua mesa no escritório da Promotoria, conferindo uma petição que o novo estagiário havia redigido – após quase quinze dias ele pode perceber que, aparentemente, o tal não era tão completamente inútil assim. Era segunda e, apesar de sempre ser presenteado com o pior humor matinal da semana nesse dia, também era o dia em que seu trabalho mais rendia.</p>
<p>O telefone sobre a mesa tocou.</p>
<p>— Sr. Malfoy, tem uma moça aqui querendo conversar com o senhor – a secretária disse.</p>
<p>— Que moça?</p>
<p>— Ela não disse o nome... Uma ruiva com vestido de flor. Quer que eu pergunte o nome?</p>
<p>— Não precisa, pode falar pra entrar.</p>
<p>Se levantou e abriu a porta, aguardando a mulher na sala comum que dava para seu escritório. Moça ruiva com roupas florais só o fazia pensar em uma mulher, embora não soubesse porque ela teria vindo ali hoje.</p>
<p>— Scorpius – ele a viu ao mesmo tempo em que a ouvia chamando pelo seu nome, com um grande sorriso no rosto.</p>
<p>— Rose – ele também sorriu.</p>
<p>Ela se aproximou dele e depositou um beijo na bochecha. Pode sentir os olhares de todos os estagiários, que tinham pequenas mesas espalhadas pelos cantos dessa sala comum, seguindo cada movimento dos dois, aguardando uma reação.</p>
<p>— Vem – ele a conduziu até a sua sala, depositando a mão na lombar da mulher e lançando um último olhar de aviso para os funcionários antes de fechar a porta atrás dele.</p>
<p>— Desculpa aparecer sem avisar, mas você sabe como são meus horários e coincidentemente eu estava com o dia vago e Lily não, o que significa que ela finalmente desgrudou de mim – ela sorriu, fazendo uma careta logo em seguida – Não que isso signifique eu não esteja muito grata por ela ter ficado comigo, mas você entendeu.</p>
<p>— Não tem pelo que se desculpar. Senta – ele apontou um pequeno sofá que ficava ali perto de sua mesa, sentando-se ao lado dela.</p>
<p>— Eu sei que já tem mais de uma semana que você me emprestou o casaco, mas só hoje que eu realmente consegui vir aqui te devolver. Você me salvou naquele dia, se quer saber, então obrigada. – ela estendeu para ele a roupa que antes estava dobrada em sua bolsa.</p>
<p>— Como inglesa você já devia saber como é o vento da primavera, principalmente a noite – ele pegou o casaco – Mas não há de quê. E realmente não precisava ter vindo até aqui devolver.</p>
<p>— Bem, eu não sei onde você mora, e eu já tive de trazer minha mãe aqui algumas vezes pra conversar com você, era o único lugar que eu sabia que te encontraria – ela deu de ombros.</p>
<p>— E como você está?</p>
<p>— Estou ótima, de verdade – ela sorriu – Bem melhor do que o que seria necessário para me ver no Cabeça de Javali em uma quarta-feira, isso é certo.</p>
<p>— É muito bom ouvir isso.</p>
<p>— Então – ela disse, se levantando do sofá, ajeitando a saia florida do vestido – Era isso. Obrigada, mais uma vez. Pelo casaco, e pela companhia.</p>
<p>— Eu quem agradeço, na verdade, Rose. Você é uma ótima companhia. – ele se levantou em seguida – Mesmo que não seja capaz de lembrar nomes nem se sua vida dependesse disse.</p>
<p>— Cala a boca, Scorpius – mas ela estava rindo enquanto o abraçava.</p>
<p>Então ela virou as costas se encaminhando para a porta e já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando virou para encará-lo novamente. </p>
<p>— A propósito, eu decorei o nome da série nova que eu tinha comentado. É The Witcher. Acho que você vai gostar.</p>
<p>— Não é uma série tão nova assim, Weasley – ele riu – Já deve estar lá há quase seis meses.</p>
<p>— E você já viu?</p>
<p>— Ainda não.</p>
<p>— Ótimo, é uma série nova então – ela sorriu uma última vez antes de abrir a porta e passar por ela.</p>
<p>Ele ainda pode ouvir o eco dos seus saltos pela sala comum e o “bom dia pra todos vocês” que ela deu aos estagiários antes de qualquer sinal de Rose se esvair da sala.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 87</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scorpius Malfoy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>OK, você estava até que meio certa, no fim</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rose Weasley</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Não vou discutir, porque realmente tô certa a maior parte do tempo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mas posso perguntar certa de quê? </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scorpius Malfoy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu realmente tô gostando de The Witcher</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rose Weasley</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Em qual episódio você tá?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scorpius Malfoy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tô indo pro terceiro agora</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rose Weasley</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu também parei nesse </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Então</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ME ESPERA PRA COMEÇAR O QUARTO</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scorpius Malfoy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>????</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rose Weasley</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me manda sua localização</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu vou levar pipoca </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rose Weasley era inacreditável. Ali estava ela, após não mais de meia hora das mensagens trocadas, com pipocas, um short jeans, uma blusa floral (nesse momento, Scorpius já havia percebido que essa era a assinatura especial RW) e um grande sorriso no rosto.</p>
<p>— Eu tenho plantão as sete – foi a primeira coisa que ela disse, enquanto colocava uma grande bolsa no chão perto da porta – Mas acho que a gente consegue assistir o quarto antes. Oi a propósito!</p>
<p>Ela passou por ele, entrando na casa.</p>
<p>— Casa bonita, Malfoy. Ah, aqui – ela jogou a sacola com as pipocas pra ele – Espero que você tenha um refrigerante ou um suco.</p>
<p>—  Boa tarde, Rose, como vai você? Quer entrar? – ele brincou, antes de ir para a cozinha e ver que ela o seguia, revirando os olhos.</p>
<p>Assim que se sentaram no sofá da sala, onde a Netflix já estava ligada, e colocaram o grande balde de pipoca entre eles, Scorpius percebeu a garota tirando as sapatilhas do pé e dobrando as pernas como uma criança para assistir, levantando a lata do refrigerante em um brinde silencioso, retribuído por ele.</p>
<p>A primeira coisa que ele percebeu, é como ela sempre pegava três pipocas por vez do balde, mesmo que colocasse uma de cada vez na boca. A segunda, é como mesmo assistindo ela continuava falando tanto quanto em uma conversa normal – e, da mesma forma, também não esperava respostas para a grande maioria dos seus devaneios. A terceira foi a mania que ela tinha de enrolar uma mecha do cabelo no pulso esquerdo, só para desenrolar em seguida.</p>
<p>Eles assistiram o quarto e parte do quinto episódios, antes de dar o horário de Rose ir para o hospital.</p>
<p>— Posso trocar de roupa aqui? Não é muito legal trocar dentro do carro no estacionamento do hospital – ela fez uma careta.</p>
<p>Quando ele lhe mostrou onde ela poderia se trocar, ela encaixou os pés na sapatilha e pulou do sofá, enquanto ele pausava o episódio e levava o balde – agora vazio – de pipoca e os copos para a cozinha. A esperou sentado no sofá, e pode ver quando ela apareceu, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.</p>
<p>— Olha, acho bom você não continuar a assistir sem mim, sim? Você moralmente me deve isso – ela disse, em tom divertido – Obrigada por hoje.</p>
<p>Ele se levantou para acompanha-la até a porta. Ela se ergueu nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, sorrindo ao se afastar e ir em direção ao carro que estava estacionado logo na frente da casa.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 102</strong>
</p>
<p>— A gente não podia só ter começado outra série?</p>
<p>— Eu te falei que eu tinha de mexer aqui hoje, que a gente podia assistir mais tarde. Veio antes porque quis, não foi? – Rose não olhou para ele, continuando a remexer a terra com uma pequena pá – Agora, para de reclamar e vem ajudar.</p>
<p>Eles estavam no jardim da casa dela. O único lugar que Scorpius já havia visto com tantas flores quanto aquele era o jardim da casa dos avós, mas o lugar era mantido por jardineiros, ao contrário desse aqui, que só recebia cuidados de Rose.</p>
<p>— Hoje é o dia ideal para plantar as novas roseiras.</p>
<p>— E por que isso?</p>
<p>—  A melhor época para plantar rosas é na primavera. E agora, em meados da primavera, a umidade do ar fica ótima pra elas crescerem mais rápido e mais bonitas. Agora, me passa aquele rastelo ali, por favor?</p>
<p>— Que porra que é um rastelo, Rose?</p>
<p>— Aquele negócio ali, com as garrinhas. Ah, eu não sei explicar. O verde! – ela apontou pra direção em que a ferramenta estava, e Scorpius logo conseguiu identifica-lo (não tanto pela explicação, mais pela cor).</p>
<p>— Aqui – ele entregou para ela, se agachando próximo da garota.</p>
<p>— Obrigada.</p>
<p>Ela pegou de sua mão, trocando-o pela pá que segurava antes.</p>
<p>— Então, jardinagem?</p>
<p>— Jardinagem – ela acenou, limpando o suor da testa com as costas de uma das mãos enquanto ajeitava o boné que usava para proteger o rosto do sol com a outra – Meu avô gostava bastante, me ensinou algumas coisas quando eu ainda era criança.</p>
<p>Scorpius apenas permaneceu ali, agachado ao seu lado, passando as ferramentas que ela solicitava quando era pedido, a ouvindo cantarolar uma música qualquer. Ela fazia muito isso, e sempre o fazia sorrir. Não que ela fosse qualquer coisa próximo de afinada ou que tivesse a mínima noção de ritmo, mas ele ainda sorria.</p>
<p>            Ela plantava cada uma das mudas, seguindo uma fileira.</p>
<p>— Plantar rosas parece meio clichê pra você, Rose.</p>
<p>— Se quer mesmo saber, são as favoritas do meu pai.</p>
<p>— Não as suas?</p>
<p>— Eu gosto de violetas – ela sorriu, mas ainda concentrada na sua tarefa.</p>
<p>— Algum motivo em específico?</p>
<p>— Elas são bonitas, pequenas e delicadas. Elas crescem melhor em uma meia-sombra: não aguentam o sol diretamente, mas morrem se não tiverem um pouco de contato com ele. São flores equilibradas, fáceis de cuidar. E com meu horário maluco, qualquer um sabe que eu preciso de coisas que facilitem minha vida, não a compliquem ainda mais.</p>
<p>Ela levantou se apoiando com a mão nos joelhos, e tentou espanar um pouco da terra que os havia sujado.</p>
<p>— Viu, eu disse que não ia demorar – ela estendeu a mão para ajudar ele a se levantar – Quer uma cerveja?</p>
<p>— Nada de plantões hoje?</p>
<p>— Acredite se quiser, mas não.</p>
<p>Ela entrou na casa e ele foi logo atrás dela, lavaram as mãos e brindaram a cerveja antes de começarem a beber – o que parecia ter virado uma tradição desde o brinde no Cabeça de Javali.</p>
<p>Se sentaram ao mesmo tempo no sofá, e Rose logo tirou as sapatilhas e colocou suas pernas em cima das de Scorpius.</p>
<p>— Quer assistir alguma coisa?</p>
<p>— Eu só quero ficar aqui deitada aqui, só um pouquinho – ela respondeu.</p>
<p>Ela encostou no sofá e fechou os olhos. Ele mexia no celular e, sem perceber, começou a bater ritmicamente na coxa de Rose que estava apoiada nele. Desviou os olhos da tela e aproveitou os olhos fechados da mulher para encará-la. Rose era uma mulher bonita, ele sabia disso desde o primeiro dia que a conheceu naquele tribunal. Mas desde que haviam se tornado mais amigos, ele precisava se forçar quase que diariamente a ignorar como ela também era uma mulher gostosa. Eles eram amigos, o que também significava que Scorpius tinha de ignorar esse puta tesão que sentia, porque não valia a pena arriscar a amizade. Era o que se repetia a vez que a encontrava, se fosse ser sincero.</p>
<p>— Rose, eu não vou demorar, eu só preciso daquela sandália emprestada e... – a voz até então desconhecida entrou na sala, mexendo com as mãos e andando rapidamente, até que finalmente viu ambos no sofá e parou, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico – Espero não estar interrompendo nada.</p>
<p>Scorpius balançou a cabeça imediatamente, tentando desviar seus pensamentos.</p>
<p>— Sabia que não devia ter de dado a chave – Rose respondeu ainda sem abrir os olhos – Scorpius, essa é a Lily.</p>
<p>A cabeleira ruiva não mentia a família da garota, foi a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Scorpius.</p>
<p>— E aí, prazer – ele acenou com a cabeça.</p>
<p>— Preciso da sandália, vou sair com a Emily hoje a noite, e ela vai combinar melhor. Vou só pegar e já estou indo, podem continuar aí.</p>
<p>— Vamos lá pegar – Rose enfim abriu os olhos e levantou do sofá, sem se importar em calçar os sapatos antes de ir com a prima até o quarto, deixando-o sozinho na sala.</p>
<p>Não passou muito até Lily passar por ele novamente com o par de sapatos na mão.</p>
<p>— Te vejo por aí, Malfoy.</p>
<p>Rose a acompanhou até a porta e voltou para a sala em seguida, deitando no sofá da mesma forma que estava antes que Lily os interrompesse.</p>
<p>— Vai ter um rodízio de pizza semana que vem, na quinta, te mandei no Instagram. Você vai estar de plantão? A gente podia ir, se não.</p>
<p>— Depois eu vou conferir na minha agenda, eu te aviso. O que a gente vai assistir?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 113</strong>
</p>
<p>— E eu só queria pular no pescoço do advogado, porque ele foi um completo filho da puta e não podia ter feito isso, sabe? Ele adicionou a testemunha de última hora, não deixou a gente se preparar direito e agora a sessão de amanhã no tribunal vai ser uma merda.</p>
<p>Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Rose, que estava sentada no sofá da casa dele. Uma caixa de pizza já meio comida estava na mesa de centro – “já que não pudemos ir naquele rodízio semana passada” – e a mulher abria agora uma barra de chocolate.</p>
<p>— Toma – ela repartiu metade com ele.</p>
<p>Ela terminou de comer e prendeu o cabelo no coque que sempre fazia. Ela não aguentava ficar muito tempo com os cabelos soltos, assim como não aguentava ficar calçada dentro de casa – e Scorpius adorava aquelas pequenas manias da mulher. Mexeu no celular por um tempo, antes de voltar a falar com ele, que agora estava de olhos fechados ainda deitado em seu colo.</p>
<p>— O que você vai fazer amanhã a noite?</p>
<p>— Até o momento nada, por quê?</p>
<p>— Lily tá me chamando pra ir numa espécie de boate nova que abriu e eu não queria ir sozinha.</p>
<p>— Boate Rose, sério? – ele fez uma careta.</p>
<p>— Larga de ser chato, eu sei que não é um super programa, mas colabora vai – ela mexeu no cabelo dele – Eu até te pago uma cerveja lá. Não me deixa sozinha com meus primos, eu te imploro.</p>
<p>— Primos, no plural?</p>
<p>— Até parece que vai ver um primo Weasley sozinho em um rolê, Scorpius.</p>
<p>— Eu realmente tenho escolha?</p>
<p>— Não, obrigada por concordar – ela sorriu para ele e voltou a mexer no celular.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 114</strong>
</p>
<p>Scorpius estacionou o carro em uma rua próxima do endereço que Rose havia mandado. Faziam anos que ele não frequentava lugares como aquele – todos seus rolês se resumiam a barzinhos com os amigos, se fosse para resumir – e talvez esse seja o motivo pelo qual a falta de iluminação, as poucas luzes piscando e o acúmulo de pessoas tenham o assustado um pouco.</p>
<p>Olhou para os lados, procurando qualquer sinal de cabelos ruivos – onde se encontra um primo Weasley, todos os outros estão logo atrás. A primeira pessoa que ele avistou foi Lily, mas ela estava com a língua muito ocupada na garganta de outra garota para que ele se sentisse disposto a cumprimenta-la. A segunda pessoa era um rapaz que ele não conhecia, mas qual a probabilidade de ter tantas sardas, estar no local combinado e não ser um Weasley? Ele diria que bem baixas, e por isso atravessou a multidão até alcança-lo.</p>
<p>—  Ei, Weasley? – ele cumprimentou o rapaz que se apoiava em uma pilastra.</p>
<p>— Oi, te conheço?</p>
<p>— Scorpius – ele estendeu a mão e o outro apertou.</p>
<p>— Ah, aqui estão vocês! – Rose se aproximou deles, com um copo de cerveja na mão e o rosto levemente ruborizado, indicando que já havia bebido um pouco – Achei que você não ia chegar mais! Hugo, Lucy estava te procurando, na última vez que eu vi, ela estava na nossa mesa.</p>
<p>Rose não esperou resposta, agarrou Scorpius pela mão e o levou para o bar.</p>
<p>— Promessa é dívida – ela entregou um copo de cerveja para ele, sorrindo.</p>
<p>O vestido que Rose usava um vestido verde escuro justo ao corpo, que mais parecia preto na pouca luz do lugar, e levava ao seu lado uma pequena bolsa floral – sua marca registrada, ela não poderia ter se esquecido.</p>
<p>— Vestido bonito, Weasley – ele comentou.</p>
<p>Ela só sorriu de canto e deu uma piscada.</p>
<p>— Ei, Rose, você viu a Lily por aí? – um homem disse colocando a mão no ombro dela – Ela e a Emily simplesmente desapareceram.</p>
<p>— E você tem certeza que quer achar elas? – ela levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, enfatizando.</p>
<p>— Eu poderia passar sem imaginar isso. Ela é minha irmãzinha porra – ele balançou a cabeça.</p>
<p>— Você não imaginou que sua “irmãzinha” tinha uma namorada de enfeite, imaginou James? Ou que ela é virgem? Qual é, James, a gente tá falando da Lily – ela revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Eu não fico pensando na vida sexual dela e isso me poupa de grandes traumas, se quer saber. E aí cara – ele finalmente notou e cumprimentou Scorpius, que estava parado ao lado de Rose – James, prazer.</p>
<p>— Um dos primos, mesmo sem o cabelo ruivo, imagino? Scorpius, prazer – ele estendeu a mão.  </p>
<p>— Sou parte da minoria não ruiva oprimida da família sim. Não sabia que você estava namorando de novo, Rose.</p>
<p>— Não estou. Vem Scorpius, vamos dançar – ela pegou a dose de tequila que o barman havia deixado no balcão ao seu pedido e o agarrou pela mão, o direcionando para a pista de dança, só deixando com que ele tivesse tempo de  pegar sua própria bebida e se despedir do primo da moça com um aceno de cabeça. Quando chegaram em um dos cantos mais vazios da pista, ela finalmente parou e se virou para ele – Eu não suporto muito o James, não repara.</p>
<p>— Isso eu pude perceber. Quer explicar o motivo?</p>
<p>— Não quero falar muito sobre ele, na verdade.</p>
<p>A verdade era que Scorpius não sabia dançar, então ele apenas ficou se mexendo de um lado para o outro, bebendo junto com Rose enquanto a via dançar. Ela estava mais alta com os sapatos de salto, somente um pouco mais baixa que ele dessa vez.</p>
<p>Ela estava prendendo os cabelos em um coque, como sempre fazia, quando o olhou. Ele sorria para ela, sem perceber.</p>
<p>— Você tinha dito que achou meu vestido bonito.</p>
<p>— Você fica bem de verde – ele deu de ombros.</p>
<p>Ela continuou o encarando, mas havia algo de diferente naquele olhar, especialmente quando ela ergueu apenas uma das sobrancelhas para ele. Ela deu um passo para mais perto dele, o surpreendendo: ao longo desse tempo em que haviam se tornado amigos, já haviam estados próximos muitas vezes, é verdade, mas não quando ela o olhava assim – de um jeito que o fazia ter vontade de passar a mão pela sua nuca e a puxar para mais perto de si.</p>
<p>Rose havia terminado com um relacionamento de anos há pouco mais de um mês, e ela havia o mantido por perto desde então justamente porque ele não havia tentado nada com ela nesse sentido. E ele apreciava muito sua companhia para desperdiçar tudo simplesmente porque ela estava gostosa pra caralho naquele vestido verde justo. Ou porque alguns fios do seu cabelo haviam ficado grudados pelo suor na nuca e ele queria desesperadamente a tocar ali. Ou porque seus lábios pareciam lhe chamar com aquele batom vermelho.</p>
<p>Ele deve ter ficado olhando para a boca dela por tempo demais, porque conseguiu ver o exato momento em que apenas o lado direito dela sorriu. Que foi pouco tempo antes que ela se aproximasse ainda mais para passar os braços em torno de Scorpius, apoiando-os em seus ombros.</p>
<p>— Sabe, Scorpius... – ela começou, baixo e forçando-o a prestar ainda mais atenção em sua voz no meio da música do estabelecimento – Eu tenho vários amigos: eu tenho meus primos, e colegas da faculdade, e o pessoal do trabalho. Eu tenho a minha amiga da faculdade com quem eu dividia apartamento na época.</p>
<p>Ela parou de falar por um tempo, e Scorpius levantou o olhar de sua boca para seus olhos, tão verdes e com pequenos pontos dourados que tornavam sua descrição exata impossível. Ele engoliu e passou a língua pelos lábios, torcendo para que isso aliviasse a boca seca que sentia no momento.</p>
<p>— E eu gosto de ser sua amiga, eu realmente gosto. Mas eu não quero você como um melhor amigo – ela também encarava os olhos de Scorpius ao falar, acinzentados como o céu tempestuoso de Londres.</p>
<p>Ela sorriu para ele e nesse ponto ele não conseguiu mais se aguentar. Segurou a nuca de Rose com uma das mãos, como tanto havia fantasiado, e sua cintura com a outra, puxando-a sem muito delicadeza em direção a sua boca. Rose Weasley tinha um gosto tão bom quanto aparentava, e eles cambalearam juntos até o canto do lugar para poderem se apoiar na parede, enquanto as mãos dela se juntavam para explorarem o cabelo loiro e a nuca do rapaz, provocando arrepios.</p>
<p>Ele enrolou uma das mechas que havia ficado grudada no pescoço dela no dedo, descendo os beijos para o seu pescoço e sugando o gosto da ruiva: uma mistura de tequila, perfume floral e suor. Voltou para a boca dela, pouco tempo depois, não aguentando se afastar agora que havia provado.</p>
<p>— Rose – ele murmurou sem pensar muito no porquê, tentando absorver todo o corpo dela enquanto passava suas mãos pelas costas dela, cobertas pelo tecido do vestido.</p>
<p>Ela se afastou da boca dele, chegando a boca perto do seu ouvido.</p>
<p>— A gente podia ir pra sua casa – ela mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele – Porque esse vestido que você gostou eu comprei hoje só para que você o tirasse de mim.</p>
<p>Scorpius não precisou de mais incentivos antes de agarrar sua mão e saírem apressados da boate rumo a onde havia estacionado seu carro. E foi assim que ele descobriu que também não queria ser melhor amigo de Rose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que estejam gostando e que tenham gostado desse capítulo! O próximo sai na sexta, dia 19. </p>
<p>Me contem as suas impressões, pensamentos e teorias!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo VI - Como ele aprendeu a diferenciar todos aqueles ruivos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo VI</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Como ele aprendeu a diferenciar todos aqueles ruivos</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 115</strong>
</p>
<p>Scorpius piscou e estranhou a claridade em seu quarto: ele raramente esquecia de fechar as cortinas antes de deitar justamente porque odiava acordar com o sol em seu rosto. Iria levantar resmungando, mas quando olhou para o lado e teve a visão privilegiada do cabelo ruivo de Rose espalhado pelo travesseiro e refletindo os raios solares, ele pensou que devia um agradecimento ao astro no lugar. </p>
<p>As sardas de Rose que começavam no rosto desciam pelas costas e braços, descobertos nesse momento. Ele não tinha nenhum talento para desenho ou para artes de forma geral, mas Scorpius se perguntou se ela deixaria que ele brincasse de ligue os pontos em sua pele, porque ele tinha certeza que formariam um lindo desenho – assim como cada detalhe do corpo dela.</p>
<p>— Se tirar uma foto dura mais – ela murmurou após um tempo, abrindo apenas um olho para olhar para ele.</p>
<p>— Ótima ideia – ele pegou o celular e apontou pra ela.</p>
<p>— Eu estava brincando, Scorpius – ela riu e colocou a mão na frente da câmara. Ela esperou até que ele realmente abaixasse o celular para depois abaixar sua própria mão, colocando-a sob o travesseiro em que estava deitada e sorrindo – Bom dia, Scorpius.</p>
<p>— Bom dia, Rose.</p>
<p>Ele poderia realmente tirar uma foto desse momento, mas mesmo que não tirasse, sabia que nunca o esqueceria, e de certa forma estaria gravado como uma fotografia em sua mente.</p>
<p>— Vou tomar um banho, tem problema?</p>
<p>— Se eu puder ir junto, nenhum – ele brincou, antes de abraça-la e a sentir encaixando a mandíbula em seu pescoço.</p>
<p>Ela riu de leve e ele sentiu as cócegas que sua respiração provocava em sua pele. Ou talvez não fossem cócegas, e fossem o fato de ser Rose Weasley.</p>
<p>— Considerando que você queimou o cannelloni que estava pronto da última vez que você me contou, acho melhor eu fazer o café da manhã – ela disse, quando entraram na cozinha juntos após o banho.</p>
<p>Se Scorpius algum dia ele iria se acostumar com Rose Weasley descalça, com uma camiseta sua e os cabelos presos no seu coque de sempre, procurando por ingredientes pelos seus armários em um sábado de manhã, esse dia não seria hoje. Quando eles acabaram por comer um iogurte cada por falta de opção melhor – após ela falar várias vezes como a geladeira dele parecia com a de um estudante universitário – e mesmo assim ele pensou que aquele era o melhor café da manhã que já havia tido, começou a se preocupar seriamente com onde havia se metido com seus sentimentos.</p>
<p>Balançou a cabeça mentalmente, tentando se desviar daqueles pensamentos.</p>
<p>— Vai trabalhar hoje?</p>
<p>— Amanhã. Troquei com a Alice.</p>
<p>— O que quer fazer hoje?</p>
<p>Ela apenas sorriu para ele antes de deixar seu iogurte pela metade sobre o balcão e beijá-lo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 131</strong>
</p>
<p>— E se você colocar o de flocos assim, por cima do de torta de limão, quando você for comer o de torta de limão já vai ter derretido um pouco de flocos por cima, e vai ficar simplesmente a melhor coisa que você já comeu nesse mundo – ela andava e falava, mostrando para Scorpius como fazer a melhor combinação de sorvete como se tivesse desenvolvendo uma pesquisa científica.</p>
<p>— Deixa eu ver se eu concordo – ele tirou sua colher do próprio pote de sorvete, colocando dentro do da mulher ao seu lado e pegando uma grande porção.</p>
<p>— Hey, assim não vale – ela reclamou, afastando o pote dele em seguida.</p>
<p>— Tá, ok, concordo que é gostoso. Mas para chamar de melhor coisa do mundo, só se você não tiver provado ainda o meu sorvete.</p>
<p>— Scorpius – ela lhe encarou sorrindo por cima dos óculos de sol – Seu sorvete é uma bola de baunilha com uma de leite condensado. Seu sorvete é a definição perfeita de combinação mais sem graça.</p>
<p>Ele deu de ombros.</p>
<p>— Bom que você acha isso, pelo menos sobra mais pra mim.</p>
<p>— Nanão, eu disse que era sem graça, e não que eu não ia pegar uma parte do seu igual você pegou do meu. Direitos iguais aqui, parceiro.</p>
<p>Ele riu dela ao perceber que ela tentava medir para pegar mais ou menos a mesma quantidade que ele havia pegado do dela. E depois de cinco minutos, a discussão sobre o sorvete tinha passado e ela o arrastou pela mão até se sentarem em uma das colinas gramadas do parque, aproveitando a sombra de uma árvore.</p>
<p>Ela colocou as pernas sobre as dele que estavam esticadas, se apoiando nas mãos e levantando o rosto para o sol. Ele sempre tinha achado o cabelo dela bonito – ela toda bonita – mas o cabelo dela com os raios refletindo deveriam ser um insulto. Ele tirou o celular do bolso e a fotografou.</p>
<p>— Ei, direitos de imagem – ela disse, levantando os óculos de sol para o cabelo – Deixa eu ver. Hum, até que não ficou tão ruim. Me manda ela, tenho de trocar a foto do perfil mesmo. Deixa eu tirar uma sua agora.</p>
<p>— Nem inventa, Rose – ele riu.</p>
<p>— Então deixa eu tirar uma nossa. Só olha pra cá e sorri, vai.</p>
<p>E com ela pedindo daquele jeito, ele apenas se resignou a olhar para a câmera e sorrir ao lado dela, a abraçando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 152</strong>
</p>
<p>Depois de horas ininterruptas de julgamento, o juiz finalmente havia decretado um intervalo de quinze minutos. Scorpius estava contente com o seu desempenho no caso, então estava com um sorriso no rosto quando se levantou e ajeitou a gravata antes de sair da sala do tribunal.</p>
<p>Já tinha ido ao banheiro e estava bebendo um pouco de água quando uma voz atrás de si o assustou.</p>
<p>— Ei bonitão – a voz de Rose estava entonada com diversão e sarcasmo, mas ela exibia um sorriso enorme (assim como ele) quando Scorpius se virou para vê-la.</p>
<p>— De novo em um tribunal e de novo com um vestido floral, Weasley?</p>
<p>Ela deu de ombros, aproximando-se dele e dando-lhe um beijo.</p>
<p>— O que veio fazer aqui?</p>
<p>— Entregar um laudo da autópsia pra minha mãe de novo – ela revirou os olhos, indicando a pasta que trazia meio para fora da bolsa com o queixo – Aparentemente Dr. Lee não consegue fazer as coisas em um prazo determinado.</p>
<p>— Rose, querida, achei que você não ia chegar mais e-Ah, Malfoy.</p>
<p>Hermione veio caminhando pelo corredor mexendo no celular enquanto dizia, após ter avistado um relance de flores em uma roupa (e ter certeza que se tratava de Rose sem nem mesmo um segundo pensamento), e se assustou ao chegar perto e olhar para a filha novamente: ela estava ali com Malfoy, e mais perto do que seria socialmente esperado.</p>
<p>Scorpius endireitou os ombros, mas manteve uma das mãos na lombar da mulher ao seu lado.</p>
<p>— Granger.</p>
<p>— Granger-Weasley – ela lhe corrigiu, por puro hábito, porque naquele momento estava bastante ocupada analisando a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.</p>
<p>— Vou lá, Scorpius – Rose disse, inclinando-se para frente e subindo na ponta dos pés para dar um selinho no rapaz – Boa sorte no seu caso. Me liga quando sair.</p>
<p>Ela se separou dele e chegou perto da mãe. Scorpius abotoava novamente seu paletó se preparando para voltar para a sessão quando ouviu seu nome.</p>
<p>— Malfoy? Espero que possa vir jantar com a gente um dia desses – ela ergueu apenas uma das sobrancelhas ao dizer isso (um hábito que parecia ser de família, pois era exatamente o mesmo movimento que Rose costumava fazer) e virou-se pelo corredor em seguida.</p>
<p>— Não se preocupa, Scorpius – Rose assegurou, seguindo-a.</p>
<p>Mas Scorpius se preocupou. Não imediatamente após o encontro, porque devia voltar para a sessão e concentrar-se no seu trabalho. Mas no momento em que ela foi encerrada pelo dia e ele foi liberado, foi a conta de se sentar no assento do seu carro que refletiu. Ele era um homem de rótulos, sempre fora.</p>
<p>Mas ali estava ele agora: passando praticamente todo seu tempo livre com Rose, que tinha sido praticamente sua melhor amiga por duas semanas até que se beijaram – e transaram – e agora ele não tinha um nome para o que eram. Amigos coloridos? Ficantes? Enrolados? Namorados? Ele não sabia, e tinha medo de perguntar a ela.</p>
<p>Scorpius Malfoy tinha medo e ele não gostava nem um pouco da sensação. Ele não costumava ter medo, na verdade era até mesmo o oposto na maioria do tempo, sendo taxado de corajoso a ponto de ser estúpido por um amigo da escola quando ele foi o primeiro a pular em um poço com água que não sabiam a profundidade em uma viagem – ele admitia, aquele não havia sido seu momento mais sábio.</p>
<p>Do que ele tinha medo? Ele não sabia... No entanto, antes que pudesse pensar tempo demais nisso, a resposta relampejou pela sua mente: ele tinha medo de perde-la. Perder Rose Weasley, que em tão pouco tempo havia se tornado uma parte tão importante do seu cotidiano. As pequenas coisas: mandar uma mensagem quando ela saia do hospital meia-noite após seu plantão cinderela, para saber se tinha chegado bem em casa; ou quando ela dormia na sua casa e sentia frio no meio da noite, o jeito que aconchegava seus pés junto aos de Scorpius; ou o jeito como ela não suportava andar calçada dentro de casa.</p>
<p>E se ele perguntasse ou sugerisse uma coisa que não era o que ela tinha em mente? E se ele acabasse por arruinar o equilíbrio que haviam alcançado sem muito esforço?</p>
<p>Já era noite, havia acabado tarde a sessão e o que mais queria no mundo enquanto estava lá era chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho. Mas ele ainda estava ali dentro do seu carro no estacionamento, sem acionar o motor. Que ele era um emocionado, ele sempre soube. Mas ultimamente estava conseguindo se elevar a outros níveis – o que estavam colocando nas águas de Londres, era a única possível explicação.</p>
<p>Resolveu mandar uma mensagem para Rose, dizendo que já tinha saído, como ela tinha comentado. Não demorou mais de um minuto antes que ela respondesse:</p>
<p>
  <em>Rose Weasley</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tem de rever algo do caso? Ou algum compromisso? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scorpius Malfoy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Com a minha cama, só se for</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rose Weasley</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minha casa também tem um, sabia?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scorpius Malfoy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Abre o portão que tô chegando então</em>
</p>
<p>Ele apenas jogou o celular no assento do passageiro e ligou o motor, resolvendo deixar para depois a continuação de sua sessão filosófica. Quando chegou na casa de Rose, não precisou nem de desligar o carro, pois a mulher já havia aberto o portão para que ele estacionasse o carro.</p>
<p>Ela o recebeu com um sorriso no rosto, shorts jeans e descalça. Mal o esperou sair apropriadamente do carro antes de correr até ele e se jogar enlaçada no seu pescoço, beijando-o.</p>
<p>— Já estava com saudade, Scorp.</p>
<p>Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela o chamou daquela forma, e ele já estava mais calmo com o cheiro característico do cabelo dela. Ela o puxou pela mão até a cozinha, onde a mesa estava arrumada com uma garrafa de vinho e uma travessa de macarrão.</p>
<p>— Ok, você tinha dito que gostava do Al Vivo um dia, lembra? E meio que o meu primo que é o dono de lá, e algumas receitas são da minha vó. Então vamos ver se você prefere o macarrão do Albus ou o meu com a mesma receita, embora se você preferir o dele eu vou entender cem por cento, porque afinal ele tem um puta curso de gastronomia no currículo.</p>
<p>— Rose...</p>
<p>Ela se sentou servindo vinho para os dois e ele a seguiu.</p>
<p>— Ganhou o caso?</p>
<p>— Nah, na verdade ainda não acabou, vamos voltar amanhã. Mas por enquanto está tranquilo. Há menos que haja uma reviravolta, o que acho bastante improvável. E a autópsia, deu tudo certo?</p>
<p>— Deu sim. Falando nisso, Scorp, a minha mãe... Ela estava brincando, tudo bem?</p>
<p>— Hermione Granger, ou melhor, Hermione Granger-Weasley não é alguém que costuma brincar, pelo menos não comigo, Rose – ele disse sorrindo, erguendo as sobrancelhas para a mulher.</p>
<p>— Eu expliquei pra ela que a gente não está junto-junto ao ponto de você ir tem um jantar lá em casa e tudo mais, então não precisa se preocupar – ela abanou as mãos, sorrindo, como se o gesto fosse capaz de acalmar qualquer preocupação que pudesse estar envolvendo o rapaz.</p>
<p>Exceto que aquilo que ela falou apenas o preocupou ainda mais. Tudo bem, talvez realmente não estivessem nesse ponto do relacionamento – certamente não estavam – mas a conversa reviveu a discussão interna que ele vinha tentando abafar desde a epifania no carro após o trabalho.</p>
<p>Ele se segurou, tentando segurar a língua e apenas sorrir e desconversar. Ele realmente tentou, mas a próxima frase que saiu pela sua boca foi:</p>
<p>— E a gente tá junto-junto em que ponto, Rose?</p>
<p>Ele se arrependeu imediatamente após acabar de proferir a frase – na verdade, se é para sermos sinceros, ele se arrependeu <em>enquanto </em>ainda dizia. Ele bebeu o vinho da sua taça ainda encarando a mulher a sua frente, tentando absorver suas reações e torcendo, sinceramente torcendo, para que não tivesse estragado tudo.</p>
<p>— Eu não sei, Scorpius... O que você me diria?</p>
<p>— Devolver uma pergunta com outra, ótima estratégia.</p>
<p>Ela deu de ombros.</p>
<p>— Mas é sério, Rose. A gente passou a maior parte dos últimos dois meses juntos, e embora você tenha a mania de falar enquanto assiste e ficar tentando bolar teorias que nunca dão certo, foram dois meses incríveis. E aí no último mês além de tudo você tem sido muito além de uma boa companhia, Rose... – ele pegou na mão dela por cima da mesa.</p>
<p>— Eu sei, Scorp, e tem sido incrível. A gente realmente precisa de rotular isso?</p>
<p>E eis o ponto fraco de Scorpius mais uma vez sendo trazido à conversa: sim, ele precisava de rotular.</p>
<p>— Eu me sinto mais seguro com rótulos. Sei que é uma bobagem, mas é verdade – ele deu de ombros – Mas a gente não precisa disso agora, Rose, se você preferir assim... Eu só quero saber o que você quer, de verdade. Eu sei que você saiu de um puta relacionamento sério a pouco tempo, então vou entender. Mas eu quero saber se posso me permitir almejar algo além do que temos, se posso me permitir a gostar de você... Mais do que já gosto.</p>
<p>— Se você já não estiver a meio caminho de se apaixonar por mim, Scorpius – Rose apertou sua mão e sorriu de lado, levantando apenas uma das sobrancelhas como sempre fazia –, eu vou levar como uma ofensa pessoal, porque aí eu estaria em uma desvantagem tremenda e não posso me permitir isso.</p>
<p>— E o macarrão? – ele comentou, tentando mudar o assunto para um mais casual – Quando vou poder decidir qual o neto incorporou a receita de família melhor?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 176</strong>
</p>
<p>— Sabe, Scorp... – Rose estava deitada apoiada no peito de Scorpius, enquanto ambos ainda estavam nus e apenas meio cobertos pelo lençol da cama dele – Sábado é aniversário do meu irmão, mas eu vou estar de plantão, e aí meus pais estavam pensando em reunir o pessoal todo nos sítio dos meus avós no domingo.</p>
<p>— Que ótimo, Rose. Toda a família vai conseguir ir?</p>
<p>— Acho que tio Carlinhos não vai, e alguns primos ainda não responderam, mas acho que a maioria vai sim.</p>
<p>Ela ficou calada por um tempo, ambos encarando o teto enquanto ele fazia carinhos circulares ritmados na cintura desnuda dela. Rose se virou sobre o próprio corpo, ficando de bruços e apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas sobre o torso de Scorpius, tornando possível encará-lo diretamente.</p>
<p>— Talvez seja hora de você conhecer minha família, Scorp. Se você quiser, claro.  </p>
<p>Ele ergueu o tronco da cama, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.</p>
<p>— Seria incrível, Rose – ele sorriu, beijando-a e sentindo que ela também sorria ao retribuí-lo – Então talvez essa seja uma boa hora para comentar que meus avós vão dar outro jantar daqui quinze dias?</p>
<p>— Definitivamente não é uma boa hora – ela disse entre os beijos que dava no pescoço dele– Mas lembra de comentar comigo de novo daqui uns dez minutos.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 179</strong>
</p>
<p>— Tá, três coisas que você definitivamente tem de saber antes de chegarmos lá.</p>
<p>Estavam no carro, dirigindo pela estrada rumo ao sítio dos avós de Rose, onde enfim Scorpius seria apresentado a todos os Weasley. Rose estava animada, ele estava em pânico: seu sobrenome não faria maravilhas a ele ali.</p>
<p>— Você passou a noite pensando nessa lista até chegar em três números né?</p>
<p>— Cala a boca, Scorp. Número um: minha família é gigante e a grande maioria quase absoluta é ruivo. Menos os agregados da família e algumas raras exceções dos meus primos. Você não vai conseguir decorar o nome de todo mundo de cara, então se não souber com quem está falando, é só apertar minha mão ou meu ombro, ou algo assim, e eu dou um jeito de te falar o nome discretamente.</p>
<p>— Ok, todo mundo é ruivo, muito nome, apertar – ele pegou a mão dela e deu um beijo, sem desviar os olhos da estrada – Assim?</p>
<p>Ela gargalhou de leve.</p>
<p>— Número dois: ninguém da minha família é lá muito fã do seu pai ou do seu avô. Mas você é o Scorpius e eles vão te adorar tanto quando eu te adoro. Então... Eu gosto muito muito de você, de verdade, eles vão te adorar.</p>
<p>— Então você gosta muito de mim é?</p>
<p>—E isso – ela deu ênfase na palavra – leva a gente ao número três da lista: meu pai. Ele pode ser meio... Difícil às vezes. E talvez ele não te adore tanto assim de cara. Mas mamãe vai estar lá, então vai dar tudo certo. E eu não vou te deixar sozinha com ele. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.</p>
<p>— Você tá dizendo isso pra mim ou tá tentando se convencer?</p>
<p>Ela sorriu dando tapinhas na coxa do namorado.</p>
<p>— Ali, pega essa estradinha à direita. Não vamos demorar muito pra chegar agora.</p>
<p>Dirigiram por mais uma meia hora antes de entrar na propriedade dos Weasley e ele conseguir avistar uma casa de madeira extremamente alta – e meio torta?</p>
<p>— A casa é torta assim mesmo ou eu estou enxergando errado?</p>
<p>Rose apertou a coxa dele em resposta, sorrindo até os olhos ficarem menores no rosto.</p>
<p>— Bem-vindo à Toca, Scorpius.</p>
<p>Ela indicou onde ele poderia parar o carro e custou a esperar ele desligar o motor para desabotoar o cinto, pulando para fora do carro. A maior parte da família já estava ali, ela percebeu pelo número de carros já estacionados, e viu Dominique de longe acenando para ela. Acenou em resposta e esperou Scorpius também descer para irem andando juntos.</p>
<p>— Ai, eu esqueci de te falar – ela disse, parando de andar abruptamente e colocando a mão no peito dele – Elogia a comida da vovó que ela vai te amar para sempre.</p>
<p>Scorpius levantou as sobrancelhas e deu uma risada.</p>
<p>— Relaxa, Rose, eu não sou um monstro. Os pais dos meus colegas da faculdade costumavam gostar de mim, você sabia? Eu era a boa influência. Eu sou ótimo com pais.  </p>
<p>— Que terrível ilusão – ela revirou os olhos mas sorria ao pegar na mão dele e voltar a andar rumo à construção. Quando chegaram perto o suficiente da garota que continuava ali parada esperando-os, ela continuou – Olha só, quem é vivo sempre aparece mesmo.</p>
<p>— Não exagera, Rosie, eu só não conseguir vir pro último Natal – as duas se abraçaram, rindo.</p>
<p>— Scorpius, essa é a Dominique. Nic, esse é o Scorpius.</p>
<p>— Fiquei sabendo que a gente ia ter um Malfoy pro almoço, não sabia se realmente acreditava. Foi a Lily quem comentou e você sabe como ela é. É um prazer te conhecer Scorpius – ela sorriu para ele – Aproveita o tempo com a Rosie, daqui a pouco a gente vai ter de roubar ela de você.  </p>
<p>— Então <em>Rosie</em> é?</p>
<p>— Às vezes algumas pessoas da minha família me chamam assim – ela deu de ombros – Vem.</p>
<p>Rose continuou a puxá-lo pela mão até o quintal, onde várias pessoas – em sua maioria ruivos, exatamente como mencionado antes – se reuniam. Ela abraçou um senhor grisalho (e o apresentou a Scorpius como o vovô Arthur), abraçou diversos tios e tias (dos quais ele só guardou o nome de Victoire, por ser a única loira e com um bebê no colo, e Harry, por já conhece-lo), cumprimentou vários primos e primas (e quando se diz vários, realmente eram vários. Os pais da mulher ainda não haviam chegado, pois iam dar carona para uma das sobrinhas – Roxanne, ou algo do tipo, Scorpius não se lembrava exatamente do nome – que só iria chegar na estação um pouco mais tarde.</p>
<p>— Finalmente te encontrei! É o aniversariante e fica se escondendo pela festa, nunca vi! – Rose abraçou o irmão, que havia estado hospedado nA Toca desde sexta.</p>
<p>— A Lucy me apresentou uma amiga naquele dia que saímos. E agora quer tirar satisfação comigo de porque eu não liguei pra ela depois. Então não estou tecnicamente me escondendo, apenas achando o sofá da sala de estar um ótimo lugar para comer meu bolo.</p>
<p>— Hugo, o Scorpius. Você já tinha conhecido ele lá.</p>
<p>Ambos trocaram um aperto de mãos.</p>
<p>— Eu vou voltar pra sala e se alguém perguntar pra você, eu não estou lá, ok?</p>
<p>Scorpius riu levemente.</p>
<p>— O que foi? – Rose perguntou, olhando de lado pra ele.</p>
<p>— Sua família é uma piada, <em>Rosie</em>.</p>
<p>— Vamos ver se vai continuar achando depois de conhecer meu pai. Vamos lá pra fora sentar com o pessoal.</p>
<p>A mesa dos primos era a maior ali, porque a medida que mais dos netos de Molly e Arthur chegavam, eles apenas puxavam mais cadeiras ou emendavam mais mesas na ponta da já enorme. Todos eles falavam alto, muito alto, e Scorpius pensou que crescer no meio de tanta gente e barulho te fazia falar assim para ter a chance de ser escutado. Era tão diferente de almoços ou jantares de sua família, sempre tão formal e silencioso, e ao mesmo tempo era bem mais acolhedor.</p>
<p>Ele ficou sentado entre Rose e Albus, um dos primos com quem ele mais se conectou imediatamente. Como cliente fiel do Al Vivo, ele já havia visto o homem algumas vezes por lá, embora nunca houvesse realmente conversado com ele. E, aparentemente, elogiar o restaurante de alguém era uma ótima forma de iniciar uma amizade.</p>
<p>Scorpius já estava se sentindo bem mais à vontade no meio da família Weasley, e Lily estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho se vangloriando de como ela foi a engrenagem que faltava para fazer o casal Scorose – como ela resolveu chamar Rose e Scorpius – ficar junto.</p>
<p>— E aí eu cheguei na casa da Rose de surpresa uma tarde, porque eu e a Emily íamos sair e a Rose tem uma sandália que eu queria usar no dia.</p>
<p>— O maior erro da minha vida foi ter dado a chave da minha casa pra Lily para casos de emergência? Com certeza.</p>
<p>— Era uma emergência.</p>
<p>— Claro, assim como o dia que você foi pegar um vinho meu porque “o seu tinha acabado e isso com certeza se enquadrava em uma emergência”.</p>
<p>— Ai, Rose, cala a boca e deixa eu acabar de falar, tá legal? – ela soltou e alguns dos primos, e Scorpius, riram de leve antes dela continuar – Voltando pro que é importante. Eu cheguei e estavam os dois simplesmente deitados no sofá, quase dormindo. E eu parei e pensei: não é possível que até hoje eles ainda estão nesse lenga lenga. Porque a Rose tinha me contado no dia que foi pra casa dele e tal. E aí ela foi me ajudar a pegar a sandália e eu dei um toque nela. E depois arranjei pra gente sair todos juntos naquela boate. Qual não é minha surpresa quando olho pro cantinho e tão lá os dois se beijando como se o mundo fosse acabar?</p>
<p>— Quer dizer que você fica beijando minha filha em uma boate qualquer, Malfoy?</p>
<p>Scorpius levantou de supetão ao ouvir a voz atrás de si e se atrapalhou com a cadeira, quase a derrubando, gerando uma onda de risadas pela mesa dos primos – e ele não pode perceber, mas alguns dos mais velhos presentes também estavam rindo.</p>
<p>— Hun, oi, bom dia, é, Sr. Weasley.</p>
<p>Ele estendeu a mão para que Rony a apertasse, mas ele apenas maneou a cabeça em cumprimento e virou-se para a filha para abraça-la.</p>
<p>— Mas então, beijando minha rosa em boates, Malfoy?</p>
<p>— Não senhor, Sr. Weasley. Quer dizer, sim senhor, mas depois a gente foi pra minha casa, então não fiquei beijando ela lá muito tempo e...</p>
<p>— Então além de beijar minha rosa em boates fica levando ela pra sua casa depois é? – o rosto dele estava vermelho, tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos ruivos; enquanto o rosto de Scorpius estava branco.</p>
<p>— Ronald, deixa ele em paz. Olá Scorpius – Hermione o cumprimentou, surpreendentemente, pelo primeiro nome e com um sorriso no rosto – Agora vem, preciso de conversar com a Angelina.</p>
<p>Ela o arrastou dali e enfim Scorpius voltou a se sentar, ajeitando a cadeira e ainda recebendo pequenos risos dos primos Weasley.</p>
<p>— “Eu sou ótimo com pais” – Rose imitou ele baixinho enquanto ela voltava a se sentar – Imagina se não fosse, amor.</p>
<p>E foi depois de um dia inteiro naquela mesa que ele aprendeu – começou a aprender, na verdade, pois sempre confundia a Molly II com a Lucy, por exemplo – a diferenciar todos aqueles ruivos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que estejam gostando dessa história que, agora, já passou da metade! </p>
<p>Quarta-feira que vem tem mais.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo VII - Como ele acabou em (outro) consultório médico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo VII</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Como ele acabou em (outro) consultório médico</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 191</strong>
</p>
<p>— Tem certeza que esse vestido não é meio demais? – Rose perguntou pela terceira vez para Scorpius que a esperava ficar pronta sentado na cama dela, mexendo no celular.</p>
<p>— Você tá perfeita, Rose.</p>
<p>— Eu posso colocar o último que eu experimentei, o preto. Talvez nude não seja uma cor muito <em>festeirística</em> – ela se encarava no espelho comprido do quarto, rodando sobre o próprio eixo para ver como ficava as costas do vestido.</p>
<p>— Rose – ele esperou que ela o olhasse antes de continuar – Você tá <em>perfeita</em>.</p>
<p>— Desculpa – ela se aproximou de onde o namorado estava e apoiou a mão na bochecha dele – Eu só estou meio nervosa.</p>
<p>— Deu pra perceber – ele brincou – Mas sério, Rose, você tá, você é, linda, você já conhece meus avós e honestamente, eles nem vão conversar comigo lá. A gente vai pra marcar presença. Vovó vai estar muito ocupada sendo anfitriã, e meu avô troca duas palavras comigo pra não levantar mais comentários sobre a nossa briga, e depois me ignora o resto do tempo. A gente só vai lá pra eu me vangloriar da minha namorada linda e incrível e pra gente comer o melhor cannelloni desse mundo inteiro e beber vinho de graça.</p>
<p>Ela riu e ele puxou de leve a mão dela para trazê-la mais para perto, mas ela desviou o rosto no último momento e ele acabou beijando sua mandíbula.</p>
<p>— Já tô de batom, tem de esperar ele secar, só depois que posso pensar nesse beijinho.</p>
<p>Ele revirou os olhos mas sorriu, voltando a atenção para o espelho enquanto colocava brincos nas orelhas. Após mais alguns minutos, ela estava pronta.</p>
<p>— Levanta Scorp, vamos lá, se não a gente vai chegar atrasado.</p>
<p>Eles não iriam chegar atrasados: Rose odiava estar atrasada e tinha começado a se arrumar bem mais cedo para justamente não correr esse risco. Ele escolheu ignorar e não pontuar o fato que estava pronto a esperando a muito tempo e só aceitou a mão que ela estendeu para ajuda-lo a se levantar.</p>
<p>— Tem certeza que não pode nem um beijinho? – com os saltos, ela estava quase da altura dele.</p>
<p>— Só um selinho tá.</p>
<p>Ele a agarrou pela cintura devagar e ao se aproximar mais embalou, mantendo os lábios sobre o dela por um tempo, até que ela começou a rir e chegar a cabeça para trás.</p>
<p>— Scorpius!</p>
<p>— Tá bom, tá bom – ele disse, finalmente se afastando e sorrindo para a mulher (absolutamente linda, se ele tivesse de descrever) à sua frente.</p>
<p>— Eu tava brincando, vem cá – ela disse, antes de puxar ele pela lapela do terno que ele usava para outro beijo.</p>
<p>— Só você mesmo, Rose – ele quem ria, ainda mais pela reação da mulher que apenas deu de ombros e sorriu – Eu te amo, sabia?</p>
<p>Ela se afastou um pouco para conseguir observá-lo, sorrindo ainda mais, mostrando todos os seus dentes tão brancos em contraste com o batom levemente avermelhado dos lábios.</p>
<p>— Eu também te amo, Scorpius.</p>
<p>Ele só percebeu que tinha realmente dito aquilo depois da resposta de Rose. Saíram da casa dela e foram para o carro dele, que estava estacionado na garagem, para se porem a caminho do jantar.</p>
<p>Rose estava apreensiva, apesar de tudo, ele percebeu. Sua mão estava gelada, do jeito que só ficava quando ela estava nervosa, e ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e beijou-a, sem desviar os olhos da estrada, tentando de alguma forma acalmá-la.</p>
<p>Quando chegaram, a mansão Malfoy já estava iluminada e com vários dos convidados espalhados pela sala de visitas. Scorpius apoiou a mão na lombar da namorada e instintivamente olhou ao redor procurando por Lorcan – não que mudasse alguma coisa se ele realmente estivesse ali, mas...</p>
<p>— Scorpius, querido, que surpresa você já estar aqui – ele escutou a voz de sua avó um pouco atrás de si e pode sentir que ela gostaria de completar a frase com um “tão cedo, sem eu ter de te ligar dessa vez”, o que não seria tão educado ou polido.</p>
<p>— Vovó – ele se aproximou e beijou-a na bochecha.</p>
<p>— Não vai me apresentar a moça bonita, querido? – ela apontou com o queixo e os olhos brilhando para Rose, que ainda estava do lado dele, nem ao menos o esperando acabar de beijá-la direito antes de perguntar.</p>
<p>—  Vovó, essa é Rose, minha namorada. Rose, essa é vovó Narcisa.</p>
<p>— Um prazer, Sra. Malfoy – ela estendeu a mão, mas a mulher mais velha apenas a puxou delicadamente para beijar suas bochechas dos dois lados.</p>
<p>— Lucius – ela cutucou o esposo, que estava conversando com alguns convidados apenas um metro espaçado de onde ela estava agora, no braço chamando sua atenção – Scorpius tem alguém que ele quer te apresentar.</p>
<p>O avô virou-se para eles e lançou um olhar crítico da cabeça aos pés de Rose. Scorpius sentiu um vazio no estômago: independente do que a avó achasse, ela seria perfeitamente educada, ele sabia disso; mas dele... não tinha qualquer certeza de como ele poderia reagir diante do sobrenome de Rose.</p>
<p>— Vovô, essa é Rose, minha namorada. Rose, Lucius.</p>
<p>— Encantado – ele apertou a mão dela, enquanto encolhia levemente um dos olhos – Eu já não te conheço?</p>
<p>— Eu vim em um outro jantar que os senhores deram, Sr. Malfoy. Talvez seja da ocasião? – ele ainda não havia soltado a mão dela da sua.</p>
<p>— Talvez seja isso mesmo.</p>
<p>— Rose, querida, vem comigo, deixa eu te mostrar para umas amigas. Scorpius nunca trouxe uma namorada pra gente conhecer, sabia?</p>
<p>— Vovó!</p>
<p>— Verdades, querido. Verdades – ela enlaçou o braço no de Rose e a puxou para perto de um grupo de senhoras, fazendo com que a ruiva o olhasse com animação, levantando as sobrancelhas e mordendo os lábios.</p>
<p>Ela parecia estar feliz e um pouco mais calma, até onde Scorpius poderia avaliar. E ele sorriu em resposta. Passaram-se vários minutos antes que Lucius voltasse a conversar com o neto.</p>
<p>— Como você disse que ela se chamava mesmo, Scorpius? – ele perguntou, ainda parado apoiado em sua bengala ao lado do neto, com olhos azuis avaliadores.</p>
<p>— Rose.</p>
<p>— Sobrenome, Scorpius. Um nome sem sobrenome não tem valor algum.</p>
<p>— Rose Weasley, vovô – ele aprumou a postura e encarou o avô diretamente.</p>
<p>Não iria esconder que Rose era uma Weasley dele e caso ele não gostasse, decidiu, o problema seria dele. Já fazia um tempo que percebeu que o único motivo real para a implicância dele com os Weasley – ou com os Potter, ou com Hermione, verdade seja dita – era que eles não abaixavam a cabeça para a supremacia que ele pregava para as empresas Malfoy: eles denunciavam quando eles eram ilegais em seus negócios, e não se importavam com a tradição do nome ou sua força. Fora esse o motivo pelo qual sua mãe não gostava do legado da empresa Malfoy, e foi esse o motivo pelo qual – além de honrar a memória de Astoria – ele escolheu trabalhar na promotoria.</p>
<p>— Ela é a filha de Hermione Granger, vovô.</p>
<p>O olhar que Lucius lançou a ele naquele momento teria feito um Scorpius Malfoy mais jovem se encolher em sua própria estrutura. O azul dos olhos de Lucius pouco faltavam para tremeluzir e eletrizar.</p>
<p>— Uma <em>Weasley</em>, Scorpius? – ele sibilou para o neto.</p>
<p>— Uma Weasley, vovô. Algum problema?</p>
<p>— Não bastasse toda a situação que você nos colocou quando resolveu por puro <em>capricho</em> não trabalhar em nossas empresas – ele deu um passo para mais próximo do neto, continuando a praticamente sibilar –, agora você vai continuar manchando o nome Malfoy assim? Por uma <em>vadiazinha</em> que nem tem nada de muito especial?</p>
<p>— Eu vou dizer uma vez: Rose uma das mulheres mais especiais que já conheci nessa vida, assim como minha mãe foi, e espero que a trate com, no mínimo, respeito. E se eu resolvi não trabalhar nas suas empresas eu fiz isso por um motivo, e a cada dia percebo que não poderia estar mais certo nessa decisão.</p>
<p>— Algum problema? – era Narcisa que se aproximava deles, apoiando uma mão no braço de cada um deles, os afastando – Não queremos <em>outra</em> situação na frente dos nossos convidados, queremos?</p>
<p>Quando Scorpius olhou ao redor, pode ver que alguns dos convidados já haviam interrompido suas conversas e olhavam – ansiosos, quase ávidos, ele se permitiria dizer – para a conversa que se desenrolava entre ele e seu avô.</p>
<p>— Aquela menina que ele trouxe, Narcisa, uma <em>Weasley</em> – ele praticamente cuspiu a última palavra.</p>
<p>— Ela podia ser o próprio <em>diabo</em>, Lucius, o que não é o caso, que você iria apenas acenar e continuar a caminhar e conversar com essas pessoas. Eu não <em>admito</em>, simplesmente não admito, que vocês deem outra cena em uma de minhas festas. Você já me afastou do meu filho, Lucius, não queremos que a família toda se afaste também, queremos? Se querem resolver isso, resolvam amanhã. Hoje, vocês vão sorrir, dar uma risada, e ir cada um para um canto. Não quero mais ouvir falar disso, entenderam? Que bom. – ela sorriu, aliviando a expressão que por um momento tinha se tornado extremamente sombria. Passou a mão pelo cabelo totalmente branco – Scorpius, querido, sua namorada tinha ido ao banheiro, talvez se você a esperar no corredor seja melhor.</p>
<p>Narcisa saiu andando graciosamente distribuindo sorrisos, arrastando um Lucius inconformado ao seu lado, tendo entrelaçado seu braço no dele. Scorpius se dirigiu para o corredor indicado pela avó, a espera de Rose. Não tardou para que ela aparecesse, passando a mão pela saia do vestido, tentando arrumar um defeito não existente.</p>
<p>— Não foi tão ruim, afinal – ela sorriu, radiante, para Scorpius.</p>
<p>Então, ele pensou, ela havia saído antes de toda a conversa com seu avô se iniciar – porque ela nunca deixaria de perceber o que havia acontecido.</p>
<p>— Você é incrível, <em>Rosie</em>.</p>
<p>— Não me chama assim – ela riu, fazendo uma careta em seguida e abraçando o namorado passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele, deixando-o abraçar pela cintura – Me lembra demais meu pai.</p>
<p>— Pode deixar, nunca mais vou chamar você assim.</p>
<p>O restante do jantar ocorreu sem mais interrupções ou qualquer tipo de distúrbio: ninguém mais o questionava sobre a inexistência de uma namorada, ele não avistou nenhum dos irmãos Scamander ali dessa vez e seu avô fez questão de passar o restante do tempo bem longe deles dois – e, mesmo que ele não tivesse feito isso, Scorpius faria questão de o fazer ele mesmo.</p>
<p>Contudo, o clima ainda não havia sido reestabelecido como um todo, e certamente a cor dos cabelos de Rose foi uma pista para o motivo da discussão entre avô e neto – o que gerou alguns sussurros eventuais aqui e ali. Quando acabaram de jantar e depois de ficarem um tempo conversando com algumas pessoas na sala de estar, despediram-se de Narcisa (“Lucius sentiu um mal-estar, teve de ir se deitar mais cedo, infelizmente, mas vou passar suas despedidas a ele, fiquem certos”, foi a resposta dela sobre o esposo) e dirigiram-se para o carro.</p>
<p>Assim que fecharam as portas, o sorriso de Rose quebrou e ela suspirou. Ela havia percebido tudo, claro que sim. Scorpius culpou-se por ter sido tão otimista e ter pensado que ela não havia notado os burburinhos, ela era muito esperta para não perceber, ele devia ter sabido.</p>
<p>Rose queria que tudo tivesse dado certo, claro que queria, afinal, apesar de todos os pesares da família Malfoy, era a família de Scorpius. Mas, apesar de estar triste, ela não se culpava nem um pouco pelo que tinha acontecido, sabia que não havia feito nada de errado.</p>
<p>— Amo você, Rose. Eu te amo tanto – ele disse, alcançando as mãos dela.</p>
<p>— Eu também te amo, Scorpius – ela encostou sua testa na dele.</p>
<p>Ele ligou o carro e os afastou dali o mais rápido que ele pode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 206</strong>
</p>
<p>— O que você acha, Scorpius? Esse ou esse?</p>
<p>Lily estava na sua frente, com dois vestidos, um em cada cabide, alternando qual colocava na sua frente.</p>
<p>— Qualquer um, Lily, eu já te disse – foi a voz de Albus que a respondeu, vinda de fora, logo antes dele aparecer no cômodo.</p>
<p>— Eu <em>sei</em> que você já disse, e por isso que eu tô perguntando pro Scorpius, porque pelo menos ele não é um insuportável filho da puta.</p>
<p>— Ai se dona Ginny escuta você xingando ela assim, Lily Luna.</p>
<p>Scorpius não tinha ideia de como havia se metido nessa situação. Era sábado a noite, Rose estava de plantão cinderela e ele resolveu ficar na casa dela, já que ela sairia meia noite e viria direto para cá. Mas as sete e meia da noite, a porta abriu – fazendo-o pular de susto na cama e ir para a sala correndo, em uma posição meio que de combate – e de repente Lily estava na sala, com roupas em seus braços e o rosto maqueado.</p>
<p>— Cadê a Rose? – ela perguntou.</p>
<p>— De plantão.</p>
<p>— Ai, merda, eu esqueci. Ok, você vai ter de servir.</p>
<p>E então ele estava naquela situação: com uma mulher o pedindo opinião com roupas, no meio de uma briga de irmãos, enquanto ainda estava sem camisa, em pé no meio da sala.</p>
<p>— Pra onde que você vai? – ele perguntou, depois de continuar encarando os dois irmãos discutindo por mais um tempo.</p>
<p>— É um jantar da empresa – ela disse, ainda dando uma última encarada no irmão antes de voltar a atenção para Scorpius por fim – E eu acho que vão me nomear a chefe no design da campanha de outono-inverno que vamos começar. Então, não é “qualquer um” – ela imitou mal a voz de Albus.</p>
<p>— O da direita então.</p>
<p>Ele disse e deu de ombros.</p>
<p>— Tem certeza?</p>
<p>— Você me perguntou, eu respondi. Agora vai ser a hora que você coloca o outro e diz que ele é melhor? É uma coisa de família fazer isso? Porque é o que Rose faz todas as vezes que vamos sair.</p>
<p>— Cala a boca, Scorpius – ela riu de leve, antes de apoiar o vestido da esquerda no sofá e se encaminhar para o banheiro.</p>
<p>— Não devia estar no restaurante? – ele se virou para Albus enquanto ela deixava a sala.</p>
<p>— Deixei com o gerente lá hoje, vou dar uma carona pra Lily pra esse jantar, ela não tem carro, meu pai tá ocupado e a namorada dela também.</p>
<p>— Eu estava reassistindo Breaking Bad. Gosta?</p>
<p>— Claro, tá em qual temporada?</p>
<p>Ele ligou a televisão da sala e começaram a assistir – sabiam que Lily ainda demoraria um tempo considerável no banheiro antes de estar pronta. Assistiram um pouco mais da metade de um episódio quando Lily deu novamente o ar de sua graça.</p>
<p>— Tô pronta, Albus, me leva? E Scorpius, como pode ver, fiquei com o que você disse mesmo, então a mania da sua namorada só pode ter vindo da família Granger.</p>
<p>Ela o abraçou e agradeceu, antes de sair pela porta.</p>
<p>— Ei, o que vai fazer depois? – ele perguntou para Albus.</p>
<p>— Ir pra casa, por quê?</p>
<p>— Se quiser voltar, a gente pode continuar a assistir. A gente pede uma pizza, ou algo assim.</p>
<p>— Fechado.</p>
<p>Imagine então qual foi a surpresa de Rose ao chegar em casa, cansada após o plantão tumultuado, e encontrar seu namorado e primo rindo juntos em frente a televisão com uma caixa de pizza vazia e várias garrafas de cerveja em volta na mesa de centro da sua sala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 214</strong>
</p>
<p>— Pelo menos dessa vez você não falou pro meu pai que a gente foi pra sua casa transar – Rose sorriu para ele, apertando a mão enquanto ambos sentavam-se no sofá – Bem, pelo menos não ainda.</p>
<p>Scorpius revirou os olhos, mas sorria, e quando ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, sorriu ainda mais.</p>
<p>Estavam na casa dos pais de Rose, para um jantar de domingo. Eram apenas os dois e o casal, já que o irmão da namorada tinha ido viajar com amigos da faculdade, aproveitando as férias de verão.</p>
<p>— Rosie, deixa eu te mostrar a parte nova do jardim – o pai da moça a chamou, levantando-se do sofá que dividia com sua esposa.</p>
<p>Ela se levantou dando um beijo na bochecha do namorado, com um aviso silencioso de “se comporte” para ele.</p>
<p>Era estranho estar aqui com Hermione Granger (Weasley, ele se forçou a completar mentalmente), num ambiente que não o do tribunal e com ela calmamente sentada com uma taça de vinho e uma calça jeans – ele ainda não conseguia associar uma imagem dela que não estivesse vestida com um terninho.</p>
<p>Ele permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para a televisão – fingindo que estava assistindo qualquer que fosse o filme que estivesse passando ali, tudo para evitar transformar aquele silêncio em constrangedor.</p>
<p>— Sabe, Scorpius – a mulher começou a falar depois de um tempo.</p>
<p>Ele ainda não havia acostumado também com ela lhe chamando pelo primeiro nome, mas desviou seu olhar da televisão e a encarou.</p>
<p>— Você faz bem para a Rose, ela está feliz com você e eu também estou. Rony vai acabar acostumando, você sabe – ela deu de ombros, sorrindo para o genro.</p>
<p>— Obrigada, Hermione.</p>
<p>— Todos nós temos história com a sua família, e Rony é um pouco mais rancoroso que o recomendado, isso é tudo. Quando ele perceber que você é uma pessoa para além de uma família, tudo vai melhorar.</p>
<p>Scorpius acenou em concordância.</p>
<p>— E, se me perguntarem eu nunca disse isso, mas, você é um bom profissional, Scorpius, e a decisão de seguir seu próprio caminho te conquistou muita admiração por toda Londres. Inclusive comigo. – ela sorriu para ele.</p>
<p>— Ficaram lindas, papai, muito lindas mesmo – depois de um tempo ouviram a voz de Rose se aproximando pelo corredor.</p>
<p>— Achei que você fosse gostar – Ronald respondeu quando já haviam chegado na sala – Quer jogar comigo, Rosie? – ele apontou para o xadrez montado no canto da sala.</p>
<p>— Ah, papai, eu não estou muito animada para jogar agora não...</p>
<p>— Ah, qual é, Rosie, você sabe que sua mãe não sabe – ele deu uma olhada para a esposa que o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida – não gosta de jogar.</p>
<p>— Eu posso jogar com o senhor – Scorpius criou coragem e se ofereceu, recebendo um olhar desacreditado em resposta.</p>
<p>Ele pode perceber o olhar trocado entre Rose e sua mãe enquanto ele e o sogro se dirigiam para a mesa onde o xadrez se montava.</p>
<p>Rose e Scorpius passaram do horário ali naquela noite, especialmente considerando que ele trabalhava no dia seguinte pela manhã. Mas, quer dizer, como não podiam? Depois que Scorpius venceu a primeira partida, Ronald ficou mais vermelho do que o homem jamais podia ter imaginado, e pediu uma revanche. E, quando Ronald venceu a segunda rodada, é claro que tinham de fazer o desempate.</p>
<p>A surpresa da noite foi quando Scorpius, que estava perdendo por pontuação nessa última partida, conseguiu afogar seu rei e alcançou um empate. Era o melhor resultado que as mulheres que assistiam as partidas um pouco receosas podiam pedir, e quando a noite acabou com Ronald despedindo de Scorpius com um aperto de mão e um sorriso no rosto, acharam que essas partidas de xadrez haviam sido o milagre que esperavam desde o dia em que Rose anunciou estar namorando um Malfoy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 260</strong>
</p>
<p>— Obrigada por ter vindo me buscar, Pamela ficou presa em uma cirurgia de emergência agora e eu tinha vindo de carona com ela – Rose disse, se inclinando sobre o freio de mão para beijar Scorpius, sentado no assento do motorista.</p>
<p>Rose saia de mais um plantão cinderela naquela quinta e mesmo com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo desarrumado e o rosto com olheiras do plantão agitado, quando ela sorriu para ele, a primeira coisa que ele pensou foi: puta merda, eu sou mesmo um sortudo do caramba.</p>
<p>— Eu vou trabalhar amanhã, mas você pode ficar lá em casa, se quiser.</p>
<p>— Seria ótimo, não quero ir pra casa mesmo agora.</p>
<p>— Como foi o plantão?</p>
<p>— Uma confusão – ela suspirou, remexendo o cabelo, arrumando-o um pouco – Teve um acidente na rodovia e a gente era o hospital mais próximo, acabou que mandaram os pacientes pra cá. Tinha uma criancinha, amor, foi horrível.</p>
<p>— Ela tá bem agora?</p>
<p>— É a cirurgia que a Pamela tá. Ela estava estável, mas não sei o que vai acontecer... As primeiras 24 horas definem tudo – ela deu de ombros, caindo com a cabeça no encosto do banco do carro.</p>
<p>Ele passou a mão na perna dela.</p>
<p>— Ela vai ficar bem.</p>
<p>— Não tem como a gente saber na verdade, né.</p>
<p>Ela ficou em silêncio o resto do caminho até a casa dele.</p>
<p>— Crianças sempre me atingiram mais, desde a faculdade – ela disse, desabotoando o cinto e descendo para a garagem – Preciso tomar um banho agora. Quer vir?</p>
<p>Ela sorriu para ele sugestiva, e ele apenas encerrou a distância entre eles a beijando, enquanto ela soltava pequenos risinhos. Ela queria esquecer tudo aquilo que tinha visto no trabalho e sabia que podia contar com ele para ajudá-la nessa tarefa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 269</strong>
</p>
<p>— Então, você se lembra, né?</p>
<p>— Albus o do restaurante, Lily a ruiva que sempre aparece na sua casa, James o irmão deles que você não gosta. Louis é o primo loiro, e Victoire a prima loira.</p>
<p>— Lembrar desses não vale – ela revirou os olhos, enquanto entravam juntos no barzinho que tinham combinado de se encontrar.</p>
<p>A primeira coisa que viram – e que qualquer um veria ao entrar no bar, certamente – foi a mesa enorme do canto que já reunia grande parte dos netos de Molly e Arthur, assim como alguns agregados.</p>
<p>Rose e Scorpius foram recebidos com gritos desordenados, combinado “ei”, “olha só quem se dignou a aparecer” e “quem é vivo sempre aparece”, provavelmente voltados mais para Rose do que para ele – o horário de trabalho conturbado sempre prejudicava ela a aparecer nas saídas que combinavam.</p>
<p>Se sentaram entre Lily e Albus, com quem Scorpius havia mantido contato desde aquele dia na casa de Rose. Eles descobriram que ambos gostavam bastante de basquete, e agora não era raro marcarem de assistirem juntos – nas palavras de Rose, pelo menos era o irmão menos chato da família.</p>
<p>Teddy e Victoire chegaram um tempo depois, justificando o atraso que a babá que contrataram para olhar Remus para poderem sair havia se atrasado um pouco. Remus era a sensação da família desde que Victoire havia anunciado a gravidez e, agora com quase um ano, era a perdição de todos os primos, que disputavam a chance de ficarem com ele por uma tarde – os pais que agradeciam.</p>
<p>Já era mais tarde e algumas garrafas de cerveja enchiam a mesa barulhenta quando o celular de Scorpius vibrou no bolso da calça. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao encarar a tela, levando Rose a preocupar-se ao vê-lo assim.</p>
<p>— O que foi?</p>
<p>— Meu pai tá me ligando – foi a única resposta que ele deu antes de sair para fora do barzinho, a procura de um lugar silencioso, sendo seguido por Rose e levantando questionamentos por entre os presentes.</p>
<p>— Alô?</p>
<p>— Não achei que você fosse atender, pra ser sincero – foi a resposta do pai.</p>
<p>— Tá tudo bem?</p>
<p>— Tá sim. Eu queria te perguntar... Eu queria te ver, Scorpius.</p>
<p>— Me ver?</p>
<p>— É. Mês que vem. Fazem cinco anos.</p>
<p>Ele não precisava o lembrar que em um mês faria cinco anos da morte da sua mãe – ele se lembrava todo santo dia.</p>
<p>— Eu sei que vão fazer cinco anos, acha que eu não sei?</p>
<p>— Eu sei que sabe. Eu só... – ele solta a respiração tão alto que é audível do outro lado da linha – Eu queria te ver. Não precisa me responder agora, eu sei que faz muito tempo. Só... Me liga depois, tá?</p>
<p>— Ok. – é a única coisa que o filho responde.</p>
<p>— Tchau.</p>
<p>O som ritmado no telefone indica que a ligação chegou ao fim, mas Scorpius ainda mantinha o celular rente à orelha. Passam-se alguns segundos antes que ele abaixe o aparelho e encare uma Rose confusa, aguardando em pé ao seu lado.</p>
<p>— Ele quer me ver.</p>
<p>Ele abraça rose e beija seu cabelo, apoiando o queixo ali por um momento enquanto pensava.</p>
<p>— A gente não conversava já tem anos, eu acho. E eu só o via nas festas da minha vó, também, depois que ela morreu. Agora nem isso.</p>
<p>Rose esperou mais um tempo, antes de finalmente perguntar, afastando a cabeça para poder encará-lo.</p>
<p>— E você vai?</p>
<p>— Ainda não sei. Mas acho que é o que ela ia querer. Ele mudou, desde que conheceu ela, você sabe. E tá tentando mudar mais ainda desde então. Vem, vamos entrar, depois a gente conversa – ele passou o braço pelos ombros da mulher, conduzindo-a de volta para o barzinho.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 279</strong>
</p>
<p>— A gente nunca mais vai pedir comida naquele restaurante japonês de novo, combinado? – ela bufou, caindo na cama e se aconchegando no peito de Scorpius mais uma vez.</p>
<p>Eram cinco e meia de manhã e desde as cinco, quando ela acordou e correu para o banheiro, ela continuava indo e voltando de lá, cada vez mais pálida e mal-humorada que a anterior.</p>
<p>— Ainda tá vomitando?</p>
<p>— Terceira vez. Eu vou morrer – ela disse, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e entrelaçando as pernas com as dele.</p>
<p>— Tenta dormir de novo, Rose.</p>
<p>Ele amava como o nome dela se enrolava em sua língua antes de sair. Ele já tinha perdido qualquer vestígio de sono, e continuou apenas passando a mão pelo cabelo dela enquanto sentia que a respiração da namorada voltava a acalmar e a regularizar, indicando que estava começando a cochilar novamente.</p>
<p>Ele tinha de ir trabalhar, não tinha como adiar a sessão do tribunal hoje. Mas também não queria deixa-la sozinha. Ronald estava de férias, ele sabia disso, mas ligar para o sogro, apesar de sua relação ter melhorado consideravelmente, não era algo que ele gostaria de fazer antes das seis da manhã.</p>
<p>Ele ficou encarando o teto e passando a mão nos cabelos dela por mais um tempo. Talvez ela melhorasse, talvez ela agora ficasse dormindo como um anjo até as sete e meia, quando deveria sair de casa. Talvez tudo desse certo e...</p>
<p>Ela acordou de supetão e correu para o banheiro mais uma vez. É, sem chances.</p>
<p>Pegou o celular e discou o número do sogro enquanto corria atrás dela rumo ao banheiro, para ajuda-la se precisasse de algo.</p>
<p>— A Rosie tá bem? – foi a primeira coisa que a voz ainda rouca pelo sono de Ronald disse ao atender a ligação.</p>
<p>— Bom dia, Sr. Weasley. Ela não tá passando muito bem, tá vomitando um pouco. Eu tenho de ir para o tribunal hoje de manhã e ela tinha comentado que o senhor estava de férias. O senhor pode vir ficar com ela? Não quero que ela fique sozinha...</p>
<p>— Já estou indo pra casa dela, me espera antes de sair, tá?</p>
<p>— Na verdade, Sr... A gente tá na minha casa.</p>
<p>Ele ouviu o homem murmurar algumas coisas antes de voltar a falar de forma entendível.</p>
<p>— Me manda seu endereço, já chego aí.</p>
<p>Rose tinha se levantado novamente e agora escovava os dentes. Não tinha prestado atenção na conversa que tinha se desenrolado, então a primeira coisa que perguntou foi:</p>
<p>— Quem era?</p>
<p>— Seu pai. Ele tá vindo pra ficar contigo.</p>
<p>— Você ligou pro meu pai e pediu pra ele vir ficar comigo <em>na sua casa</em>? – ela levantou a sobrancelha – Tá mesmo querendo adiantar a morte, uh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 297</strong>
</p>
<p>— Alô?</p>
<p> — Não entra em pânico, tudo bem? – era a voz de Rose do outro lado da ligação.</p>
<p>Scorpius estranhou: para além da fala da namorada (que por si só incitava pânico), ela nunca ligava para ele em horário de trabalho.</p>
<p>— O que aconteceu, amor?</p>
<p>— Eu disse pra não entrar em pânico – ele podia sentir que do outro lado ela estaria revirando os olhos – Eu meio que desmaiei enquanto estava com a Lily e agora eu estou no hospital em observação.</p>
<p>— “Não entra em pânico”, Rose? É claro que eu vou entrar em pânico. Tá em qual hospital? Tá tudo bem?</p>
<p>— Eu tô bem agora. Tô no Frida, o que eu tenho costume de fazer plantão cinderela.</p>
<p>— Chego aí em dez minutos.</p>
<p>Desligou o telefone, pegou a sua pasta e saiu da sua sala, sem nem mesmo se importar com os olhares nervosos e confusos que recebeu dos estagiários. Parou no saguão para avisar a secretária que ia ficar fora o resto do dia, para ligar se fosse realmente uma urgência.</p>
<p>Tinha dito que chegava ao hospital em dez minutos, mas o trânsito resolveu lhe fazer de bobo e ficar o dobro do que tinha previsto naquele curto trecho. Estacionou o carro na primeira vaga do estacionamento do hospital e correu para a recepcionista.</p>
<p>— Oi, minha namorada estava sendo atendida pela emergência.</p>
<p>— Nome?</p>
<p>— Rose Weasley.</p>
<p>— Ah sim, a Dra. Weasley. Você é o namorado – ela conferiu em um papel que estava ali – Scorpius, certo? Ela está na observação 03, segue pelo corredor direito, primeira a esquerda, terceira porta a esquerda – ela respondeu entregando um crachá para ele.</p>
<p>Pendurou o crachá de qualquer jeito na lapela do terno que usava, sentindo o coração bater mais forte na caixa torácica a cada passo que dava. Quanto mais próxima Rose ficava dele, mais longe ele sentia que devia percorrer. Enfim chegou e a avistou deitada em uma das macas, bebendo um suco de uva de caixinha ao lado de Lily.</p>
<p>— Eu te disse que não precisava de pânico – ela sorriu ao vê-lo entrar afobado na sala.</p>
<p>— Porra Rose, você tá bem mesmo? – ele atravessou o resto do espaço e a abraçou.</p>
<p>— Claro que tô. Provavelmente foi o calor. A gente tava andando, tava quente e eu não tinha bebido muita água antes de sair de casa.</p>
<p>— Obrigada Lily – ele sorriu para a prima.</p>
<p>— Imagina. Vou aproveitar que você tá aqui agora e ir comer algo na lanchonete do hospital, tá?</p>
<p>— Você me passou um susto e tanto, Rose – ele sorriu para ela, a abraçando de pé ao lado da maca.</p>
<p>— Mas eu te disse, amor, não entra em pânico.</p>
<p>— O que só aumentou ainda mais todo o pânico – ele revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Rose, estou com os resultados dos seus exames aqui e... – um médico entrou no quarto, analisando uma papelada enquanto ainda andava e falava – Esse deve ser o tão falado Scorpius, estou certo?</p>
<p>— Sim, prazer.</p>
<p>— Esse é o Mike, Scorp, meu colega de trabalho. – Rose fez as apresentações.</p>
<p>— Fica falando de mim então no trabalho, Rose?</p>
<p>Ela revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Deixa ele falar logo que eu estou ótima e liberar a gente logo.</p>
<p>— Se você preferir saber seus resultados sozinha, Rose, Scorpius pode esperar a gente terminar aqui no corredor ou na sala de espera.</p>
<p>— Que nada – ela deu a mão para o namorado – Já tá mais que na hora de eu poder sair daqui.</p>
<p>— Ok então. Você pode sim sair daqui, mas só depois da gente fazer um ultrassom.</p>
<p>— Ultrassom? – Scorpius perguntou – É grave?</p>
<p>Ele estava imaginando todo e qualquer pior cenário possível na sua cabeça. Rose tinha um câncer em estado terminal, Rose tinha uma doença rara no sangue em estado terminal, Rose estava com uma doença nova e desconhecida mortal. Ele esperava escutar todo e qualquer diagnóstico da boca daquele médico, menos o que ele realmente disse em seguida:</p>
<p>— Rose, você tá grávida.</p>
<p>Nenhum dos dois respondeu nada, nenhum ao menos computou quando Mike disse que ia dar privacidade par eles naquele momento e saiu da sala. Eles permaneceram estáticos na mesma posição em que estavam antes, de mãos dadas, por um tempo que pareceu para sempre.</p>
<p>Até Scorpius se virar para ela rindo e a abraçar forte, com a cabeça dela enterrada no tecido de seu terno, molhando-o com algumas lágrimas que ela nem sequer se dava conta que chorava.</p>
<p>— Eu sei que a gente não esperava, Scorp, e eu sei que a gente só tá junto há pouco mais de quatro meses, mas eu estou feliz. Assustada, aterrorizada, completamente em choque, mas feliz.</p>
<p>— Eu te amo tanto, Rose – ele disse, afundando o rosto nos cabelos ruivos da mulher, inspirando seu cheiro, o cheiro da mãe de seu filho.  </p>
<p>E foi assim que ele terminou o dia em um consultório médico, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, abraçado a sua namorada, Rose Weasley.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que estejam gostando da história!</p>
<p>Estamos nos aproximando da reta final da história, e na sexta já sai o capítulo 8! </p>
<p>Me contem o que acharam :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo VIII - Como ele chorou feito bebê</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo VIII</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Como ele chorou feito um bebê</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 299</strong>
</p>
<p>Ele respirou fundo pela terceira vez, esperando que dessa vez surtisse algum efeito e fizesse, de algum modo, suas mãos pararem de tremer. Rose, ao seu lado, percebeu o que passava, e apoiou sua própria mão sobre a dele que ainda se agarrava ao volante tornando os nós dos dedos brancos, sorrindo para ele.</p>
<p>— Vai dar tudo certo – ela disse, o incentivando.</p>
<p>— Eu sei – ele disse em um sussurro, junto com um suspiro.</p>
<p>Respirou fundo mais uma vez.</p>
<p>— É só que já faz muito tempo.</p>
<p>Ela lhe estendeu o grande buquê de flores do campo – as favoritas de sua mãe – que até então estava apoiado no colo dela, como um incentivo final para que ele finalmente saísse do carro.</p>
<p>— Não vai ajudar ficar aqui, você sabe. Não vai ficar mais fácil.</p>
<p>— Você tá certa – ele pode ver que ela ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda em um gesto automático de “como sempre”, mas que não disse nada, e ele adorava aquilo nela.</p>
<p>Ele tirou a chave da ignição, entregou para a mulher, que ficaria o esperando ali, pegou o buquê que ela estendia para ele e saiu para o ar já não tão quente que o outono trazia.</p>
<p>O cemitério e seu longo terreno gramado, pontilhado com túmulos e flores, estava relativamente vazio naquele dia. Talvez o céu bonito, com poucas nuvens e a temperatura confortável tivesse estimulado outras atividades menos fúnebres, mas não para os Malfoy. Não naquele dia em específico.</p>
<p>Quando Scorpius se aproximou da pedra de mármore que marcava o túmulo de Astoria Malfoy, percebeu que o pai já estava lá, com o mesmo estilo de sobretudo que sua mãe sempre havia adorado comprar para o esposo – Scorpius se questionou se ela havia comprado aquele.</p>
<p>Fazia um tempo que não via seu pai, e os cabelos sempre tão louros que quase brancos, agora estavam mais para tão brancos que quase louros. Os anos chegam para todos, inclusive para Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>Ele não olhou para o homem ao seu lado quando o alcançou, apenas agachou, depositou o buquê que trouxe ao lado de um extremamente semelhante (seu próprio pai havia trazido, ele imaginava) e tocou a pedra fria, como se assim pudesse tocar a bochecha rosadas ou o cabelo negro que nunca esqueceria o cheiro.</p>
<p>— Oi mãe – ele sorriu levemente.</p>
<p>Ele não saberia descrever exatamente o que se passava pela sua cabeça todas as vezes que vinha ali e colocava a mão sobre a pedra. Os pensamentos fluíam, como se ele tivesse contando para a mãe tudo o que havia acontecido com ele desde a última vez que estivera ali, mas não tinha um fluxo ou uma ordem na maneira que essas lembranças fluíam. Mas, naquele momento, ele sabia exatamente o que ele estava contando para ela: “a senhora vai ser avó!” ele repetia e repetia, ecoando o pensamento e sorrindo involuntariamente.</p>
<p>E também chorando involuntariamente. “A senhora vai ser avó e nunca vai conhecer seu neto”, ele completou o pensamento, sentindo que o choro se apertava na garganta.</p>
<p>Após um tempo, que não sabia dizer quanto, ele se levanto e abanou o tecido do joelho da calça onde havia se ajoelhado, ainda com os olhos marejados.</p>
<p>— Oi pai – ele finalmente disse.</p>
<p>E ao virar-se para Draco, e ver os olhos também molhados do pai, eles não trocaram palavras antes de compartilharem um abraço. Havia muito a ser dito, muito a não ser dito, muito a ser pensado e muito a ser refletido. Naquele momento, contudo, só havia muito a ser ignorado e a sensação de perda, mais forte do que havia estado nos últimos tempos.</p>
<p>Cinco anos haviam se passado desde que haviam perdido Astoria para o câncer, cinco anos desde que ela pode finalmente descansar, depois de tanta dor e sofrimento. Eles sabiam que havia sido o melhor para ela, após tantos meses de tratamentos penosos e de debilitações que só se acumulavam. E eles entendiam isso. Assim como também entendiam que, apesar de ter sido o melhor para Astoria, não tinha sido o melhor para eles.</p>
<p>— Eu vou ter um filho – Scorpius murmurou, ainda engasgado com as lágrimas, o som sendo abafado pelo sobretudo do pai – Você vai ser avô. E mamãe ia ser avó.</p>
<p>Eles não se afastaram, e foi por isso que Scorpius conseguiu sentir o soluço que movimentou o peito do pai, que não conseguiu segurar o choro após a notícia.</p>
<p>Depois de tudo que já tinha feito na vida, Draco Malfoy estava emocionado porque ia ser avô. E Scorpius permitiu se esconder nos braços do pai por mais aquele dia, antes de ter de se afastar e se tornar o pai.</p>
<p>No quarto, reinava a escuridão: não havia sequer um ponto de luz ali. Rose deitava sobre o peito nu de Scorpius, que continuava a passar a mão pelo braço dela.</p>
<p>— Eu contei pra ele, Rose, que a gente vai ter um filho.</p>
<p>— Ou filha – ela brincou, mas logo em seguida ele pode sentir quando sua testa enrugava um pouco – O que a gente vai fazer, Scorp?</p>
<p>— A gente vai ser pai. E vamos tentar fazer tudo certo. Embora eu ache que vamos fazer a maioria das coisas errado.</p>
<p>— Eu tô falando sério, Scorp – ele não podia vê-la, mas sentiu quando mudou de posição, virando-se e apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas sobre o seu queixo – Eu falei que eu estava feliz, mas não te dei a opção também... Você quer mesmo ter esse bebê?</p>
<p>— Eu sei que não seria a hora perfeita, Rose, mas a gente pode fazer ser. Eu te amo, e eu sei que a gente não tá junto há muito tempo, e que eu vou fazer um milhão de coisas erradas antes de você ganhar esse neném. Coisas erradas do tipo dizer para o seu pai que a gente veio pra minha casa transar. Ou coisas erradas do tipo te irritar e fazer você me odiar quando eu fizer exatamente o oposto do que você queria que eu fizesse. Mas a gente vai fazer dar certo. Você vai ver.</p>
<p>Ele podia sentir que ela sorria, então havia dito a coisa certa, afinal.</p>
<p>— Que bom que você se sente assim, amor, porque pensei que a gente podia contar pra minha família no jantar do meu aniversário semana que vem então, o que acha?</p>
<p>Mas ela não esperou resposta antes de se ajeitar novamente no peito dele para dormir, e ele agradeceu que não tinha luzes ali, porque ele definitivamente fez uma careta ao pensar que a possibilidade de Ronald Weasley lhe castrar não era tão remota quanto ele gostaria que fosse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 303</strong>
</p>
<p>Ele nunca fora medroso, mas por algum motivo ele estava parado no escuro dentro do carro estacionado em frente à casa de Rose por mais tempo do que seria considerado normal. Se algum vizinho que não o conhecesse estivesse o observando pela janela, provavelmente estaria a um fio de discar para a polícia e acusa-lo de estar planejando um roubo. Ou um sequestro. Ou de ser um stalker. Definitivamente nada de bom.</p>
<p>Ele pensou que devia sair dali logo e tocar a campainha de uma vez. Quem sabe em dez minutos, ele completou o pensamento, continuando na mesma posição. Despertou do seu transe sabe-se quanto tempo depois com batidas firmes no vidro da janela de seu carro.</p>
<p>— Ô mané, achei que já tinha passado da fase de ter medo do tio Rony – Albus disse, se abaixando ao nível que Scorpius se encontrava sentado, para que ele pudesse ver o rosto zombeteiro dele.</p>
<p>Albus deu um passo para trás para permitir que ele abrisse a porta do carro, e ficou ali esperando. Ele finalmente respirou fundo, agarrou o presente de Rose que estava apoiado no banco do passageiro, o buquê de flores violetas (incluindo algumas das próprias violetas, as favoritas da namorada) que estava ao lado e a chave do carro com a outra, saindo para o ar já gelado do outono.</p>
<p>— Se ele não te matou até agora e Rose ainda tá feliz contigo, eu não me preocuparia tanto – Albus passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo, mas como ele era mais baixo que Scorpius, acabou forçando ele a ficar corcunda e logo se desfazer daquela posição – A menos que você faça a Rose chorar, porque aí sim ele vai ficar possesso contigo. Ou que engravide ela, cara, aí sim ele vai te matar.</p>
<p>Scorpius parou no meio de um passo e engoliu em seco. Albus virou para ele sem entender porque haviam parado no meio da rua e, ao ver o rosto dele mais pálido do que poderia julgar ser possível, só fez uma careta.</p>
<p>— Tu tá de sacanagem comigo – ele disse, em voz baixa – Tu engravidou a minha prima, Scorpius? A minha prima, aquela que o pai dela já não gosta muito de você, você engravidou ela depois de, sei lá, seis meses de namoro?</p>
<p>— Tecnicamente quatro.</p>
<p>— Puta que pariu Scorpius, mas aí você quem pediu também ein.</p>
<p>Albus continuou andando balançando a cabeça e se negando a acreditar.</p>
<p>— Ei – Scorpius correu e o segurou pelo braço antes que ele tocasse a campainha da casa – Só não fala pra ninguém ainda, tá legal?</p>
<p>— Não falar o que? – Lily apareceu por trás deles de mãos dadas com a namorada.</p>
<p>— A surpresa que ele vai fazer pra Rosie – Albus respondeu, tocando a campainha – Quanto tempo, Emily, Lily agora inventou de te esconder só pra ela foi?</p>
<p>Eles se abraçaram mas Lily logo interrompeu o momento.</p>
<p>— Tá, agora desagarra da minha namorada.</p>
<p>O sorriso de Emily era largo e bonito, acentuado pelos lábios negros carnudos, e Lily o encarou por um tempo um pouco a mais do que o socialmente aceito antes de, provavelmente, se lembrar que estava do lado do irmão e do namorado da prima. Desviou o olhar para o segundo.</p>
<p>— Ah, eu quero saber a surpresa, me conta.</p>
<p>— Não vai dar – ele disse, escutando o barulho que a fechadura da porta fez ao ser remexida pelo lado de dentro. Salvo pelo gongo – Ela tá vindo aí.</p>
<p>— Oi! – Rose abriu a porta animada.</p>
<p>Era seu aniversário, e essa era a desculpa perfeita para Rose se vestir com roupas extremamente florais sem que ninguém pudesse dizer absolutamente nada sobre o assunto na sua frente – e ela aproveitou a oportunidade. O coração de Scorpius deu um pulo no peito ao encarar. Ele só podia torcer para que seu filho ou filha herdasse toda a beleza do mundo contida naquela mulher.</p>
<p>Albus a abraçou, Lily e Emily em seguida, e Scorpius ficou por último. Ela já sorria para os primos mas, ao ficar sozinha com ele, houve um clique que tornou o sorriso naquele tipo que ele nunca havia a visto dirigir para mais alguém além dele. Ele sentiu seus lábios se contorcerem no mesmo tipo de sorriso para ela, e toda e qualquer preocupação que o havia assolado – sobre ser capado, ou perseguido, ou caçado, ou morto – foi-se com uma brisa que soprou por ali no momento.</p>
<p>— Achei que você não vinha mais – ela se jogou sobre ele, enlaçando os braços em seu pescoço.</p>
<p>— Feliz aniversário, Rose – ele murmurou, depositando um beijo no pescoço dela.</p>
<p>— Agora vem, já tá quase todo mundo aqui.</p>
<p>Ele estendeu os presentes para ela depois de espera-la trancar a porta.</p>
<p>— Não precisava de nada, bobinho – mas pegou a embalagem em uma mão e as flores na outra enquanto dizia isso.</p>
<p>Ela deixou o presente apoiado junto com os outros que já havia recebido no móvel da entrada, arrastando-o para a sala, onde todos já se reuniam, pela mão. Apenas alguns mais próximos e que haviam podido ir plena quinta-feira estavam ali, e não <em>toda</em> a família.</p>
<p>— Ele te deu flores – foi vovó Molly quem suspirou, assim que entraram – Tá vendo, Albus, é por isso que você não tem uma namorada até hoje, porque você não dá flores para ela. Dá um abraço aqui, Scorpius. Vai nA Toca uma vez e depois nunca mais volta. Tem de levar ele lá depois, Rosie.</p>
<p>Rose ajeitava o buquê em um jarro com água, usando-o como decoração da própria festa, mas concordou em leva-lo para enfim livrar Scorpius das batidas na bochecha e perguntas se estava realmente comendo bem ultimamente, porque estava tão magro...</p>
<p>— Scorpius – Hermione o cumprimentou, surpreendentemente, com um abraço além do já habitual sorriso.</p>
<p>Pelo menos com a sogra a cada encontro ele progredia um pouco. Bem, a cada encontro particular, porque no tribunal ela continuava a andar com o nariz alto e a dar o seu melhor independente do agora genro – genros, genros, amigos a parte, como dizem por aí.</p>
<p>Ronald o cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos e um aceno de cabeça. Nenhuma palavra ou olhar hostil, o que era um grande feito – Scorpius estava prestes a descobrir se milagres unidos pelo xadrez seriam desfeitos com uma filha grávida, e não estava necessariamente ansioso.</p>
<p>Quando James chegou com a namorada nova, Alice – uma velha amiga da família, Rose lhe contou (ela também completou “quem sabe ela consegue dar um jeito nele”) –, Rose apertou a mão dele e se pôs de pé, chamando atenção de todos e o fazendo ficar de pé ao seu lado.</p>
<p>“É agora”, ele pensou, “se eu não morrer hoje, nunca mais eu morro. Mas ele não deixaria a neta sem pai, deixaria?”. Scorpius não tinha receio de estar no centro das atenções – pudera, ele era um advogado, ele fazia isso para <em>viver</em>— mas pela primeira vez desde o ensino fundamental suas mãos suavam e ele as passava nervosamente pelo tecido da calça.</p>
<p>— Eu sei – ela começou, quando já tinha a atenção de todos da sala – que hoje é o meu aniversário, mas eu queria dar um presente pra mamãe e papai hoje.</p>
<p>Ela tirou pegou duas pequenas embalagens que estavam na mesa de centro e as entregou para os pais. Scorpius franziu as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se o que ela estaria fazendo, ficando ainda mais nervoso ao olhar para Albus e o perceber rindo consigo mesmo do nervosismo do amigo.</p>
<p>Hermione foi a primeira abrir o embrulho, levando as mãos ao peito e com os olhos marejados.</p>
<p>— Isso é sério, querida?</p>
<p>Rose não respondeu, também já com os olhos lacrimejando, apenas acenou em concordância, indo em direção da mãe e encontrando-a no meio do caminho em um abraço. O restante da família ficou sem entender enquanto as duas se abraçavam e choravam, murmurando palavras confusas e incompreensíveis.</p>
<p>— Alguém pode me ajudar com essa coisa – um Ronald nervoso, com dificuldades para abrir seu próprio embrulho e preocupado porque sua esposa e filha estariam chorando no meio do cômodo.</p>
<p>James deu um passo em direção ao tio, por ser o mais próximo, e o ajudou a acabar de abrir. O rosto de Ronald adquiriu tons vermelhos intensos, mais intensos que Scorpius julgava ser possível, mas foi James quem quebrou o silêncio, enquanto toda a sala observava-os.</p>
<p>— A Rosie tá <em>grávida</em>?</p>
<p>— Eu vou te matar – Ronald disse.</p>
<p>Mas ele não gritou, ele não bradou – ele disse em um tom contido e calmo, como se tivesse planejando cada detalhe da morte dolorosa dele em sua mente. Scorpius podia sentir, mesmo aqui, do outo lado do cômodo, que a mente do sogro maquinava nos métodos de tortura mais dolorosos e sofríveis e que matavam lentamente.</p>
<p>Ao mesmo tempo, o burburinho na sala cresceu. As mulheres da família correram para rodear a futura mãe, enquanto os homens – pressentindo o perigo, possivelmente – correram para rodear Ronald.</p>
<p>Scorpius se sentia em transe, que só foi rompido quando Hermione o alcançou.</p>
<p>— Você vai ser um ótimo pai – ela disse, simplesmente, abraçando o genro. Se separou dele com um sorriso no rosto e os olhos ainda marejados – Eu te disse isso uma vez, e vou repetir: Rony vai acabar acostumando. E agora pelo menos você tem a certeza que ele não vai fazer nada de <em>muito</em> ruim: ele nunca prejudicaria o pai do nosso primeiro neto.</p>
<p>Ronald se aproximou dele em seguida, sendo ladeado por Harry, Albus e James – prontos e em sobreaviso para evitar qualquer possível tragédia. Foram surpreendidos quando ele deu um passo a frente e abraçou o genro, com tapas desajeitados nas costas.</p>
<p>— Eu querendo ou não você é da família agora, aparentemente – ele murmurou – Mas se você fizer um <em>a </em>errado com a Rosie ou com esse bebê, eu pessoalmente te caço, te castro e te mato, entendidos? – Scorpius acenou em concordância – Bem-vindo a família – Rony completou entredentes ao se afastar e se dirigir para onde a filha estava.</p>
<p>Albus foi o próximo a se aproximar dele, com um tapa nas costas.</p>
<p>— Hoje descobrimos que o amor de tio Rony pela família é maior do que o ódio dele por você. Parabéns, Scorp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 314</strong>
</p>
<p>— Para onde?</p>
<p>— Sua casa, eu estou morta para sequer cogitar ir pra minha casa e ter de dormir sozinha agora – Rose, com a cabeça deitada no encosto do carro enquanto desfazia o rabo do cabelo disse – Um plantão já era difícil, agora, um plantão grávida, vomitando e com a porcaria da cabeça doendo o tempo todo, é uma amostra grátis do inferno.</p>
<p>— Sabe, amor... Eu estive pensando – ele disse, enquanto saíam do estacionamento do hospital.</p>
<p>— Olha o meu cabelo – ela riu, depois de se encarar no retrovisor – ele grita por si só “ei, acabei de sair de um plantão de 24 horas”.</p>
<p>— Exagerada – ele rolou os olhos – Tá linda.</p>
<p>— Não vamos mentir também, tá, Scorp.</p>
<p>— Mas voltando pro que eu estava dizendo. Eu estive pensando.</p>
<p>— Hun, que milagre.</p>
<p>— É sério, Rose. A gente tá sempre um na casa do outro, quando não estamos trabalhando. E agora você vai começar a ter desejos malucos...</p>
<p>— Ei, malucos não.</p>
<p>— Desejos malucos a sabe-se lá que hora do dia. E depois, você vai estar sempre no nasce não nasce. E depois, a gente vai ter o bebê. E eu não conseguiria dormir tranquilo sem saber que vocês estão bem, e perto de mim. Então, eu estive pensando... A gente devia morar junto.</p>
<p>— Sim, a gente devia – ela concordou.</p>
<p>— Fácil assim? Eu achei que ia ter de usar um pouco mais da minha lábia pra te convencer nessa.</p>
<p>— Nah, eu acho que faz sentido. Vai ser o melhor jeito, e o jeito que vai te dar menos trabalho, o que quer dizer que eu vou poder ter desejos a qualquer hora do dia sem receio de te ligar – ela tirava o tênis do pé agora, esticando os dedos para restaurar a circulação – Eu estou de folga amanhã o dia todo, então já vou atrás das coisas pra mudança e mando tirar a cópia da minha chave pra você também.</p>
<p>— Epa, pera. Da sua casa?</p>
<p>— É – ela riu – Ou você estava pensando que a gente ia morar na sua?</p>
<p>— É exatamente o que eu estava pensando.</p>
<p>— Tá brincando né Scorpius?</p>
<p>— É tão ruim assim cogitar a possibilidade? – o tom dele havia mudado, mas o dela também tinha – Minha casa é a mais próxima da maternidade, e além de tudo fica no meio do caminho tanto para você trabalhar quanto pra mim.</p>
<p>— Sem chances.</p>
<p>Ele desligou o motor, já parado na garagem de sua casa, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu para sair do carro.</p>
<p>— Ah, se você puder me explicar o porquê, eu serei o <em>cara mais feliz do mundo</em>— o tom de ironia havia feito sua voz subir dois tons nas últimas palavras.</p>
<p>— Ai, Scorpius. Eu sei lá, tudo bem? – ela jogou as mãos para cima – Talvez porque na minha casa o quarto da bebê seria bem em frente ao nosso quarto? Ou porque eu amo meu jardim e não estou disposta a abrir mão de algo que eu tenho trabalhado?</p>
<p>— Ah sim, claro, porque na minha casa o quarto do bebê seria bem <em>do lado</em> do nosso e isso seria terrivelmente péssimo, a pior coisa do mundo.</p>
<p>— Eu só não acho que a sua casa seja o melhor lugar.</p>
<p>— Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com meus avós terem comprado essa casa pra mim? É alguma coisa estúpida de orgulho Weasley?</p>
<p>— Você <em>não</em> disse isso – Rose o olhou com o olhar gélido, destacado pela penumbra que a luz desligada da garagem deixou – Nem um dia, nem por um único momento, eu <em>nunca </em>disse ou fiz algo que pudesse te dar a entender que me sinto assim em relação a você. Pelo contrário, eu já te disse que eu não dou a <em>mínima</em> pra isso. O que a sua família fez ou deixou de fazer é problema deles, não seu ou nosso. Você ter a <em>coragem</em> de dizer isso pra mim agora é realmente muita audácia.</p>
<p>— Tá, ok, entendi. Só não muda o foco do que a gente tá discutindo aqui, tá bom? A minha casa é tão boa quanto a sua, é maior, fica na posição melhor para <em>ambos</em>.</p>
<p>— Eu realmente não quero continuar a discutir isso agora, tá legal? – ela abriu a porta e saiu do carro, batendo a porta atrás de si.</p>
<p>Ele abriu a sua própria porta e saiu andando atrás dela em passos largos, parou nos pés da escada com os braços balançando.</p>
<p>— Muito bom, Rose, a primeira briga de verdade que a gente tem e você só sai no meio.</p>
<p>Ela se virou para ele lentamente.</p>
<p>— Eu acabei de trabalhar 24 horas seguidas, eu estou com sono, e meus pés estão inchados. Eu não estou saindo ou fugindo de uma briga, eu só estou cansada e a gente pode continuar isso quando eu não estiver com uma dor de cabeça insuportável? As casas ainda vão estar aqui amanhã de manhã pra gente discutir, sabia?</p>
<p>Ela continuou subindo as escadas pisando forte, e entrou para o banheiro, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si.</p>
<p>“Ah, ótimo, agora é ela quem decide que a briga estúpida acabou”, ele trocava de roupa jogando a que estava vestido de qualquer jeito sobre uma cadeira em seu quarto – coisa que ele nunca fazia. Puxou os cobertores da cama de qualquer jeito e se enfiou lá, encarando o teto com as luzes do quarto apagadas.</p>
<p>Talvez ele tivesse exagerado ao trazer a questão da família na discussão. Ok, ele totalmente tinha exagerado nisso. Mas Rose havia sido completamente <em>irracional </em>sobre a questão das casas. Morar juntos era a decisão certa, ele sabia disso e não se arrependia nem por um momento de ter trazido o assunto à tona.</p>
<p>Alguns minutos depois, Rose enfiou-se ao seu lado na cama, cobrindo-se até a orelha e virando para o canto. Sempre que eles dormiam juntos, ela deitava-se no peito dele. Aparentemente, não hoje.</p>
<p>Ele franziu a boca. Não gostava da ideia de dormirem brigados. Sua mãe sempre tinha dito que dormir brigado não era uma coisa boa – nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer durante a noite.</p>
<p>— Rose? – ele a chamou, deitado com as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga.</p>
<p>Ela fez um barulho apenas para mostrar que havia escutado.</p>
<p>— Eu não quero dormir brigado.</p>
<p>— Que pena então – ela disse sem se virar para ele.</p>
<p>— Ah, qual é, Rose.</p>
<p>Ele se deitou de lado virando-se para ela, mas enxergando apenas as costas da namorada. Ficou encarando por um tempo o escuro onde sabia que o corpo dela estava, e esticou a mão, tocando o ombro dela. Foi quando percebeu os pequenos movimentos que o tronco dela fazia sutilmente e percebeu que ela chorava.</p>
<p>— Rose... – ele disse, se arrastando para mais perto dela na cama.</p>
<p>Ela finalmente se virou para ele.</p>
<p>— Eu não quero continuar a discutir agora, <em>por favor</em>— a voz dela se quebrou no meio da frase, indicando que ela realmente estava chorando – Eu só estou <em>cansada</em>, Scorp.</p>
<p>— Tá tudo bem, Rose, tá tudo bem – ele a puxou para seus braços, passando os dedos pelos cabelos dela em um cafuné até que ela adormecesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 316</strong>
</p>
<p>Era horário do almoço, e ele tinha avisado a Rose que provavelmente não iria almoçar em casa hoje – algo sobre o juiz ser meio enjoado com pausas muito longas. Então quando a campainha da sua casa tocou, ela deu um pulo e parou o garfo cheio no meio do caminho, correndo e colocando os shorts no caminho de atender a porta.</p>
<p>— Tá tudo bem? – foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou ao ver Scorpius parado ali, com um sorriso no rosto.</p>
<p>— Vem comigo – ele a agarrou pela mão e a trouxe com ele para fora de casa.</p>
<p>— Ei, espera, eu ‘tô descalça! – voltou, colocou a sapatilha no pé e o seguiu.</p>
<p>Desde a briga, que tinha acontecido antes de ontem, eles não tinham conversado mais sobre o assunto. Rose estava muito cansada de tudo para procurar continuar a discussão por si só, e Scorpius tinha chegado em casa tarde e pulado horários de almoço desde então.</p>
<p>— Olha, a gente morar junto é a melhor opção, você sabe – ele começou a dizer, enquanto estacionava em uma rua pouco movimentada e desligava o carro, embora Rose não sabia onde estavam.</p>
<p>— A gente vai discutir agora de novo? – ela olhou de lado para ele.</p>
<p>— Espero que não. Se você deixar eu acabar de falar – ele saiu do carro enquanto falava.</p>
<p>Ela revirou os olhos, o seguindo para a rua.</p>
<p>— Fala então.</p>
<p>— A gente morar junto é a melhor opção, nós dois sabemos. Além de ser a opção mais <em>prática</em>, é o que eu <em>quero</em>— ele segurou a mão dela enquanto atravessavam a rua, como se fosse uma criancinha – Eu realmente te amo muito, Rose, e quero morar com você. Quero acordar todo dia com você, e quero que todo dia a gente vá pra casa, nossa casa, sem ficar pulando de um lugar pro outro, ou perguntando pra onde vamos ir naquele dia.</p>
<p>— Eu também quero, Scorp, mas...</p>
<p>— Deixa eu acabar, Rose – ele riu, soltando a mão dela e a passando no cabelo, de forma ansiosa, enquanto remexia no bolso da calça com a outra – Eu sei que o seu jardim é importante para você, e eu sei que gosta da sua casa. Eu também gosto da minha. Então achei que a melhor opção seria um lugar neutro... Nós dois abrimos mão de um pouco.</p>
<p>Ele encaixou a chave na porta da casa que estava na frente deles e abriu os braços quando entrou na sala da entrada, vazia.</p>
<p>— O que acha? – ele sorriu e a voz ecoava pelo ambiente vazio e muito branco da casa – Tem um jardim nos fundos, pra você poder continuar a plantar. Vai ter de começar de novo, mas...</p>
<p>— É sério, Scorp? – ela disse, sorrindo e olhando ao redor com os olhos marejados.</p>
<p>— Eu não comprei, ou aluguei, ou assinei nenhum contrato ainda. Mas foi a que, de todas as casas que visitei, mais encaixava com nós dois. Então se você não gostar, a gente pode procurar outra, sei lá. A gente pode... </p>
<p>Ela não esperou que ele concluísse a frase antes de correr até onde ele estava, no meio do cômodo, e pular no colo dele, enlaçando as pernas ao redor dele. Ela meio ria e meio chorava, e ele gargalhava.</p>
<p>— Eu te amo, Scorp, é a solução perfeita. Eu sabia que namorar um advogado ia trazer algum benefício, no fim de tudo.</p>
<p>Eles riram. E então ela o beijou, e depois o beijou de novo. Em seguida, ele a beijou. E eles se beijaram.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 326</strong>
</p>
<p>— Agora você fica aqui sentadinha – ele a conduziu para a cadeira que havia colocado perto do balcão da cozinha – enquanto a gente acaba de ajudar a tirar as coisas do caminhão, beleza?</p>
<p>— Eu ‘tô grávida, Scorp, não doente – ela revirou os olhos, levantando-se de onde estava sentada.</p>
<p>— Espera a gente descer os móveis primeiro, depois você ajuda sua mãe a começar a desempacotar aquele monte de roupa que você tem – ele deu um beijo nela, a encarando em seguida com as sobrancelhas levantadas.</p>
<p>— Ok – ela aceitou, voltando a se sentar na cadeira com os braços cruzados – Mas, pra registrar, eu simplesmente odeio ficar aqui parada enquanto vocês estão fazendo todo o trabalho.</p>
<p>— Eu sei – ele sorriu e a deixou ali.</p>
<p>Eles estavam de mudança para a casa nova – que, pelas palavras de Rose, era “tremendamente agradável e bonita e esse jardim vai ficar incrível assim que eu plantar alguns girassóis ali, você não acha, amor?”. Os pais dela haviam vindo ajudar, assim como Albus e Lily (bom, Lily chegou um tempo depois e disse que iria ficar com Rose para não deixa-la sozinha, se é pra falar o que realmente aconteceu).</p>
<p>Eles juntaram alguns móveis da casa dela, com alguns da casa dele, e compraram algumas outras coisas para montar a mobília da nova casa – a casa <em>deles</em>.</p>
<p>Rose tinha vomitado várias vezes pela manhã daquele dia e por mais que ela – e várias outras pessoas – tivesse dito a ele que aquilo era super normal no primeiro trimestre, Scorpius sentia um suor frio descendo-lhe pela nuca a cada vez que ela corria para o banheiro. Grávidas precisavam comer bem, certo? E se tivesse algo de errado com o bebê?</p>
<p>E quando, em nome de tudo que era mais sagrado, esse bendito <em>primeiro trimestre</em> terminaria? Porque, aparentemente, tudo de ruim pode acontecer nele: Rose vomita sem parar, o humor de Rose flutua mais do que ele conseguia lidar com naturalidade e sem contar que todas as pessoas que ele via diziam “cuidado pra não abortar, é um perigo!”.</p>
<p>— Levanta mais um pouco! – Albus gritou para ele enquanto tentavam tirar o sofá do caminhão para colocá-lo na sala.</p>
<p>— Não deixa isso cair – ele gritou de volta – ou se não Rose me mata.</p>
<p>— Ela ainda tá muito nervosa? – disse quando conseguiram apoiar o sofá no asfalto.</p>
<p>— Se ela tivesse simplesmente <em>nervosa</em>, seria o paraíso. Ela está nervosa, e triste, e chorona, e explosiva, e emocional, e feliz, e apaixonada, e com vontade de transar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.</p>
<p>— Não precisava ter comentado a parte de transar, ela é minha prima, sabe – ele fez uma careta.</p>
<p>— Acha que ela engravidou como? A cegonha?</p>
<p>— Eu sei que vocês fazer isso, só não preciso ser lembrado.</p>
<p>Scorpius riu antes de voltarem a levar o sofá para o lugar certo. Seus sogros estavam carregando a geladeira e Lily e Rose colocavam as louças no lugar nos armários da cozinha.</p>
<p>Ele estava suado, sujo e provavelmente fedido, mas quando viu Rose sorrir e olhar para ele mandando um beijo pelo ar, ele se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 327</strong>
</p>
<p>— Ok, então hoje a gente testa se a casa aguenta – ele brincou, enquanto acabava de pentear o cabelo.</p>
<p>— Nem brinca com isso – Rose respondeu, com a mão apoiada na barriga, um gesto que parecia estar se tornando rotineiro, mesmo que a barriga ainda não houvesse aumentado ou que o bebê tivesse começado a se mexer.</p>
<p>— Vem cá – ele se sentou na cama e a puxou para perto dele, levantando a blusa dela para expor a barriga – Ok, bebê, hoje é o dia que seus avós vão se conhecer, então se quando você nascer ainda tiver os três avós e os dois pais vivos, é porque deu mais ou menos certo, pelo menos.</p>
<p>— Scorp – Rose riu.</p>
<p>A campainha tocou e eles se olharam apreensivos. Agora não tinha mais volta. Scorpius beijou a barriga dela, voltou a blusa para o lugar e se levantou. Desceram as escadas juntos e ela abriu a porta.</p>
<p>— Boa noite Sr. Malfoy – ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta.</p>
<p>— Oi pai – Scorpius apareceu sobre o ombro de Rose, apoiando a mão em sua cintura.</p>
<p>— Entra, Sr. Malfoy – ela disse enquanto liberavam o caminho e o conduziam para aa sala.</p>
<p>— Como vai o bebê? – Draco perguntou.</p>
<p>— Bem – o sorriso de Rose se abriu mais ainda, como sempre fazia quando mencionavam a gravidez – Ainda enjoo todas as manhãs, mas estou aprendendo a lidar melhor. E a evitar peixes, aparentemente seu neto vai odiar peixes.</p>
<p>— Astoria também não podia sentir o cheiro de peixe ou qualquer tipo de fritura, quando ela estava grávida de você – ele disse para Scorpius, com o olhar melancólico como sempre ficava ao se lembrar da esposa.</p>
<p>A campainha tocou e Rose levantou em um pulo.</p>
<p>— Eu atendo, pode ficar – ela disse para Scorpius, saindo da sala.</p>
<p>Pai e filho se encararam nervosamente. Desde aquele dia no cemitério, vinham tentando manter contato regular – bem, mais regular do que havia sido nos últimos anos. Draco recebeu o convite para o jantar com muita relutância: além de ter se tornado bastante recluso nos últimos anos desde a doença da esposa e então morte, ele próprio já havia dito algumas coisas bem desagradáveis à Hermione Granger na juventude de ambos.</p>
<p>Ele tinha dito coisas bem desagradáveis ao seu próprio pai na última vez que o viu, sabia que essas notícias tinham ido a público, mas, ainda assim, não o isentava da culpa pelo que tinha feito e dito antes, muito menos apagado.</p>
<p>Mas Hermione e Ronald entraram na sala junto com Rose e foram corteses com Draco – não calorosos, mas educados e respeitosos, o que era mais que Draco poderia pedir naquelas circunstâncias.</p>
<p>E, no fim da noite, a casa ainda estava de pé e ninguém havia se ferido, o que tanto para Rose quanto para Scorpius seria considerado um resultado positivo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 351</strong>
</p>
<p>— Boa noite – disse Scorpius ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar Rose sentada à mesa mexendo no celular – Amo você.</p>
<p>Ele entregou para ela uma grande caixa de chocolates – ao leite, com recheio de cereja, os favoritos dela – e a beijou com paixão. Quando se separaram, Rose riu.</p>
<p>— Estamos comemorando algo e eu esqueci?</p>
<p>— Hoje é, oficialmente, o primeiro dia do seu segundo trimestre da gestação – ele abriu um grande sorriso – O que significa o fim dos enjoos de madrugada e o fim de todo mundo que te ver ficar avisando sobre abortos e mortes de bebês.</p>
<p>— Você sabe que não é uma mágica, não sabe? Provavelmente isso tudo ainda vai acontecer por mais um tempinho – ela rolou os olhos, mas sorria.</p>
<p>— Vamos lá, vai trocar de roupa, vamos jantar fora – ele disse, a empurrando delicadamente pelas escadas, andando atrás dela.</p>
<p>— Quer dizer que eu não posso sair por aí de pijama?</p>
<p>— Quer ir de pijama? Eu não importo, na verdade. Fica linda de qualquer jeito mesmo – ele pegou a sua mão e começou a descer as escadas.</p>
<p>— Não, não, eu estava brincando – ela riu alto – Vou trocar de roupa.</p>
<p>Ela saiu correndo escadas acima em direção ao quarto. Scorpius seguiu em um passo mais lento atrás dela, intencionando trocar o terno que usava, por ter ido ao tribunal hoje, para uma blusa mais simples e um sobretudo.</p>
<p>Se sentou na cama mexendo no celular esperando que Rose ficasse pronta. Não tinha se passado muito quando ela entrou no quarto, só de calcinha e sutiã, com os olhos e nariz vermelhos e os olhos molhados.</p>
<p>— Minha calça jeans começou a me apertar na cintura – ela disse, disparando a chorar e se jogando sobre ele, meio sentada no seu colo escondendo o rosto em seu peito.</p>
<p>— Isso é bom, certo? Quer dizer que o bebê tá crescendo e tá bem.</p>
<p>— É, mas daqui a pouco eu não vou poder usar a minha calça preferida – ela voltou a chorar.</p>
<p>Tinha virado algo rotineiro agora as crises de choro por motivos bobos vindos dela e, depois de ler muitos sites com nomes duvidosos sobre bebês e gravidezes, ele aprendeu que aquilo era o normal. E, depois de conviver e passar por muitas das crises de Rose, ele aprender que o melhor a se fazer naqueles momentos era concordar com tudo que ela dizia. E dar um chocolate. E esperar a explosão de raiva que viria em seguida.</p>
<p>— É bom, mas eu não queria perder minha calça – ela continuou a chorar.</p>
<p>Passados alguns minutos, ela se levantou em um pulo, limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos e marchou até o quarto ao lado, voltando com uma calça jeans na mão.  </p>
<p>— Quer saber também? Eu não preciso dessa calça estúpida! Os criadores, designers, costureiros dela não pensaram em colocar um pouco de elástico na cintura? Um pouco de elástico não ia fazer mal a ninguém! Toma, joga ela fora pra mim enquanto eu acho alguma roupa feita com o mínimo de consideração pelas pessoas que engordam um pouco – ela jogou a calça no colo dele antes de dar as costas e voltar para o closet.</p>
<p>Ele suspirou, dobrou a calça e guardou no fundo da sua última gaveta. Ele sabia que ela iria pedir a peça de volta daqui uns dias, uma semana no máximo. E que isso seria motivo para mais um choro, e que era melhor estar preparado. Mas também sabia que não podia deixar ver a peça antes que a pedisse – ou então ela iria ficar nervosa <em>com ele</em>.</p>
<p>Voltou para a cama, se sentando para mexer no celular novamente enquanto a esperava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 385</strong>
</p>
<p>— Ok, o bebê está crescendo direitinho – o médico disse, antes de guardar o sonar que usava e pegar outro.</p>
<p>— Ali, Scorp – Rose apontava para um lugar da imagem preta e branca congelada da tela – Aquele é o pezinho, tá vendo?</p>
<p>Aparentemente cursar seis anos de medicina dava aos médicos a habilidade de distinguir partes do corpo em um emaranhado de cinza. E, também aparentemente, Scorpius não tinha a menor habilidade para abstrair esse tipo de coisa, então só negou com a cabeça – pela décima vez, somente durante essa consulta.</p>
<p>Rose tinha completado quatro meses já, o que queria dizer que tinham de fazer o ultrassom morfológico – o que quer que isso significasse. Mas, pelo que Rose tinha lhe contado, talvez conseguissem ver o sexo do bebê hoje (motivo pelo qual somente hoje ele já havia a pegado chorando discretamente várias vezes, ansiosa).</p>
<p>Ela não piscava ou tirava o olho da pequena tela do aparelho de ultrassom, tentando ter algum vislumbre do sexo do bebê.</p>
<p>— Vamos lá, abre as perninhas bebê – ela disse, cutucando a barriga com a mão que não apertava a de Scorpius – A gente quer descobrir se você é o nosso menininho ou a nossa menininha.</p>
<p>Ele sorriu para a ela.</p>
<p>— Vamos lá, bebê – foi a vez dele de dizer.</p>
<p>Mas o bebê não iria obedecer os pais nem enquanto ainda estava na barriga, aparentemente.</p>
<p>Foi dez minutos depois quando Rose deu um suspiro e colocou a mão que antes estava na barriga na boca, enchendo os olhos novamente com lágrimas. Scorpius olhou para ela sem entender o porquê da reação. Foi preciso que o médico falasse algo antes que ele entendesse.</p>
<p>— Parabéns, a sua menininha está forte e saudável, papais. Vou dar um tempo para vocês – ele sorriu e sair da sala, acendendo a luz.</p>
<p>Antes que Scorpius pudesse perceber, ele chorava copiosamente, alternando entre abraçar Rose, beijá-la ou beijar a barriga da mulher.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E esse foi, oficialmente, o antepenúltimo capítulo dessa história! </p>
<p>Estou ao mesmo tempo feliz, ansiosa, orgulhosa e triste. Ou algo próximo a isso. </p>
<p>Domingo volto com o capítulo 9!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo IX - Como ele terminou o dia ajoelhado em um joelho só</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo IX</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Como ele terminou o dia ajoelhado em um joelho só</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 387</strong>
</p>
<p>Scorpius tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho, muito depois do seu horário normal e, mesmo assim, ainda se escondia no meio de pastas e mais pastas espalhadas por sobre o balcão da cozinha. Rose estava sentada ao lado dele, alternando entre ler um artigo que havia saído no The Lancet da semana e olhar para o nada imaginando o que poderiam pedir pra comer hoje.</p>
<p>— Eu adoro sua mãe – ele soltou em algum momento – Mas eu a odeio como advogada de defesa no tribunal.</p>
<p>Rose soltou uma risada gostosa antes de pegar a mão dele e beijar.</p>
<p>— Meu deixa fora dessa briga de vocês.</p>
<p>Nenhum dos dois esperava visitas – por isso o toque da campainha foi uma surpresa que os fez encararem um ao outro com as sobrancelhas franzidas e um dar de ombros simultâneo como resposta.</p>
<p>— Eu atendo – Rose disse, levantando-se e subindo o zíper do short jeans o tanto quanto possível e puxando a blusa para baixo em seguia, para escondê-lo, enquanto andava.</p>
<p>Agora que a barriga só crescia cada dia mais, e todas suas roupas jeans haviam decidido não servir mais, ela havia adquirido essa mania de andar sempre com eles desabotoados. “Melhor assim do que não usar”, dizia dando de ombros.</p>
<p>Ele voltou a atenção para os papeis a sua frente, rascunhando dados importantes em um rascunho do lado. Sua letra nunca fora muito bonita, mas olhando agora para onde escrevia e comparando com a letra de Rose no próprio rascunho que ela fazia, ele fez uma careta. Ela era uma <em>médica</em>, pelo amor, e tinha a letra mais bonita que a dele?</p>
<p>— Temos visita, amor – Rose disse, chegando no corredor apreensiva e voltando para a sala de visitas sem mais delongas.</p>
<p>Ele estranhou, alisou a blusa que usava e passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando estar mais apresentável do que a imagem mental que ele tinha de si naquele momento. Não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser, só torcia para que fosse embora logo – ele ainda tinha <em>tanto</em> trabalho.</p>
<p>Deu passos largos até a sala e se surpreendeu com a avó, sentada na ponta do sofá com as pernas cruzadas no nível do tornozelo, sorrindo para Rose.</p>
<p>— Vovó?</p>
<p>— Bem, você não me conta que eu vou ser bisavó, eu venho descobrir por mim mesma, não é mesmo, querido? – ela sorria para Scorpius, mas seu olhar era tão gélido quanto um que apenas uma integrante da família Black poderia lançar.</p>
<p>— Claro que eu ia te contar, vovó.</p>
<p>— Quando o menino nascesse, Scorpius?</p>
<p>— Menina, na verdade, Sra. Malfoy – Rose disse, sorrindo para a mulher, apoiando a mão na barriga.</p>
<p>O sorriso de Narcisa cresceu e ela se sentou do lado de Rose.</p>
<p>— Finalmente vamos ter uma menina na família depois de todo esse tempo – ela disse, feliz.</p>
<p>— Não que isso seja importante, vovó, mas eu não te mandei o novo endereço, mandei?</p>
<p>— Scorpius – ela disse, diminuindo o sorriso ao olhar para ele – eu sou sua <em>avó</em>. Até parece que eu não saberia onde você mora. Agora, querida, me conte mais sobre essa princesa. Você está passando muito mal?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 396</strong>
</p>
<p>A casa deles tinha virado uma bagunça de mulheres, risadas, vestidos e maquiagens.</p>
<p>Assim que Rose experimentou todos os seus vestidos de festa e percebeu que nenhum mais fechava o zíper das costas, ela entrou em desespero. E Scorpius entrou junto, porque não sabia o que fazer para ajudar. Então, fez a única coisa possível: ligou para Lily. Que ligou para Lucy, para Molly II e para Emily, já que todas elas usavam manequim 42 ou algo assim e alguma devia ter um vestido fácil de ajeitar nas outras partes que fosse necessário – ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, Scorpius já não estava prestando tanta atenção assim, aliviado que outras pessoas cuidariam daquela crise, e não ele.</p>
<p>Mas quando sua campainha tocou meia hora depois e um exército – quatro, mas naquele momento pareceu um exército para ele – de mulheres erguendo roupas em grandes sacos e cabides acima das cabeças adentrou sua casa e subiu para o seu quarto, ele estava seriamente questionando se havia tomado a melhor decisão.</p>
<p>Ficou sentado no sofá assistindo até dar a hora de tomar seu próprio banho e se arrumar. Era o dia do casamento de Anthony e Zoe, e ele ficava contente que havia conseguido ligar para ele e pedir um convite para sua “mais um” meses atrás – bem, não sem algumas implicâncias pela parte dele.</p>
<p>Ele estava pronto dali pouco tempo e voltou a se sentar no sofá, ainda aguardando e ouvindo risadas vindas do andar de cima. E quando Rose apareceu, vestindo um vestido verde estupidamente verde, que realçou sua barriga de grávida já um pouco proeminente e seu cabelo ruivo, Scorpius se sentiu o cara mais sortudo desse mundo.</p>
<p>Ele tinha uma namorada que amava, e que o amava, e em poucos meses teria uma filha com ela. Ele sorriu, e pensou pela primeira vez que, talvez, casamento não fosse uma ideia ruim. Não se fosse um casamento com Rose Weasley. Rose Malfoy. Scorpius e Rose Malfoy. Sr. e Sra. Malfoy. É, definitivamente não parecia uma má ideia.</p>
<p>— O que achou? – Rose sorriu para ele, segurando a saia do vestido com as mãos.</p>
<p>— Linda, como sempre – ele a encarou e eles continuaram a sorrir e se encararem.</p>
<p>— Não querendo interromper, mas já interrompendo, acho que vocês já estão meio atrasados e poderiam deixar para transarem quando voltar, não vou ter tempo para retocar a maquiagem dela agora – Emily os interrompeu.</p>
<p>Scorpius agradeceu pela ajuda de todos e pegou a mão de Rose quando ela chegou ao pé da escada.</p>
<p>— Amo você.</p>
<p>— Também amo você – ela sorriu – Agora vamos, adoro casamentos.</p>
<p>Algumas horas depois, Rose estava tentando segurar o choro e limpar os cantos dos olhos para impedir que as eventuais lágrimas que escapuliam manchassem a maquiagem – o que se tornou impossível após o “eu aceito”.</p>
<p>— Só pra você saber – ela disse, fungando, enquanto batiam palmas para os noivos que saíam pelo corredor recém-casados – Eu não costumava chorar em casamentos.</p>
<p>— Espero que chore no nosso – ele brincou.</p>
<p>Ela olhou assustada para ele, e então a expressão suavizou e ela sorriu.</p>
<p>— Vai ter que pagar pra ver – ela deu de ombros.</p>
<p>O jantar seria em um jardim próximo da igreja, e foram andando de mãos dadas, junto com o fluxo dos outros convidados, para lá. Mal custaram a chegar lá para Rose reclamar de sua bexiga de neném e ter de ir ao banheiro, deixando Scorpius sentado sozinho na mesa que haviam escolhido.</p>
<p>Scorpius havia assistido toda a celebração sem conseguir esquecer da ideia de pedi-la em casamento. Nunca havia passado pela sua mente e, então, de repente, era tudo que estava ali.</p>
<p>E quando a viu andando em sua direção novamente, voltando do banheiro, com um sorriso no rosto, ele não poderia estar mais certo. E depois também, quando viram os irmão Scamander – Lorcan de mãos dadas com uma morena bonita, Lysander de mãos dadas com um loiro muito alto – e apenas se cumprimentaram com a cabeça, e ele a beijou, ele também não poderia estar mais certo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 407</strong>
</p>
<p>Nos dias que Rose não tinha plantão diurno, geralmente Scorpius a deixava ainda dormindo quando saia para o trabalho, conferindo se as cortinas estavam bem fechadas. Bom, não naquele dia.</p>
<p>— Me explica de novo o que vocês três vão fazer mesmo?</p>
<p>— O chá de fraldas da bebê – Rose tentava fechar o zíper da bota que calçava, mas ainda não havia se acostumado com a barriga em protuberância, então se atrapalhava toda.</p>
<p>Scorpius se ajoelhou para ajudá-la. O flash e o pensamento que o acometeu durante o casamento de Anthony voltaram com força, e ele balançou a cabeça para dispersá-los.</p>
<p>— Você, sua mãe <em>e </em>minha vó?</p>
<p>— Bem, quem você achava que seria? A rainha que não – ela deu de ombros, o beijando em agradecimento por ter ajudado com a bota.</p>
<p>— Repetindo: sua mãe <em>e</em> minha avó? Planejando a mesma festa?</p>
<p>— Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo. As duas amam a neta. Bom, bisneta no caso da sua vó.</p>
<p>Ele deu de ombros, tentando deixar essa preocupação de lado.</p>
<p>— Tá, qualquer coisa que precisar me liga então. Melhorou a dor de cabeça?</p>
<p>— Não muito, é enxaqueca. Eu já tinha antes de engravidar, parece que estar grávida só a tornou um milhão de vezes pior. Mas eu vou ir de óculos de sol, e evitar claridade, e já já volto pra casa e durmo o resto do dia – ela sorriu.</p>
<p>— Precisa de carona?</p>
<p>— Minha mãe vai passar aqui pra irmos juntas.</p>
<p>— Ok, amo você – ele a beijou e saiu para o trabalho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 422</strong>
</p>
<p>— Cheguei – Scorpius disse, sentando-se apressado e ainda agitado ao lado dela na sala de espera.</p>
<p>— Como foi o triatlo? – ela disse, rindo enquanto ele torcia para que o ar condicionado dali fizesse efeito sobre seu corpo logo.</p>
<p>— Atrasou tudo no trabalho. O estagiário novo que entrou no lugar da menina que formou é um horror com memorandos, mas tinha dito que sabia fazer um. Claro que sobrou pra mim refazer. Qual a dificuldade de falar “não, eu não sei fazer isso” no lugar?</p>
<p>— Você tem de admitir, amor, você não é a pessoa mais aberta e compreensiva do mundo com os estagiários.</p>
<p>Ele lançou um olhar para ela, que só respondeu com um dar de ombros.</p>
<p>— Menti? Mas enfim, deixa pra lá, Paul deve estar quase chamando a gente, somos os próximos.</p>
<p>As consultas de pré-natal aconteciam todos os meses e agora que Rose tinha alcançado os seis meses de gravidez, não podia ser diferente. Scorpius sempre se sentia meio a parte nessas situações: a paciente era Rose, e ela perguntava tantas coisas para o médico, e conversavam com termos técnicos que ele não estava nem um pouco habituado, que, geralmente, ele só ficava ali do lado da namorada, de mãos dadas e analisando as expressões dos dois, torcendo para que tudo dê certo.</p>
<p>Foi por isso que naquela consulta, quando mediram a pressão dela e ela deu um pouquinho além do recomendado, sendo que Rose não tinha hipertensão antes da gestação; ou quando ela contou para o médico que vinha tendo cada vez mais crises de enxaqueca; ou ainda quando ele olhou os exames de sangue dela e notou que ela estava com proteinúria (pelo que Scorpius pegou no ar, isso significava que de alguma forma proteínas estavam sendo eliminadas pela urina dela); ele não se atinou.</p>
<p>Só quando já estavam no carro, a caminho de casa – Lily tinha deixado Rose lá antes, pois estavam fazendo compras para o tal chá de fraldas – que ele entendeu o que realmente tinha acontecido.</p>
<p>— Então eu vou precisar de parar de trabalhar, pelo menos por enquanto, e ficar de repouso – ela contou, enquanto prendia o cinto.</p>
<p>— Começa do início de novo, tá? Você tá com eclâmpsia?</p>
<p>— <em>Pré</em>-eclâmpsia.</p>
<p>— E isso significa exatamente que?</p>
<p>— Que minha pressão tá muito alta, resumindo bastante. E que vou precisar ficar de repouso até a bebê nascer, e tomar um remédio pra pressão também.</p>
<p>— Ok... E além do repouso, o quão sério ou o quão preocupado eu tenho de ficar?</p>
<p>— Não é nada, amor, relaxa. O médico diagnosticou bem no início ainda, não tem nenhum sinal de alerta além dessas minhas enxaquecas, que, como eu já tinha antes de engravidar e agora só piorou, nem dá pra saber direito se é só por causa da pré-eclâmpsia.</p>
<p>— Você sabe que quando a gente chegar em casa eu vou ir direto pro Google pesquisar isso, não sabe? Então você não tá amenizando as coisas não, tá?</p>
<p>— Não, relaxa. Vai dar tudo certo – ela pegou na mão dele e sorriu, que olhou pra ela e também sorriu – Agora olho na rua, porque um acidente, esse sim seria bastante preocupante.</p>
<p>Ele revirou os olhos e riu, mas voltou os olhos para o trânsito – Rose tinha uma boca que devia ser mágica, devia ser um mal das mulheres, ele concluiu, quando pensou que sua mãe fazia a mesma coisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 437</strong>
</p>
<p>— Esse – ele disse, entregando o anel para a vendedora, que o pegou com um sorriso.</p>
<p>Scorpius havia tomado a decisão de levar a ideia do casamento adiante, e agora não tinha volta. Não tinha volta porque, em sua mente, ele já não podia imaginar motivos suficientes para não a pedir em casamento. Não por causa da gravidez, ou algo assim, mas simplesmente porque a amava tanto que considerava não ter outra opção mais racional do que essa.</p>
<p>Não imaginava Rose com um grande anel de pedra no dedo, ainda mais quando conseguisse retornar sua rotina no hospital, com a política sem anéis ou pulseiras. Mas também, não imaginava não ter ao menos uma joia para representar o noivado com a mulher.</p>
<p>Especialmente quando viu <em>aquele</em> anel em especial – a pedra brilhante era pequena, delicada e lapidada, discreta, e ainda assim a cara dela. Assim que colocou o olhar sobre a joia, não conseguiu nem mesmo continuar a olhar para as outras opções, porque aquele gritava Rose Weasley.</p>
<p>E, pensando também na profissão dela, optou por lhe dar, junto ao anel de noivado, uma corrente de ouro, para que, durante os plantões ela pudesse pendurar ali o anel e usá-lo próximo de si. Ele achava que tinha sido uma boa ideia, e sorriu ao ver a vendedora encaixar o anel em uma caixinha de veludo preta.</p>
<p>Guardou a caixinha no bolso do sobretudo e saiu da loja, com mais certeza do que quando havia entrado – não sabendo que isso era realmente possível.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 452</strong>
</p>
<p>— Não esperava te encontrar aqui – Draco disse ao vê-lo ajoelhado ali, com a mão sobre o túmulo de Astoria.</p>
<p>— Oi, pai – ele sorriu ao perceber o mais velho ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, também tocando a pedra fria.</p>
<p>Ficaram lado a lado em silêncio por um tempo, encarando o nome Astoria Malfoy ali gravado e os buquês praticamente idênticos que ambos haviam pousado ali. O inverno já havia se instalado, e a neve também não tardaria, o céu com nuvens cerradas e o frio cortante. Não que algum deles se importasse com isso naquele momento.</p>
<p>— Sua mãe costumava brincar que crianças nascidas na primavera, como a bebê vai nascer, trazem consigo um sopro de vida. Ela estaria muito orgulhosa de vocês agora, Scorpius, você sabe disso.</p>
<p>— Eu vou pedir Rose em casamento – ele disse, finalmente olhando para o pai – Eu vou pedir ela. Já comprei um anel.</p>
<p>— Você vai pedir por causa da bebê?</p>
<p>— Eu vou pedir porque amo Rose – ele suspirou e voltou a encarar o nome da mãe, não percebendo o sorriso que Draco foi capaz de expressar.</p>
<p>— Rose é uma boa garota, vocês têm sorte de ter um ao outro.</p>
<p>Draco recomeçou a falar, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.</p>
<p>— Sua vó me chamou para ir jantar, semana que vem – Scorpius o encarou – Não na mansão, claro, por causa do pai. Ela sempre foi arrastada pro furacão que meu pai é...</p>
<p>— Ela deve ter arranjado uma briga com vovô por conta disso...</p>
<p>— Sim. Nós vamos ir naquele restaurante italiano na avenida, na sexta que vem. Se você pudesse vir, Scorp, seria importante para mim. E Rose também, se ela quiser, claro. – ele soltou o ar dos pulmões com força – Faz tanto tempo que estive com mamãe que estou nervoso.</p>
<p>Scorpius passou o braço pelos ombros do pai enquanto continuavam ali agachados. Quando ambos apoiaram uma mão no túmulo, era quase como se estivessem de novo em um abraço de família tão familiar – que há tantos anos não podiam ter.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 471</strong>
</p>
<p>— Deixa eu ver se eu entendi então – Albus disse – Você vai pedir a Rose em <em>casamento</em>?</p>
<p>— Qual a parte tão difícil de entender, caralho? – Scorpius disse, bebendo mais um pouco da cerveja e encostava de novo no sofá da casa de Albus, onde estavam fazendo uma maratona de todos os filmes de Senhor dos Aneis – Eu acabei de te mostrar o anel que comprei pra ela, cara.</p>
<p>— É só que, puta merda, é <em>casamento</em>.</p>
<p>— A gente já mora junto, nossa filha vai nascer em pouco tempo, e eu amo ela mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Então sim, puta merda, <em>casamento</em>.</p>
<p>— Uau – ele disse, encostando-se e afundando no sofá ao lado do amigo – Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Malfoy. Sr. e Sra. Malfoy. Isso é estranho pra caralho, pra te ser muito honesto.</p>
<p>— Eu estava pensando em te chamar pra ser meu padrinho se ela aceitasse, agora já estou repensando essa ideia.</p>
<p>— Se ela aceitar? É claro que ela vai aceitar. Se ela não aceitar, eu aceito – Albus brincou, lhe mostrando a mão e mexendo os dedos.</p>
<p>— Tô fora – ele bateu na mão do outro, afastando-a dele – Mas eu te contei, na real, porque queria sua ajuda.</p>
<p>— Ah, claro que sim, ninguém vem conversar comigo sem segundas intenções – ele bufou, começando a mudar as vozes imitando cada pessoa que ele mencionava – Ou é Lily com seu “Albus, me leva ali rapidinho? Só uma carona”, ou é James com seu “Porra, me empresta 50 paus aí” ou é você.</p>
<p>— Larga de ser dramático, Albus. Posso falar ou não?</p>
<p>— Claro que pode, fala logo que além de dramático sou curioso – pegou a sua garrafa de cerveja e virando-se de frente para Scorpius.</p>
<p>— Tava planejando pedir lá no Al Vivo... E queria saber se você podia ajudar a gente. Podia ser, tipo, numa quinta, pra não te dar tanto prejuízo, e não precisa de muita coisa.</p>
<p>— E o que você tinha pensado?  </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 499</strong>
</p>
<p>— Como você tá hoje, amor? – Scorpius diz, se sentando ao lado dela na cama, após chegar ao trabalho.</p>
<p>— Cansada de ficar aqui na cama – ela diz, largando o controle da televisão em cima do colchão com um baque, se virando de lado para ficar de frente para ele, com a mão apoiando a barriga, que nesse momento já estava enorme.</p>
<p>— Hoje fazem 34 semanas, já tá acabando – ele sorriu, beijando a mão, depois a boca e então a barriga da mulher – Já tomou o remédio?</p>
<p>— Já sim.</p>
<p>— E a cabeça tá doendo?</p>
<p>— Não, agora não. Pra que esse tanto de pergunta? – ela pergunta, divertida, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas com um sorriso no rosto.</p>
<p>— Vamos sair? Te prometo que não vai precisar de andar muito, ou ficar em algum lugar não adequado.</p>
<p>— Vamos, qualquer coisa fora dessa casa – ela disse, se levantando em um pulo – Qual roupa eu visto?</p>
<p>— Qualquer uma, amor.</p>
<p>— Scorpius, é sério – ela ri.</p>
<p>— Vamos no Al Vivo – ele sorri, e quando ela sai do quarto, manda uma mensagem para Albus confirmando que dentro de uma hora chegariam.</p>
<p>Passaram-se uns quinze minutos antes de Rose voltar ao quarto, parando ao lado de Scorpius, do lado dele da cama, com um sorriso e um cabide em cada mão.</p>
<p>— O que acha, amor? Esse – ela colocou o vestido do primeiro cabide na frente do corpo, então alternando para o do outro – ou esse?</p>
<p>— Adoro quando você usa verde – ele disse, se referindo ao segundo que ela havia mostrado.</p>
<p>Ela jogou um beijo e girou nos calcanhares, para se direcionar de volta até o closet. Ou pelo menos, ele acreditou que era essa a intenção dela, antes dela perder as forças e começar a desfalecer em seu próprio peso, tombando em direção ao chão.</p>
<p>Ele se levantou num pulo e conseguiu agachar e a apoiar em seus braços antes que ela caísse no chão. O corpo de Rose estava tensionado e ela se debatia, com os olhos revirando e a boca salivando, ainda segurando os cabides com os vestidos nas mãos fechadas em punho contra sua vontade.</p>
<p>Rose estava convulsionando e Scorpius, ali a apoiando ajoelhado em um joelho, tentando segurá-la firme e impedir que ela se machucasse, sentia os olhos marejados, não sabendo o que fazer.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E esse foi, oficialmente, o penúltimo capítulo dessa história!</p>
<p>Volto na terça com o décimo - e último - capítulo. Espero vocês :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo X - Como 500 dias com Rose o mudou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo X</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Como 500 dias com Rose o mudou</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 500</strong>
</p>
<p>Já havia passado da meia-noite e a madrugada de sexta começava a se estender pelo que antes havia sido a noite de quinta. E, mesmo assim, Scorpius ainda não havia tido notícias de Rose desde que haviam a colocado em uma maca e a levado para dentro dos corredores do hospital.</p>
<p>Na sala de espera já estavam, também, seus sogros e Albus, mas Scorpius não percebia nenhum deles naquele momento. Ele só queria saber de Rose, saber se ela estava bem.</p>
<p>Se levantou e andou até a entrada do corredor pelo qual não podia ir, por não ser permitido, mas que era por onde haviam a conduzido. Ainda desacordada. Depois de uma segunda convulsão.</p>
<p>Assim que Rose parou de se debater em seus braços, quando ainda estavam em casa, Scorpius desceu as escadas correndo com ela em seu colo, colocando-a no banco de trás do carro e indo em alta velocidade para o hospital mais próximo dali. Só depois de um tempo que já haviam a levado para o atendimento foi que ligou para Albus, contando onde estava. Foi ele quem ligou para os pais de Rose, não Scorpius. Ele não conseguia raciocinar o suficiente para isso, ainda em choque.</p>
<p>Passaram-se outros dez minutos antes que um médico, com as roupas verdes do hospital, viesse em sua direção. Hermione, Ronald e Albus levantaram-se junto com ele, em um pulo, ansiosos por qualquer notícia – que seja uma notícia boa, era a única coisa que ele implorava.</p>
<p>— Família de Rose Weasley? – ele confirmou, ao chegar mais próximo de Scorpius.</p>
<p>— Sim. Como ela está?</p>
<p>— A pré-eclâmpsia dela acabou se desenvolvendo em eclâmpsia, com a convulsão. Demos sulfato de magnésio para ela, para tentar controlar as convulsões, e agora ela está mais estável. Fizemos um teste com o bebê, um teste sem stress, para ver se está tudo bem com ela, mas os resultados começaram a piorar na última hora. Vamos ter de fazer uma cesárea de emergência, é a melhor opção para minimizar os danos para a bebê.</p>
<p>— Mas a bebê, não tá na hora, tá muito cedo ainda – ele começou.</p>
<p>— Rose completaria 34 semanas depois de amanhã, quando já começaríamos a pensar na possibilidade do parto, por conta das enxaquecas dela. Mas agora com essa condição dela... Já aplicamos corticoide pra estimular o pulmãozinho da bebê. Não esperamos grandes complicações para ela, se agirmos rápido.</p>
<p>Scorpius acenou, alisando com a mão a blusa social completamente amarrotada que tinha ido trabalhar e usava desde a manhã do dia anterior.</p>
<p>— Você é o pai? – ele diz, olhando para Scorpius, que só acena a cabeça em resposta – Se quiser entrar na cesárea, pra ficar junto de Rose, mesmo que ela não esteja acordada agora, e ver a bebê quando nascer, seria ótimo – ele sorriu, cansado, e apoiou uma mão no ombro dele – Vamos fazer nosso melhor para as duas.</p>
<p>Scorpius olhou para os pais de Rose, esperando algum tipo – qualquer tipo – de esperança vinda dali. Foi Hermione quem sorriu para ele e acenou com a cabeça.</p>
<p>— Vai, e trás nossas duas meninas de volta depois.</p>
<p>Ele acenou e então seguiu atrás do médico pelo corredor extremamente branco pelo qual havia visto Rose desaparecer há pouco tempo.</p>
<p>Colocou um pé atrás do outro na calça verde que o deram, e então um braço após o outro pelas mangas da camiseta também verde. Retirou o relógio, e colocou uma proteção de plástico ao redor dos sapatos sociais que usava. Guardou o celular no bolso da calça que agora usava. Dobrou as roupas que antes estava usando, fingindo não sentir o volume que a caixinha com o anel fazia no bolso do paletó – ele não podia lidar com isso nesse exato momento.</p>
<p>Parou na frente do pequeno espelho ao lado da porta no vestiário que usava, se concentrando em ter certeza que todos os seus fios loiros estavam bem colocados na touca descartável que também havia sido entregue a ele.</p>
<p>Quando se certificou que estava no lugar, foi o momento em que finalmente ele se dignou dar uma olhada para si próprio. Já não tomava banho há mais de um dia, já não comia há sabe-se lá quantas horas, e as olheiras acentuadas, junto à expressão de preocupação que parecia estar marcada de forma permanente no rosto, não deixavam mentir sobre esses fatos.</p>
<p>Ele estava exausto. Achava que nunca havia se sentido tão cansado assim em toda sua vida.</p>
<p>Mas o médico disse que tudo ia ficar bem. E ele nunca havia acreditado tanto na palavra de um médico quanto naquela hora. Porque ele precisava, ele precisava acreditar, ele precisava que ele estivesse certo, ele precisava que aquilo fosse o melhor para suas mulheres. Ele precisava das suas mulheres bem, juntas dele.</p>
<p>Respirou fundo e caminhou para fora do vestiário, sendo conduzido por uma enfermeira muito alta e magra para a sala de cirurgia onde a cesárea aconteceria.</p>
<p>— Rose não está acordada agora, ela vai estar sob anestesia geral para evitarmos qualquer problema com ela. Você vai ficar do lado dela, perto da cabeça. Pode conversar com ela durante a cirurgia... Tem gente que acredita que eles conseguem nos ouvir mesmo estando desacordados agora – ela sorriu para ele, enquanto estavam parados do lado de fora da porta da sala – Você não pode encostar nos lugares azuis, tudo bem? É o campo cirúrgico, e é tudo estéril. Como a bebê vai chamar?</p>
<p>— A gente ainda não tinha decidido... Não era hora ainda.</p>
<p>A enfermeira sorriu e assentiu tristemente, entrando com ele na sala e mostrando para ele o lugar certo para ficar.</p>
<p>Rose já estava ali, deitada na mesa cirúrgica, com os olhos fechados com uma fita e um tubo descendo pela boca. Ele já não estava calmo, mas naquele momento, se sentiu desesperar. Seu coração pesou e sentiu um gosto amargo de bile na boca. Sua reação deve ter sido bastante expressiva, pois no momento seguinte o anestesista levantou-se de sua cadeira e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.</p>
<p>— Boa noite – era o médico que havia conversado com ele na sala de espera, entrando na sala de cirurgia com roupas completamente azuis e as mãos enluvadas erguidas à sua frente – Vamos começar?</p>
<p>Ele e o outro médico que entrou com ele se posicionaram um de cada lado da barriga de Rose, e Scorpius desviou o olhar de lá, focando apenas no rosto da mulher.</p>
<p>— Eu posso encostar nela? – perguntou para a enfermeira que estava em pé perto de si.</p>
<p>— Só não pode encostar nas partes azuis e no tubo da boca, tudo bem?</p>
<p>Voltou a encarar a namorada. Ela parecia tão... Quieta. Tão sem cor. Tão não Rose. Aproximou a mão da bochecha dela, mas se deteve – e se ela estivesse <em>fria</em>? Ela não poderia estar fria, certo? Ela não estava morta. Ela não morreria. Venceu os últimos centímetros e a tocou, começando a fazer um caminho com os dedos das sobrancelhas até o queixo dela, indo e voltando.</p>
<p>Os bipes ritmados emitidos pelo aparelho que media os batimentos de Rose o acalmou, de certa forma, e ele conseguiu, concentrando-se apenas no rosto dela, ignorar o entorno. Não sabia descrever o que estava pensando naquele momento em palavras exatas, um misto de vai tudo ficar bem, com por favor, que tudo fique bem, provavelmente.</p>
<p>Foi despertado do seu estado de quase torpor um tempo depois, com um choro de bebê. Ergueu o rosto e se afastou um pouco de Rose, para se deparar com uma menininha sendo entregue do médico para outra médica, que a levava para uma mesinha afastada. Ela estava toda suja, e era tão pequena...</p>
<p>Levou um tempo para a ficha cair: ela era. Esse pequena bebê era sua filha. Era a filha deles. O choro fino que saia da boca dela pareceu assumir outro timbre para seus ouvidos a partir do momento em que percebeu isso. Não era mais tão agudo, ou tão irritante quanto sua primeira impressão.</p>
<p>— Eu posso ir ver a bebê? – ele perguntou para o anestesista, que ainda se sentava próximo a ele, mexendo calmamente no celular enquanto vez ou outra lançava olhares para os monitores.</p>
<p>Quando recebeu um aceno positivo como resposta, se afastou de Rose com um afago mais na bochecha. Precisava de cuidar da filha deles até que ela ficasse boa o suficiente para estar junto com ele.</p>
<p>Aproximou-se da mesa onde a filha já era envolta em cobertores, depois de ter sido examinada pela médica.</p>
<p>— Parabéns papai – a médica disse, com um sorriso no rosto – Sua bebê é novinha, mas é forte. Qual o nome dela?</p>
<p>— A gente ainda não tinha decidido... Acho que é bebê, por enquanto – ele disse, se aproximando mais do pequeno rolo de cobertores que sua filha havia se tornado.</p>
<p>As mãozinhas, mantidas de fora, estavam fechadas em um punho forte. Quando ele aproximou seu dedo, abrindo os pequenos dedinhos, logo eles voltaram a se fechar, dessa vez em torno do dedo que havia colocado ali. Ela era tão pequena, tão pequena. O nariz era fino e lembrava tanto o de Rose...</p>
<p>Seus olhos estavam marejados antes que ele pudesse se controlar.</p>
<p>— Quer que eu tire uma foto de vocês? – a médica perguntou, estendendo a mão para pegar o celular que ele a entregava.</p>
<p>Tentou sorrir, mas tinha certeza que seu sorriso havia saído extremamente forçado. Depois de bater algumas fotos dos dois, ela focou apenas na bebê que ainda segurava o seu dedo em sua mão.</p>
<p>— Ela é linda, parabéns – entregou o aparelho de volta para ele – Vamos ter de levar ela para a UTI para observação, pelo menos de hoje para amanhã. Mas você pode vir ver ela, quando quiser, tudo bem?</p>
<p>Acenou em resposta e observou levarem sua filha pela grande porta de correr da sala. Se virou para Rose e percebeu que já estavam acabando com a cirurgia dela também. Aproximou-se dela, bem próximo do rosto.</p>
<p>— Ela é linda, Rose. Linda, linda. Tanto quanto você. Você tem de ficar boa, tudo bem? A gente precisa de você. <em>Eu</em> preciso de você – sorriu e percebeu que estava chorando quando uma lágrima caiu sobre a bochecha ainda pálida dela.</p>
<p>Não sabia precisar quanto tempo mais ficou ali, agachado próximo dela, com a mão encostada na bochecha dela.</p>
<p>— Sr. Malfoy? – uma das enfermeiras o tocou no ombro, recebendo um olhar em resposta – Vamos levar ela pra sala de recuperação anestésica agora. Te chamamos de novo quando ela for para o quarto, tudo bem?</p>
<p>Ele concordou com a cabeça, se abaixou e beijou demoradamente a bochecha dela.</p>
<p>— Vou estar te esperando lá, com a nossa filha – ele sorriu e se afastou.</p>
<p>Se livrou das roupas verdes, toucas e proteções para os sapatos, vestindo sua própria roupa no vestiário antes de se encaminhar novamente para a sala de espera, onde os pais de Rose, e Albus, ainda estavam sentados nas poltronas do canto. Eles se levantaram antes dele sequer se aproximar muito, com expressões ansiosas no rosto.</p>
<p>— Ela está na sala pra recuperar da anestesia, mas parece estar estável – ele se sentou, soltando uma respiração profunda que ele nem sabia que prendia até aquele momento – E a bebê está na UTI, para observação, mas está bem. Ela é pequena, e tem o nariz de Rose, vocês têm de ver.</p>
<p>Hermione soltou o corpo na poltrona ao seu lado, enquanto Rony começou a chorar aliviado sem perceber. Albus saiu um pouco de perto deles, indo ligar para o resto da família e avisar que já havia nascido, e que estava tudo bem.</p>
<p>Scorpius escorregou para frente e apoiou o pescoço no encosto da poltrona, encarando o teto com luzes tão brilhantes, e então fechando os olhos.</p>
<p>— Você devia ir aproveitar para tomar um banho, enquanto Rose não acorda da anestesia. Ela vai querer que você esteja aqui quando acordar – Rony disse, depois de um tempo, apoiando a mão no ombro do genro.</p>
<p>Ele não queria ir, não queria deixar nenhuma das duas ali. Mas realmente agora parecia ser a melhor hora, e ao se atentar um pouco mais ao seu cheiro ou ao estado de suas roupas, ele concordou com um aceno.</p>
<p>— Eu te levo – Albus se ofereceu – Aproveitamos e pegamos na volta algo no drive-thru para todo mundo.</p>
<p>Olhou para os sogros que acenaram com a cabeça – eles haviam chegado depois, então estavam em uma condição um pouco melhor que a dele.</p>
<p>— Vocês deviam ver a bebê, se eles deixarem – ele sorriu levemente, antes de alçar-se aos apoios para ter força para levantar.</p>
<p>— Sabe, vocês têm de escolher um nome logo – Albus disse, quando já iam entrando no carro dele – Não dá mais pra continuar chamando ela de bebê por muito tempo.</p>
<p>— Eu sei, a gente ia pensar nisso mais pra frente, ainda faltava mais de um mês – ele reclinou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.</p>
<p>Antes que percebesse, Albus havia estacionado o carro em frente a sua casa e estava o cutucando para acordá-lo: havia cochilado sem querer. Levantou balançando a cabeça e passando os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando espantar a sensação que restava do cochilo e indo direto para o banho.</p>
<p>Nunca havia tomado banho mais no automático do que naquele dia. Pelo visto, só devia agradecer aos anos e décadas de banhos que o levaram a fazer tudo o que devia ser feito sem que tivesse que pensar muito, porque não confiava muito na sua habilidade de raciocinar agora. Também, pudera, tantas horas acordados e uma situação que nunca se havia imaginado como essa...</p>
<p>Ele não tinha uma religião, na verdade nunca havia pensado tanto nisso a ponto de se definir como acreditando em uma entidade pré-estabelecida ou nos dogmas de alguma das crenças em específico. Acreditava, no entanto, em algum ser superior, de alguma forma, e naquele momento se pegou pedindo, repetidas vezes enquanto passava o shampoo pelo cabelo e sentia a água batendo forte nas suas costas, para que, quem ou o que quer que estivesse lá, não deixasse que ele perdesse qualquer uma das duas. </p>
<p>Não deixasse que ele perdesse sua filha que mal havia nascido e já preocupava e ocupava tanto espaço da sua mente – que se perguntava a cada momento como ela estaria agora, se ela estaria bem, chorando, ou com fome. Não deixasse que ele perdesse Rose... Que não deixasse que sua filha sofresse do mesmo mal que ele havia sofrido. Que crescesse sem uma mãe. Que não deixasse que ele tivesse de passar por isso sozinho, porque ele podia jurar naquele momento que não conseguiria, de forma alguma.</p>
<p>Vestiu uma calça jeans, uma blusa e um casaco que pegou no modo aleatório dentro do armário, nem ao menos se importando em se certificar que era uma combinação minimamente decente. Passou no closet de Rose e pegou dois lenços florais que às vezes ela usava como acessório, o dobrando com cuidado e guardando-o no bolso. Apalpou sobre o bolso e sentiu o coração dar uma batida errada, reconfortando-se com a lembrança gostosa que ele trazia. Iria entrega-lo a ela assim que ela acordasse e eles deixassem, assim ela pareceria um pouco mais ela naquele ambiente tão branco e verde.</p>
<p>Agachou-se no piso do banheiro, procurando pelos bolsos das roupas usadas que havia deixado jogadas ali após o banho pela caixinha de veludo. Quem diria que um item poderia ter mudado tanto de significado em um único dia. A guardou no bolso do casaco que agora usava, simplesmente porque a ideia de se separar da promessa que aquilo simbolizava era dolorosa demais. Porque eles iriam se casar, e ele iria pedir, ainda que não hoje.  </p>
<p>Desceu as escadas ainda passando a mão pelos cabelos para acabar de secá-los, encontrando Albus sentado no sofá, com o celular na mão.</p>
<p>— Lily está indo para o hospital – ele disse, percebendo que já tinha companhia – Ela é uma teimosa irreparável mesmo. E já se auto proclamou madrinha, se quer mesmo saber. Pelo menos Dominique e Molly estão com vovó, tentando acalmar os ânimos n’A Toca.</p>
<p>Se levantou de onde estava sentado, parando na frente de Scorpius e já o chamando para irem pegar as comidas. Ele não era a melhor pessoa do mundo para conversar agora, ele precisava admitir se fosse ser completamente sincero, e talvez esse tenha sido um dos motivos pelo qual as tentativas de Albus de preencher o silêncio e iniciar uma conversa tenham sido na maioria falhos, com poucas falas antes de cair novamente no mesmo silêncio sepulcral do carro. Talvez também tenha sido por isso que alguns minutos depois, enquanto esperavam no drive-thru, ele tenha desistido e decidido que ligar o som fosse a melhor alternativa.</p>
<p>Voltaram direto para o hospital, enquanto Scorpius comia já durante o caminho, e Albus distribuindo os lanches para Hermione e Rony, que ainda esperavam ali, assim que chegaram.</p>
<p>— Deram alguma notícia da Rose?</p>
<p>— Não, ainda não – foi Hermione quem respondeu, considerando que Rony já estava com a boca cheia com um dos sanduíches.</p>
<p>— E da bebê?</p>
<p>— A gente foi lá visitar ela. Não deixaram a gente entrar na UTI, mas vimos ela pelo vidro.</p>
<p>— Ela é linda – Rony disse com a boca cheia.</p>
<p>— Ela é – Hermione concordou, não antes de cutucar o marido para reclamar de estar falando com a boca ainda cheia.</p>
<p>— Acho que vou ir lá ver ela, até ter alguma notícia de Rose.</p>
<p>Acenaram em concordância enquanto ele ia até o balcão conversar com a enfermeira para liberar a entrada. Ainda teria de esperar um pouco para o horário de visita da UTI, mesmo assim deixaram que ele ficasse ali no corredor, e ficou a encarando pelos vidros: o vidro da janela da UTI, o vidro (ou plástico, mas que parecia um vidro dali de fora) do berço que a sustentava.</p>
<p>E, ainda, ali estava ela, mexendo o nariz. Estaria ela sonhando? Bebês sonhavam? Ele esperava que sim.</p>
<p>Ele não tinha muita noção de quanto tempo alguém normalmente fica na tal sala de recuperação anestésica. Durante a época que sua mãe havia adoecido, e precisado de algumas cirurgias, ele ainda era novo, e nem ela nem seu pai o deixavam faltas às aulas ou ficar muito tempo ali no hospital. Quando ele chegava para visita-la, ela sempre já estava no seu quarto, deitada com vários curativos sobre os pontos. E sempre com um sorriso no rosto para ele. Nunca com um tubo pela boca, como havia visto Rose.</p>
<p>Rose, tão falante e floral, calada e toda em azul. Não era uma imagem que ele gostaria de se apegar ou de continuar a se lembrar.</p>
<p>Balançou a cabeça. Não poderia começar a descer por esse redemoinho de pensamentos agora. Talvez fosse hora de começar a pensar em nomes para a bebê. Rose tinha dito uma vez que gostava de Natalie. <em>Será que você se chama Natalie?</em>, ele perguntou mentalmente para a filha, esperando que ela lhe respondesse. Ela mexeu a mãozinha – que agora estava envolta por uma espécie de luva – e ele tomou esse como um sinal negativo.</p>
<p>Algumas pessoas colocavam os nomes de suas avós ou pessoas que eles amavam. <em>Será que você se chama Astoria?</em>, ele perguntou mais uma vez. Mas não esperou nem a resposta, porque ele sabia que não poderia aguentar isso, seria demais par sua própria sanidade.</p>
<p>— Sr. Malfoy? – era a pediatra que havia atendido sua filha, o tocando no ombro – Acho que o senhor devia ir para a sala de espera agora um pouco.</p>
<p>— Aconteceu algo?</p>
<p>— O médico da Srta. Weasley está esperando o senhor lá.</p>
<p>Ele acenou, afobado, e voltou a grandes passos para a sala. Hermione e Rony já aguardavam aflitos ao redor do médico, Albus e Lily sentados um pouco mais afastados. Scorpius se aproximou, encarando e esperando uma resposta dele.</p>
<p>— Ela acordou?</p>
<p>— Sr. Malfoy, quando ela estava se recuperando na sala de observação, percebemos que ela desenvolveu uma condição chamada coagulação intravascular disseminada, que às vezes pode ser decorrente da eclâmpsia. Tratamos com a transfusão assim que conseguimos, e fizemos tudo que podíamos. Mas essa condição pode formar pequenos trombos, pequenas bolinhas de sangue, que foi o que aconteceu com a Rose. Essa bolinha foi para o cérebro dela. Infelizmente, nós não conseguimos salvá-la. Nós sentimos muito pela perda de vocês – ele apoiou a mão no ombro de Scorpius.</p>
<p>Ele já havia parado de falar já tinha um bom minuto completo, Hermione havia escondido seu rosto e o corpo em prantos no peito do marido, que também tinha o rosto vermelho e molhado, mas Scorpius ainda permanecia ali, em pé da mesma forma, encarando o rosto do médico.</p>
<p>Sentiu batidinhas no ombro, e achou que escutou um murmúrio de “eu sinto muito” vindo dele.</p>
<p>— Eu posso ver ela? – conseguiu dizer, depois de decorrido mais tempo.</p>
<p>Seguiu pelos corredores, mais uma vez. O médico abriu a porta e a fechou atrás dele, assim que ele passou por ela. E ali estava Rose: não estava mais com um tubo pela boca ou com fitas nos olhos, mas ainda permanecia tão calada e tão rígida que pouco se assemelhava à imagem mental de Rose que qualquer um que a conhecesse teria.</p>
<p>Foi nesse momento que Scorpius fraquejou. Foi nesse momento que ele sentiu os joelhos amolecerem, sustentando seu peso somente até jogar-se sentado na poltrona ao lado da maca, agarrando a mão dela no processo. Abaixou a cabeça até junto da mão de Rose, molhando-a e também ao lençol por baixo.</p>
<p>Ele não estava pensando no momento, estava apenas engolido em uma grande bolha de tristeza sem fim. Não podia estar passando por isso de novo. Sua mãe estava doente, mas Rose não. Rose era saudável, Rose tinha acabado de ter um bebê. Eles tinham acabado de ter um bebê.</p>
<p>Eles iam se casar.</p>
<p>O que ele iria fazer agora? Como ele poderia continuar sem Rose? Por que Rose havia ido embora? Por que tinham a levado para longe dele? Como alguém podia esperar que algum dia ele se levantasse daquela cadeira e largasse a mão dela? Como alguém podia esperar que ele fosse ser pai? Como alguém podia esperar que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa certa?</p>
<p>Não era pra ter acontecido isso. Nada disso.</p>
<p>Mas aconteceu.</p>
<p>E, agora, a bebê não tinha uma mãe. Mas ela não era órfã. Porque ela o tinha. Ela tinha um pai. Um pai que teria, de alguma forma, compensar e honrar a mãe que ela teria. A mãe que Rose seria.</p>
<p>A pele de Rose já estava um pouco fria quando ele se levantou e beijou-a a testa, as bochechas, e a boca. Uma última vez. Ajeitou os cabelos ruivos e colocou amarrou o lenço florido que havia trazido no pulso dela. Agora, pelo menos, estava um pouco mais Rose.</p>
<p>Procurou pelos bolsos do casaco até achar a pequena caixa de veludo que havia guardado ali. A abriu, pegou o anel que havia escolhido com tanto zelo apenas alguns dias antes e colocou no anelar direito de Rose. Uma promessa que nunca aconteceria. Mas ele não poderia suportar a ideia de manter aquele anel para si, ou de guardar aquela lembrança tão dolorosa. Beijou-lhe a mão, sobre a joia que havia acabado de por ali.</p>
<p>— Eu vou cuidar dela aqui em baixo, você continua cuidando dela aí de cima. Eu amo você, Rose. Eu amo você.</p>
<p>Saiu do cômodo, sendo substituído por Rony e Hermione ao lado da maca de Rose, molhando o corpo inerte da mulher. Foi envolvido em um abraço molhado por Lily e então em um abraço firme de Albus.</p>
<p>Com um aceno de cabeça para o amigo, seguiu pelos corredores novamente para onde já havia decorado o caminho, para a UTI neonatal. Permitiram sua entrada, dessa vez, e quando chegou, deixaram até mesmo que ele segurasse a bebê, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado do berço que a ela pertencia.</p>
<p>— Estive pensando, bebê, acho que sei o seu nome agora. Sua mãe foi uma das mulheres mais incríveis que eu já conheci, e acho que você vai concordar comigo quando entender melhor. Ela se chamava Rose, e amava flores, embora as rosas não fossem sua favorita. Eram as violetas. Mas eu acho que, se ela tivesse oportunidade de te ver agora, você se tornaria a flor favorita dela. E por isso eu acho que o seu nome é Violet. O que você acha?</p>
<p>Encarando o rosto dela, percebeu um leve enrugar do nariz – aquele mesmo nariz tão parecido com o de Rose – e tomou isso como um sinal positivo. Colocou o outro lenço floral que havia trazido de casa amarrado junto ao cobertor que embrulhava a pequena bebê.</p>
<p>— Violet Weasley Malfoy. Eu amo você. Eu e sua mãe, nós amamos você. Ela ama você tanto.</p>
<p>Ele recomeçou a chorar, mesmo sem perceber, apenas as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto.</p>
<p>Não achou que pudesse amar tanto quanto já amava aquela garota. Sua garota. E ele honraria a memória de Rose, a marca que Rose havia deixado em sua vida, e que também deixaria na vida de Violet.</p>
<p>E aquele era apenas o primeiro dia dele com aquele serzinho, do que esperava ser incontáveis dias.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia 1</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Então é isso... É o fim. </p>
<p>Agora senta que lá vem textão: </p>
<p>Eu já tinha a ideia dessa história há tanto tempo, guardada e esquecida em um documento aleatório no meu computador. E, com o convite da Miss A para participar desse mês Junho Scorose, um mês absolutamente incrível e sem defeitos, ela reacendeu na minha mente e não pude parar de pensar nela até que tivesse concluída.<br/>Desde que a ideia me veio na mente, algum dia depois de re-assistir 500 Days of Summer pela sei lá qual vez, eu já tinha certeza que esse seria o final. Na verdade, era a única coisa que eu tinha certeza desde o início. Nunca tinha escrito algo cujo fim não fosse feliz, ou que no fim o casal não ficasse junto, ou algo assim. Então, pode imaginar o quão difícil foi pra mim escrever esse último capítulo. E eu sei que não é o que a maioria estava esperando, mas simplesmente não podia ser de outra forma pra mim.<br/>E então, aceitei o convite para participar do Junho Scorose. Esse projeto foi incrível, e tentar manejar acabar de escrever a história, com ler os outros tantos projetos maravilhosos que foram postados foi um desafio - que eu falhei miseravelmente, devo dizer, já que vou ter fic para ler até sei lá quando. Entrar todo dia no Nyah e ver atualizações e notificações novas foi um sentimento de nostalgia tão bom, que eu não sabia que precisava até ter.<br/>A sensação de concluir uma história é sempre controversa. Estou feliz por ter conseguido dar um final à essa que é uma história muito especial para mim, ao mesmo tempo que estou triste por ter de me despedir dela. Vou sentir falta de abrir o calendário para contar os dias da semana de cada um dos 500 dias que escrevi, vou sentir falta de abrir meu livro de obstetrícia só para pesquisar as condutas certas para pré-eclâmpsia. Vou sentir falta de interagir com vocês - ainda bem que ainda faltam um monte de comentários pra responder então, tudo estrategicamente pensado, claro.<br/>Meu muito obrigada, de todo coração, à Miss A, pelo convite e pela organização; à todas as meninas do grupo, interagir com vocês e fazer novas amizades foi uma parte muito especial desse ano; à todos os leitores dessa história, que fizeram essa jornada junto comigo. E à você, que leu esse textão até aqui, especialmente, muito obrigada.</p>
<p>Espero ver você em outra oportunidade!</p>
<p>Obrigada por ter dado uma chance para (500) Days of Rose.</p>
<p>Beijinhos e até a próxima ♥</p>
<p>Paulie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>